


Fallen feathers

by amusedkoala



Series: Fallen feathers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, 1930s medical procedures, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Anxiety, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers are family, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Tony, Bottoming from the Top, Come Eating, Comic Book Science, Crying During Sex, Cum Inflation, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eugenics, Female Steve Rogers, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Gang Rape, Gay Male Character, Genderswap, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, Hurt/confort, Hydra (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Tony Stark, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Mother Hen Bucky Barnes, Mutant Rights, Non-con Body Modification, PTSD, Pansexual Character, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rimming, Rule 63, Rutting, Science Experiments, Shopping, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Sort Of, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve has a type, Steve swears, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony's Angels™, Top Steve, Tranquilizers, Winged!Steve, Wingfic, X-Men References, baths, group hug, kind of, mention of medical euthinization, posturing, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 55,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusedkoala/pseuds/amusedkoala
Summary: After the attack on newyork the avengers became a family when they take down a lab experimenting with animal DNA steve begins to act strange tony has finally had enough and barges into Steve’s room finding a half naked super-soldier grooming his... wait are those wings?—Or pretty much an excuse to try and fit as many kinks into one story as I can





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing so please be kind and enjoy!

"Iron man, I need air support!" Cap barked through the comms.

 

"I'm on it captain" the robotic voice hovering above him came from the speakers on the mark 38. The piercing high pitched whine of the repulsors caught the captain's ears and then the two drones that were about to attack while his back was turned were disintegrated. Meanwhile he threw his shield, it ricocheted off the last three drones and came back to him.

 

"Good work team. Let's take down the rest of the base. Hawkeye and Widow take the upstairs. Iron man, get to the computers and scan them for information. Thor and hulk, there are another group of drones coming from the southwest. I will see to the prisoners in the basement levels." once they got their orders each Avenger split up to take on each of their designated tasks.

 

The base they were taking down was a A.I.M lab where they were doing experiments on people trying to splice human and animal DNA, the outcomes were not pretty.

 

Once the Captain got into the basement lab where the experiments were held he couldn't believe what he was seeing. They, whatever they were, weren't human anymore. Most were dead or dying in cages, body's deformed and beaten. Across the room a lone scientist was hastily packing vials into a bag about to run.

 

"Put the vials down and back away" his voice echoed through the lab. The scientist stiffened and turned to look at the Steve.

 

"I don't think so Captain" the scientist sneered and threw a vial of glowing blue liquid at him, then sprinted out of the back door and disappeared down the long corridor.

 

When the vial reached Steve, he had no time to catch it and it ended up breaking. the liquid was warm, but did absolutely nothing to him other than creating a damp spot on his uniform.

 

"Found the prisoners or, what's left of them" he radioed into the team

 

"Nothing upstairs," Natasha called back. "me and Clint will meet you down there."

 

"Find anything Iron man?" Steve questioned the oddly quiet inventor.

 

"Nothing much just disturbing files on what they did to the people here, just finished downloading and will meet up with you guys soon."

 

When the rest of the droids were taken out Thor and hulk helped the team transport the cages onto the Shield craft to be taken care of in their labs.

 

"OK team I think we definitely earned some dinner and then a team movie night," Tony announced once they had all got in the quin-jet and were on their way back to the tower "what should we order today? I was feeling like Thai."

 

"Anything as long as there is a lot of it." Clint answered

 

"Seconded" Bruce replied from under the blanket he was using for clothes. Tony still hasn't perfected his Super Stretchy Hulk Pants™ so the blankets plentifully stored in every jet worked fine

 

—

 

Once they arrived at the tower the food was already there. After they all devoured their food the team began to trickle into the den where they would fight over, and then watch a movie. Nat was already in her red bean bag chair, Clint in his nest on one of the ledges Tony had built into the walls, Bruce was tapping away on his tablet in his recliner muttering about something or another, and Tony sat on the couch next to an empty seat where Steve normally sat. The only thing that was missing was the super soldier in question, who, after having his fill of food went to his floor looking tired.

 

"What shall we watch tonight gang?" Tony asked, looking around the room.

 

"Ghost-busters" Clint's voice was heard from above them

 

"Any objections? None? OK, ghost-busters it is. Jarvis?"

 

“Right away sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had a headache, which, was strange because he hadn't had a headache since 1943. The team had just finished their food and was going into the den for a movie

 

"I'm going to go to my floor I'm feeling tired."Everyone turned towards his sudden outburst, Nat gave him that look like she could see right through him.

 

"Sure Cap, see you in the morning." Tony called over his shoulder, he and the rest continued on to the den while Steve retreated to the elevator.

 

—

 

When Steve reached his floor, he stripped out of his suit and stepped under the steaming shower. One of the best things about the future was the endless hot water. Once cleaned off, he stepped out into his bedroom not stopping to put on clothes. No one would see him, he had the whole floor to himself, he reasoned.

 

"Oof" a little rush of air left his lungs when he plopped down on his bed, spread starfish on his stomach and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

 

—

 

When he regained consciousness, his back ached like back when he was 100 lbs soaking wet, with a list of diseases a mile long, including scoliosis. For a second his heart stopped. Had the vial that was thrown at him take the serum away? was he back to that frail body he hadn't had since the 1930s? A quick look at his abs told him no. So then why does his back hurt so much?

 

He got up and went into his bathroom and turned around to look at his back in the large mirror behind the sink. His back was red and inflamed near his shoulders and looked puffy and bloated.

 

"Weird" he thought aloud. "Maybe I should see Bruce."

 

—

 

When he reached the lab where Bruce and Tony worked on their... well he wasn't exactly sure what they worked on. Tony was nowhere to be found probably in his garage working on one of his many suits or cars. Bruce was puttering around with some beakers and typing something into a hologram while looking back and forth between it and a microscope.

 

"Are you busy? I can come back later." Bruce looked up from the microscope obviously processing his presence there for the first time. Steve began to back out of the lab feeling unwelcome.

 

"No! no Steve, I'm not too busy for you, unlike others _you_ don't bother me with requests for- **slime that eats clothes for pranks or other time-wasting ideas!** " He raised his voice at the end and projected it to the vent above them laughter was heard, then shuffling back through the vent. Clint was obviously up to no good in a prank war with Tony again.

 

The archer often pranked the team, but mostly Tony, and Tony being himself, would always retaliate bigger and better Steve had unfortunately gotten caught in the middle of their war last time and had not been happy when his hair was dyed pink for a month. He was lucky during public events he could wear the suit with the hood left up, or their punishment would have been 100 times worse. A grin comes to his face at the memory of Tony and Clint doing all the cleaning and Anything else that the Avengers needed for 3 weeks.

 

"what can I do for you Steve?" Bruce's voice pulled him out of his head.

 

"I know it's probably nothing but my back was bothering me, if it wasn't for the serum I wouldn't have come.”

 

After Steve explained what happened and his theory why, Bruce was livid.

 

"You were exposed to an unknown from a lab where they created monsters by splicing animal DNA with test subjects that 9/10 times died and didn't tell me!" Bruce was looking green around the edges. Steve backed up with his hands up in what he hoped was a placating gesture.

 

"I agree it wasn't the smartest decision I've ever made, but last night I was so tired and I had... a...."

 

"What? What did you have?" Bruce was no longer angry his face contorted into worry

 

"I had a headache, I never have headaches. Not since the serum." Steve's voice was strained "maybe I should have talked to you yesterday."

 

"Yeah probably," Bruce concurred "well, take off your shirt and turn around so I can see what I'm working with." When Steve did so Bruce made no sound. He turned his head to the silent scientist and saw the crease between his eyebrows

 

"Can I touch? It may be tender." Steve nodded and turned his head back around. He hissed when the doctor's cool fingers first prodded his tender shoulder blades. "Sorry." Bruce muttered and continued his prodding at various places on the soldiers back sometimes getting pained noises out of him and some places not. "I want to get a scan of the underlying tissues. Can you get up on the table?" Steve sat on the table and remained still as Bruce place contraptions around his body and then remained still as he took the scan. As he was going over the scan and comparing it to others taken of him in his bi-monthly check ups with the doctor when Tony walked in.

 

"Nice pectorals cap" Steve flushed his signature blush and this time Tony could see just how far it went down. When Tony saw Bruce his eyebrows furrowed together

 

"Is something wrong Brucie-bear?"

 

"Nothing to worry about Tony just getting checked out, better safe than sorry." Steve injected before the doctor could answer.

 

Tony nodded and walked off deeper into the lab to his area, his mind already running with the information he was given. Steve wasn't due for his bi-monthly check up with Bruce for 2 weeks he knew because he made sure to be in his lab so he could get a glimpse of those abs as the doctor worked on him. And no, he wasn't stalking or obsessed with Steve, he just could appreciate the aesthetic pleasure of viewing human perfection. 

 

Why would Steve be getting checked up by Bruce now? Was he hurt? Was the serum failing?

 

—

 

Steve puts his shirt back on when Tony walked away and turns back towards Bruce

 

"I don't see anything troubling just some inflammation. I would like to continue to monitor it though, and if the pain gets worse come to me immediately."

 

"OK. Can you not tell the team or Tony? I don't want to worry them."

 

"Certainly Steve, Doctor-patient confidentiality after all. I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to. And Jarvis won't let Tony access the files or security footage from our appointments"

 

"Indeed, Master Rogers."

 

"Thank you Jarvis." Steve replied while looking at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter wanted to go into why Tony was so worried for Steve

"Damnit! Jarvis, why am I locked out of my own system?" Tony's voice growled out into the silent lab.

 

"Allowing access to the footage taken while Masters Rogers and Banner were conversing is breaking Doctor-patient confidentiality and I cannot in good conscience allow you access to those files sir." Jarvis's cool British tone only further angered the inventor who was running on coffee fumes after a 3-day inventing bender in the same lab where every night, he tried (and failed) to find out what was wrong with Steve.

 

It had been a few days from when he first noticed Steve going into Bruce's part of the lab every other day and coming out of it a few hours later with a grim expression on his face. He no longer wore the skin-tight running shirts he seemed so fond of and had worn nothing but baggy sweatshirts and sweatpants, he also had been reclusive, not participating in team bonding, preferring to slink off to his floor and not come out unless there was a mission or something equally important.

 

Tony was worried, After Afghanistan he had displayed similar actions and he is no professional but, it took Pepper finding him half dead on his bathroom floor and 4 different psychologists to get him out of his funk. He most definitely did not want to end up with a suicidal super-soldier on his hands.

 

"'J' I'm worried for him," his voice caught in his throat. "can you please tell me he's ok? Maybe bring up his stats?"

 

Jarvis didn't answer verbally, but a hologram popped up in front of him with the Steve's heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, breaths per minute and other various numbers on the slumbering Cap. He reached out a shaky hand and tapped the box with the jumping line showing the captain's heart it was slow and constant perfect beats. His own heart nearly stopped and he jumped back when, once his fingers made contact with the projected box a steady lub-dub came through Jarvis's speakers. The sound soothed Tony's nerves and he felt for the first time in a long while at peace. The sound filled his ears and his own crippled heart copied the beat.

 

he rubbed at the glass plating on the arc reactor, as he slumped onto the bed in his lab for the occasional nap and fell into a deep sleep.

 

For the first time since Afghanistan, he slept through the night without waking in a cold sweat from nightmares. His eyes fluttered closed, soft rhythmic lub-dub of Steve's heart still in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve woke to unbearable pain in his back, His sheets clung to his skin with how much he was sweating. He had to decide what to do, He could try to go back to sleep and hopefully it will sort itself out, But there was no way he was falling back asleep with this amount of pain.

 

It reminded him of when winter would come around and he would set up in bed for weeks at a time from the colds and other bugs he caught, the image of Bucky puttering around his room taking care of him and fetching him this or that brought a sad smile to his face.

 

He could contact Bruce like he was supposed to if it got worse, but Bruce was halfway around the world working with patients in the jungle somewhere without a phone so that option was out. He finally decided to try to ride it out and if anything happens Jarvis will contact the others. Just to be safe he tells Jarvis to contact the team if he passes out or something of the like and gets up to look at his back

 

When he turns around in the mirror he is speechless, his mind comes to a screeching halt. His back was... moving? At first, he thought it was his muscles flexing with the effort to twist himself to see his back but this was so different from muscles. He turns back around to calm himself.

 

"Jarvis?"

 

"Yes, Master Rogers"

 

"Can you show me the camera feed on my back?" Jarvis didn't verbally reply, instead, a screen popped up in front of him with his back in it. First, he tried experimenting with flexing his muscles nothing much moved that shouldn't have. Maybe it was just the inflammation and his sleep clouded mind, He allowed his shoulders to relax which he had been unconsciously been holding close to his body since he woke, he quickly tensed again when his back looked like it - fluttered? Is that the word for it? His heart was in his throat. What happened to him? Is he going to die? Bruce hadn't been able to get results from the remains of his suit on what the compound was, was he going to turn into one of those...those things in the lab?

 

"No, calm down Steve, you are overthinking this get your head together and come up with a solution like you always do.” He said to himself attempting to sound confident, but failed miserably. "Ugh, what am I going to do?" He backed up and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. That, was a bad choice. Pain shot through his body, his muscles pulled taut with the effort it took not to scream.

 

"FUCK!"

 

The pull of the muscles in his back was agonizing, he felt like he was going to bust out of his skin. He bent over his knees and felt a warm sensation dripping down his spine. Before he could piece together what was happening a loud ripping sound and screams filled his ears, he didn't realize it was him screaming through the pain. was even worse than when he was put in that vita-ray machine and gained 100 lbs and grew a foot in 30 seconds.

 

His eyes blurred with tears. He tried to calm himself with the breathing techniques Bruce taught him. Once he was composed again, he decided to risk a look at what in the ever-loving fuck just happened to his back. His whole body shook with the effort to pull himself up and didn't stop when he saw just what happened to him.

 

He.

Had.

Wings.

...What,The Fuck.

 

"Ummm."

 

"Master Rogers, do you require assistance?"

 

"No! no Jarvis don't call anyone"

 

Steve reached back to trace the new appendage. He shivered when his fingers made contact it was so soft (also a little sticky from the blood and god knows what else) and sensitive.

 

"Wow." he stated dumbfounded.

 

Next, he attempted to move them it took a little bit to get a hang of it but with a loud "thwap!" They fully spread showing him the undersides in the dim light of his bathroom.

 

"Jarvis can you brighten the lights?" When the lights brighten he nearly gasped and the pure beauty before him. His fingers inched for his sketch book and a pencil.

 

His wings were moderately sized not likely big enough to get him off the ground and almost purely white like the Angels he saw in church, the undersides were golden the lights reflected off the feathers like they were made of molten gold. he was mesmerized, and just stood there for a while and starred while moving them this way and that

 

"Jarvis when Bruce is back in the grid tell him... tell him he should see me as soon as possible."


	5. Chapter 5

"Think Steve, Think." Steve is pacing his room, wings slightly unfolded and drawn close to him in an unconscious effort to look smaller.

 

"First things first, I need to clean up." Steve cringed at the memory of what the bathroom looked like, and he didn't particularly like the feeling of drying bodily fluid on his feathers (feathers! he had feathers!). Still trying to fully grasp what just happened, he set his mind to the task of cleaning up.

 

First, He went into the closet and got some plush towels and laid them on his bed, then went and got some warm water and wash cloths. He didn't exactly know what to do, but figured that warm water couldn't hurt anything.

 

He sat on the towels with the washcloths soaking in the container of warm water next to him, he then proceeded to take his wing and pull it around him.

 

'Warm.' was the first thought that came to his mind. He felt safe, protected, while encased in the warm, albeit dirty, feathers.

 

He reached over and wrung out a cloth and gently spread it over the inside of the long flight feathers at the bottom and worked his way up, meticulously wiping every single feather until it was gleaming then moved on to the next wing when he finished that he had a little problem, He couldn't reach the backs. He shuddered at the thought of not cleaning the feathers, which were probably the worst, and the feathers that were out of place kind of hurt. He thought of asking someone for help, but who? Nat? No. Clint? Definitely not. Tony? No, he couldn't tell Tony, and he probably wouldn't survive him or anyone else for that matter touching his wings. He wasn't sure his back would be in the best shape for a shower, that will have to do. though, he should probably clean up the bathroom first. He folded his wings to his back and got up, put the towels away, emptied the now, red-tinted water out and went to work on the bathroom.

 

—

 

2 hours later the bathroom was clean and he was able to step under the shower to finally clean himself up. A hiss left his mouth when he first places his back under the current of water

 

"Please lower the temperature a little Jarvis." The water lowered to a more bearable temperature. He proceeded to reach behind him to work out the many shifted or out of place feathers and wash them off. when he got out and dried his body, he caught the glint of his eye in the mirror before a loud "Thwack!" Filled the room. Water sprayed off of his wings spattering the mirror with small droplets.

 

He left the bathroom and collapsed onto his bed exhausted from all the pain, work, and quite literal changes to his body. He was unsure if he could sleep on his back so he spread out on his stomach like he had been doing since his back started to hurt and fell asleep, his wings limp and spread out at his sides.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve was having a dilemma. He wanted to go out for a run, but couldn't wear shirts anymore, it agitated his feathers and the wings would constantly shift and move to where you could see them. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he stopped pacing and went over to his closet, he had found a sweatshirt could work to hide the wings with minimal discomfort, but he couldn't go running, he'll just find a different way to work out.

 

He set out the clothes he deemed ok to wear for the day and started doing push-ups pull-ups and other exercises he could do in his room. When he finished he put on the large sweatshirt and sweatpants he set out, but found yet another problem. Although the wings were covered they only covered the tops. His wings were almost as tall as he was and would drag on the floor if he didn't hold them up. In his anger his wings fluffed up and spread fully his shirt was ripped to shreds.

 

"Damnit"

 

"Jarvis order a bunch of those sweatshirts and call Bruce."

 

"The shirts are ordered but master Bruce is still offline."

 

"When will he be back to where I can talk to him?"

 

"Sir is sending a jet to pick him up four days from now."

 

"Ok Rogers it's four days you can do this for four days." Steve rallied himself and decided if he couldn't leave his floor then he would see what these wings could really do.

 

"Master Rogers may I ask you what you are attempting to do?" Steve shifts the couch he has in his right arm and sets down the armchair in his left

 

"I'm going to try to fly."

 

"I do not believe there to be sufficient space for that."

 

"that's why I'm moving the couch and chairs."

 

"My calculations show that even with the growth in your wingspan you do not have enough lift to fly with them though you could glide."

 

"Wait, they grew?"

 

"Yes, when they first emerged last night I did scans and measurements for the file master Bruce composed when the back pain started I deemed it a good idea to get scans and measurements regularly to see changes in them"

 

"So, in theory they will continue to grow and I could fly with them at one point?"

 

"Yes, the first measurements shows a 6ft wingspan whilst the measures from today show an 9-10 ft wingspan. in order to fly I calculate a 20ft wingspan."  
Steve cautiously looked over his shoulder at the wings. They were already too big to hide, but he couldn't imagine a 20-foot wingspan.

 

"Got any ideas on how to hide them?" Jarvis remained silent. Steve through his arms up in defeat and his wings twitched up with them. He put the couch and chairs back and went to shower

 

—

 

Tony had been sitting there for 3 hours. He had gotten up and waited for Steve to come up from his daily run, but the soldier was nowhere to be found

 

"Hey 'J' where is Steve?"

 

"Master Rogers is on his floor. I do not believe him to be leaving his level any time today or for the foreseeable future." Alarms went off in Tony's brain. Steve never skipped his runs or working out in the gym. Tony stalked off to his penthouse.

 

"Jarvis give me footage from last 3 hours on Steve's floor."

 

"I cannot do that sir." Tony let out a litany of curses.

 

"Is this because of that stupid doctor patient confidentiality thing? Bruce isn't even here."

 

"Master Rogers has requested some privacy from the team."

 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

 

"It means sir, that I cannot allow you access to master Rogers unless he allows me to. Would you like me to ask him you would like to speak with him?"

 

"Sure, let's see what he has to say."


	7. Chapter 7

"Master Bruce I need to inform you about the development in master Rogers's back issue." Bruce had just boarded the jet Tony sent to pick him up

 

"Has something happened?!"

 

"Yes, it would seem that Master Rogers is now in possession of a new pair of appendages." Jarvis replies vaguely for he knows that sir has hidden bugs on the jet to see what Bruce is doing. Luckily Bruce quickly understands and asks Jarvis for scans to which Jarvis happily opens. Bruce lets out a gasp.

 

"Why didn't you tell me when this happened?!?"

 

"You were offline and master Rogers asked it be kept a secret. The next morning when he had... difficultys... he inquired about you, but I had no way of contacting you. I proceeded by taking scans every day to show development and growth." Jarvis pulled up the growth charts next to the others to show just how large Steve's wings had grown in 5 days

 

"Wow! 20ft! That's... wow. I can't wait to work with him and help him with his... difficulties as you put it. I can't imagine what he's going through."

 

—

 

Back at the tower Tony was listening in through the wires and bugs he put on the jet but Jarvis that sneaky son of a bitch. (Wait did that make him the bitch?)

 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Steve hasn't left his room in a week! And now he has 'appendages' that are 20ft! Is he like a merman now and is stuck in his bathtub?" Tony let his mind wander a little bit with that thought, but he lost it with the whole 'how to sex up a fish tail' thing.  
He decided to give up. He obviously wasn't going to get any good info tonight, he closed the hologram and went up to his penthouse.

 

—

 

When Bruce arrived it was like 4:30am and he went straight to Steve's floor.  
When he first saw Steve, his jaw dropped.

 

Having the scans was one thing, but it no justice to how... well, ethereal Steve looked. The wings that he could once keep from dragging were now so long the long flight feathers were constantly touching the ground and there were feathers everywhere. Steve looked nearly insane, but a week in solitary will do that to a man.

 

"I know, the place is a mess, but the feathers just keep falling out."

 

"Molting."

 

"What?"

 

"it's called molting Steve, when a bird or in your case someone with wings loses their feathers to make place for new ones to grow in." Bruce starres some more. "Can I examine them?" Steve shudders but then asks where Bruce would like him and sits on the stool he pulls over.

 

"Ok Steve, I'm just going to go behind you and examine the structures and feathers." Bruce calmly explained what he was doing as he walked around Steve mindful of the wing bits that were settled on the ground.

 

"Sorry for the mess, I try to groom and keep them clean but I can't reach behind me to do the backs." Steve said with a flush on his face.

 

"Well if you want I can help you with that."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Since you can’t reach I can groom the backs." Steve pondered that and then agreed. Bruce's grooming was gentle and he could barely tell he was subtly examining them as he worked. When he worked his way into the joint between his back and where the wing started Steve outright moaned. The feeling of fingers there was like nothing he had ever felt before. Then he felt wetness and got confused and slightly alarmed.

 

"w-what is that?"

 

"That's the oil gland," Bruce said as he gently massaged the gland and more oil was released a warm scent filled the air it wasn't bad it smelled like home to Steve. Safe.

 

"The oil gland secretes oil to be used to groom and waterproof the wings, it's no wonder they are in this shape if the oil was never used. From now on I need to have me or someone else do this for you to keep them healthy." Bruce began gathering the oil and carefully spreading it into his feathers. Steve was loving the attention and went into a state of pure bliss, just vibrating with happiness. When Bruce finished he let out an unhappy sigh and then came back to himself.

 

"Oh my! I am so sorry I have no idea what just came over me." Steve’s face was almost as red as Tony's armor.

 

"It's ok Steve grooming is mainly done by a mate and is very common to create that reaction." Steve turned even redder if that was even possible at Bruce's insinuating about the erection he was sporting at the moment.

 

"I want you to come to my office tomorrow, I guess technically later today for some tests. But I need some sleep in a real bed now and I suggest you do too." With that Bruce got up and left. Tomorrow he would have to deal with Tony so he fully deserved some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long and indulgent in some steve/tony deep talk. Enjoy!

"Hey Jarvis? I know Bruce asked me to go to his lab, but can you ask him how I do That without being seen?" A few minutes later, Bruce came out of the elevator with what looked like a bunch of leather straps. Steve eyed the thing in his hand and took a step back while his wings raised.

 

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you it's to keep your wings strapped to your back under a shirt so they don't get seen." Bruce scolded him as he untangled the harness.

 

30 minutes and an ice pack later (Bruce got thwacked in the face with his wing while wrestling it into the harness) he was all set now all he needed was a shirt and they would be on their way.

 

—

 

"It lives! Haven't seen you in a while man." Clint is sitting playing (and losing) Mario kart against Nat when they walk through to get to the lab

 

"Yeah I've been... sick. Just getting a checkup." Clint nods and is back to his game, but Natasha gives him one of her 'I know your full of crap but I want to see how this plays out' glares.

 

—

 

Once in the lab Bruce locks the door and starts messing with things. There is an area in the middle where all the equipment is cleared away

 

"Take off your shirt and the harness then stand in the middle there" Bruce points to the open area. "I want to get a better look at just how much wing you have, so if you would please extend your wings out as far as you can" Steve slowly unfolded his wings off his back and spread them gradually wider and wider until they were fully spread.

 

"Wow" a blush was crawling its way down his back at Bruce's exclamation. He also strangely felt super exposed and it made his cock twitch in his pants.

 

"Umm... this feels really... wrong?" Steve's voice was barely audible as Bruce inspected his wings closer. Steve's head was to the floor, but Bruce could see the horror and embarrassment on his face

 

"Oh, OH! Sorry Steve I didn't even think about presenting that must be uncomfortable and I have the scans you can put them down." Bruce's voice got gentle and Steve drew his wings in until they were safely plastered to his back he was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another.

 

"What's presenting?" Steve asked the floor with the same small voice from before, it made Bruce smile a little at how such a strong man who was Captain America could look so small but he mentally scolded himself this wasn't Captain America this is a 25-year-old who was shoved into the present world.

 

"It's ok Steve you don't need to be embarrassed I just hadn't realized how the wings would affect your brain and how you perceive things. Presenting is how birds attract mates they stretch out their wings and show the undersides to attract a mate, I didn't think that it would affect you but it proves just how much you were affected. This means that your DNA had fully bonded and accepted the other DNA introduced"

 

"What do you mean 'other' DNA I thought it was bird DNA”

 

“It is mainly bird DNA, but there were other unknowns in it so be on the watch for any other changes"

 

"What do you think could change? Will I grow a tail and cat ears now!?" Steve's chest felt tight and he was panicking now the thought of another part of his body not being his anymore made him sick. He backed himself up into a corner and leapt up onto one of the ledges Tony put throughout the tower near vents for Clint. He sat pressed into the corner and pulled his wings around him. Bruce just stared for a second Steve could never reach the ledge even with the super serum, but with a strong beat of his wings he was able to get up there now. Bruce was pretty sure Steve hadn't done it optionally but he had just flown.

"Steve? Steve can you please come down?" Bruce gently coaxed him trying to be as unthreatening as he could. A muffled 'no' could be heard, but the wings tightly wrapped around him opened a little to let sound in and out.  
"ok, that's ok. You can stay up there as long as you want Steve but I'm not going to do anything to you and you are safe."

 

—

 

Steve ended up staying there through dinner but ate the plate of food Bruce brought him.

 

"Do you want me to get Tony?" Bruce asked in a final effort to get Steve to come down and talk.

 

"No! Don't want them to know" Steve shouted his voice wavered and cracked from when Bruce's earlier attempts had resulted in tears

 

"He doesn't have to be here he can talk through Jarvis like when he's on a trip." There was a moment of silence and a broken 'yes' was said from the winged man

 

"Ok I'll go talk to him AND I won't tell him anything." Bruce added when Steve's breath hitched.

 

—

 

"What's shakin' bacon?" Tony was bent over an Ironman gauntlet when Bruce arrived in the garage.

 

"Well... i've kind of sort of broken Steve" Bruce winced at the way Tony's head whipped towards him.

 

"What the hell did you do? HOW the hell do you BRAKE captain America!?"

 

"Um, ok so something happened at the battle at the lab and I was helping him and may have said something and he kind of had a panic attack and won't get down from Clint's nest in my lab."

 

"That's not really helping me Bruce, I need more info for one thing what did you say and what the everloving fuck happened at the lab, he hasn't been himself since then and if he needs your help it has to be serious I need to know Bruce this could affect the team."

 

"He doesn't want anyone to know and even when I asked him to see if he would talk to you, he just about started freaking out again, I'm not allowed to tell you anything but if you can get him to tell you then that's fine. Believe me Tony I want to tell you I wanted to tell you from the start to get your help but he is having a really hard time with this and just needs a friend right now, so will you talk to him?"

 

—

 

Bruce walked back into the lab with Tony standing outside.

 

"Steve? Tony is here to talk to you; do you want to see him or call him?"

 

"Call."

 

"Ok. Jarvis?" Ringing was projected through the labs speakers and Tony picked up right away.

 

"Hey Steve I heard you had a bad day, are you ok?" Bruce had never heard Tony sound so kind and sincere before

 

"I-I couldn't breathe." Steve's voice is ragged and you can hear the tears and pain in it. Tony's heart jumps in his chest. He wants more than anything to bust in and hug Steve forever, but he can't that wouldn't help Steve now.

 

"Steve can you tell me what happened so I can help you?"

 

“No! N-no can't... won't - don'wanna m' a monster." Steve's voice was frantic and broken his Brooklyn accent broke through his sobs.

 

"No Steve. No, you could never be a monster. You are NOT nor ever will be a monster. You are one of the best people I know, Steve" Tony pleaded with the distressed man.

 

"You don't have to tell me anything I don't need to know unless you want to tell me. It's ok Steve. I know how scary it is I get panic attacks too. You are not alone."

 

"R-really?"

 

"Really."

 

"Do you know what caused it?" Tony asked

 

"My body- I..I'm not me... I thought I could help people if I could breathe on my own and wasn't constantly sick- always a burden to everyone around me so I signed up and joined the war, and I did I helped people saved lives but that wasn't me it was The Captain who did it. I'm just some kid from Brooklyn who was never supposed to live past 15 so I decided if I was going to go out I wanted to have a chance to help," Steve's breath hitched again, but he gets it under control and continues "then THIS happens and yet another piece of me is not ME sometimes I just want to be that kid from Brooklyn again 5'5 and 100 lbs no one looked his way, they didn't expect anything from him but I'm not him and this body isn't mine." Tony was speechless and tried to gather his thoughts.

 

"I know how it feels... when I woke up in that... that cave in Afghanistan with a car battery in my chest I thought I was in hell I thought I would be tortured for all eternity for my crimes. Did you know they called me the merchant of death? Yeah, my weapons caused so much pain and suffering. I still have days where I think about just ripping this out of my chest." He taps on the glass of the arc reactor.

 

"Will you please come down now? You don't have to see me if you don't want to but I'm here for you if you need it." There was some shuffling (and flapping)

 

"Thanks Tony." Steve sounded better Tony’s mouth quirked up into a smile.

 

"No problem Steve."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments it makes me so happy to read them!

It had been a week since Steve had broken down in the lab he had gotten better and now with the harness he could leave his apartment but still couldn’t train or even wear his suit. SHIELD was getting mad that Captain America hadn’t been fighting in almost a month. 

Having thought it through he felt ok telling Tony. They had gotten closer because they talk a lot more now. Tony, he rationalized, would have to find out some time. He had to fight with the Avengers again and to do that he needed his suit to fit him. (Also, Bruce was gone again and he yelled at him before he left to get someone to groom his wings for him)

 

“Hey Jarvis?”

 

“Yes, master Rogers”

 

“Can you tell Tony I want to see him, if he has time that is I know how busy he can get.”

 

Silence.

 

“Sir asks if you are sure he wants you to feel ok with this and not pressured in any way.”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

—

 

Meanwhile...

 

“Sir, master Rogers is inquiring about you going and seeing him” Tony stands petrified, in the middle of his kitchen with his 4th (or 5th? he lost count) coffee in his hand halfway to his mouth.

 

“Is he sure? I don’t want him to rush himself because he feels he owes it to me not to keep secrets” after a silence Jarvis doesn’t answer just opens the elevator and Tony steps inside.

 

—

 

Steve starts to get ready for Tony. He takes his harness off as well as his shirt and sits down on his bed cross-legged while beginning the grooming of his inner wings. His heart is racing in his chest. What if Tony hates him. What if he is disgusted. Just thinking about losing Tony makes his throat dry with fear. He starts the new breathing techniques Tony had shown him during their talks to keep his anxiety in check

There is a knock at the door.

 

“Hey Steve, it’s me.”

 

“Come in”

 

—

 

On the way down to Steve’s floor Tony's mind is racing 10x faster than it normally is. He kind of knows what to expect. From what he can deduce Steve has extra appendages growing out of his back, but they can’t be that major if he could hide them under his shirts (in his panic Tony had forgotten about the 20ft comments from the jet he overheard) his stomach was in knots when he finally arrived and knocked on Steve’s door

 

“Hey Steve, it’s me.” He called.

 

“Come in.” He heard from what sounded like the bedroom so he went inside and made his way back to the bedrooms.

 

When he made it to Steve’s door he hesitated.

 

“Are you sure about this? You don’t have to if you're not ready.”

 

“I’m ready and I need your help anyway.” Tony's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion by Steve’s words.

 

“Ok, I’m coming in.”

 

Whatever Tony was expecting, it was not this. There Steve was, sitting half naked on his bed, fingers Nervously grooming the golden insides of his... wait, are those WINGS! Wtf Steve had wings! He must have had one hell of an expression on his face because Steve let out a chuckle.

 

“You look like a fish out of water.” That brought tony back and he snapped back

 

“Well, you look like an Angel.” He wasn’t entirely sure if that was supposed to be an insult or not, but just continues staring at Steve's body it’s normally perfect, but the wings are just a cherry on top of that gorgeous sundae that was Steve Rogers.

 

“So, can you help me?”

 

“Help you with what?” Tony was caught off guard at Steve’s sudden question.

 

“well, first I need you to groom the backs. I can’t reach. Usually Bruce does it, but he’s gone and he had words with me about how important it is to keep the oil on them and this and that science speak that was lost on me.”

 

“Ok... how does one groom someone’s wings? I don’t exactly have experience in this area.”

 

“umm...” Steve blushed thinking about what happens when his wings are groomed and then turned even redder as he thought of tony doing it. “...well, you need to be behind me.”

 

“Ok.” Tony climbed up onto the bed Behind Steve. Steve’s wings began to spread. Tony watched in fascination as the feathers spread before his eyes

 

“See the gland at the base of the wing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You have to massage it to get the oil and then spread the oil over the feathers one at a time. If one is out of place fix it and if it can’t be fixed tell me and I’ll pull it. That really hurts so try to fix it as much as you can.”

 

“Ok.” Tony started to reach for Steve’s back when Steve started talking again

 

“Also it feels really... good to me so I sometimes make... noises...” Steve was so red Tony wouldn’t be surprised if his wings turned red. “just ignore me if that happens Bruce says it’s just a reaction because mates usually do this to each other... so yeah.”

 

“It’s ok Steve it’s not like I haven’t heard anyone moan before or never had someone pop a boner in front of me, and yes, I know what will happen I’ve given and received massages before and that’s just how the body reacts it’s not something you need to be embarrassed about.” Steve bobbed his head. Tony took that as an invitation to continue and reached for his back. When he first touched Steve his whole body tightened the muscles under Tony’s hand pulled tight as he gently began to rub back and forth not going too close to the wings.

 

“Relax Steve, I’m not going to hurt you.” With Tony’s voice Steve slowly relaxed and hummed in contentment as Tony’s hand drifted closer and closer to the base of the right wing.

 

“ok Steve, I’m going to massage the gland now.” Steve made a cute little approving noise in the back of his throat. Tony rubbed the gland and Steve’s back bowed as he let out the single most filthy moan Tony had ever heard and that’s saying something coming from a guy that has had at least 3 sex tapes online. He continued his rubbing and more oil leaked onto his hand it was warm and smelled so good, like Steve and warmth and goodness. Steve’s moans turned into whimpers and he stretched out his wings further.  
He first started with the joint at the top of the right wing and Steve purred. that’s right, purred like a fucking cat. Steve was in a different world as Tony finished the first wing and started the other. When he finished, he got up and Steve let out a little sad huff of air still coming down from the high of chemicals they were pumped into his brain. 

He washed his hands but had a contact high from Steve, his pants were obscenely tented and he was flushed in the face. He adjusted himself so the raging hard-on wasn’t as prominent and walked back into the room. Steve was still blissed out from the grooming so he walked over and kissed his forehead and left to his floor. 

Tony was a lot of things, but a rapist is not one of them and Steve obviously couldn’t give consent now so his right hand will have to work for tonight, but tomorrow he was going to have a LONG talk with Steve about just how much he liked that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I have never written something like this before and it took a while to figure out where I wanted to go with this thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy!

Steve found Tony in his garage bent over one of his many cars, music blasting over the speakers. The volume lowered when he walked in and Tony looked up from where he was working. He looked delicious, his hair messy and spiked up randomly where he had been running his hands through it. He had oil stains all over him. A particular smudge across his cheek caught Steve’s eye. There was a rag that had seen better days sticking out of his black jeans that had Steve’s mouth watering.

 

“Hey cap, I was just about to go looking for you I had something I want to talk with you about.” Steve’s heart started to race. Had tony noticed how he felt about him? Was he mad?

 

“Calm down,” Tony’s face held a mischievous grin. “you look like you are marching off to your death. It’s nothing bad, actually if I’m correct it will be pretty awesome.”

 

“Ok Tony, what did you want to talk about.”

 

“Well first off, are you attracted to me?” Steve gaped at that. He was frozen. He felt his face blush so much he felt like he had a fever.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tony continued, seemingly unfazed by Steve’s obvious feelings. “I was wondering if you would like to act on those feelings.” Steve wasn’t sure what to say; that wasn’t exactly a question, but Tony started to look like he did when he was hurting but didn’t want anyone to know so he got all stubborn and pushed everyone away.

 

“Wh-what do you mean ‘act’?” Steve’s voice wavered.

 

“I mean, Finnish what we started yesterday.” Tony's eyes had that hopeful glint to them and Steve melted.

 

“Yeah.” Steve’s voice was no more than a rushed exhale. He barely had time to inhale again before tony stepped up to him and crushed their mouths together.

 

Tony’s lips were soft and sweet, everything Steve had ever imagined and more. Steve, once out of his shock started to kiss back, he leaned over more and slotted their mouths over each other again. He took Tony's bottom lip between his and sucked on it drawing a whine out of the smaller man. Tony’s tongue traced the seam of Steve’s lips making him gasp and Tony deepened the kiss, his tongue licked into Steve’s mouth a noise of pleasure left him under the attention. Steve had backed him up to the wall and pressed Tony against it. His hands traced Tony’s sides and over his ass before he gripped under his thighs and pinned the smaller man. Tony’s legs wrapped around Steve’s hips and Steve slotted their erections together. They both let out a moan the feeling of their still clothed dicks rubbing together was mind blowing.

 

“Bed.” Tony was able to gasp out between kisses. Steve adjusted his arm under Tony’s bottom and while still kissing him, he walked them to the elevator. The elevator took them to Steve’s floor where they stumbled into his room clothing was lost along the way both still had their pants on and Steve still had his harness on. Tony was sitting down on the bed Steve crawled over him to start kissing him again. Tony pushed his leg between Steve’s and used his knee to rub at the impressive boner tenting his pants

 

“Tony...” Steve breathed out. There was a ripping sound and Steve’s wings fluttered open. Tony was speechless, the huge wings spread from behind Steve the remnants of the harness fell from Steve’s body. Tony felt safe, covered Entirely by Steve. Steve would take care of everything. Steve pulled at his pants and pulled them off, Tony’s cock hit his stomach with a wet slap and then Steve had his pants off too. He started kissing Tony’s jaw and trailing down his neck, stopping to suck a bruise on his collarbone. When he made his way to Tony's nipples, he sucked and pulled at the little pink nubs. After he placed a single kiss in the middle of the arc reactor. Tony felt all the love in the world with that single act. He had never felt that that part of him deserved love. Since Afghanistan, he had pretty much stopped dating and the few people who he had been with rather ignored it and never touched him there.

 

“Tony?” Steve’s voice pulled him back. His vision was cloudy and he felt Steve wipe a tear from his cheek. He was crying. “Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” Tony let out a wet chuckle. Steve was worried about him. He thought he had hurt him, and then stopped.

 

“N-no, no one's ever touched me with good intentions on the reactor before, it’s hideous.” Tony turned his face away from Steve’s eyes, the blue of those eyes could see directly into his soul. Steve’s hand held onto the back of his neck and he leaned over to kiss away the tears on his face.

 

“It's beautiful,” he said between kisses. “It is what keeps you alive, but what makes it the most wonderful thing is it’s YOU Tony, part of you, and you are the best person I know.” His words pulled more tears from Tony and he kissed them away just as fast as they could fall.

 

He followed the trail of love bites down again and this time kissed and licked the scar tissue surrounding the reactor then moved down even further. He sucked a bruise on his left hip and kissed all around his thighs and hips except for the one place he wanted him. At this point Tony was writhing under Steve and thrusting up into nothing Steve held his hips down and gave the head a little kitten lick. Tony just about came just from that. He licked him from base to tip and then took the head into his mouth and sucked. Tony had to close his eyes. The view of Captain America sucking him off was almost too much. His lips stretched around his cock cheeks hollowed and his pupils blown wide the blue of his eyes barely visible anymore looking up at him from under those long lashes. Steve chose that moment to bob his head and take Tony fully in the warmth of his mouth. Tony’s fingers tangled in his blond hair and Steve moaned the vibrations traveled through Tony’s dick.

 

“Steve.” Tony gasps out. He whimpered when Steve pulled off with a ‘pop’ and looked up at Tony. Steve leaned up and kissed Tony again. Steve’s hand traced its way down Tony's body, he rolled his balls in his hands, then moved down and rubbed at his entrance.

 

“Is this ok?” Steve asked. It took a minute for Tony’s brain to catch up.

 

“Yes! Yes, s’ok.” Tony slurred out and then Steve’s hand returned, but it was slick with lube. His finger circled the muscle a few times before dipping in to the first knuckle Steve slowly worked Tony open. He added in another finger after the first and scissored them wringing a gasp from the smaller man. His fingers felt around for that wonderful spot deep inside. Tony jolted and moaned low and long when he found it, Steve proceeded to hit his prostate on every other thrust into Tony and before long he pulled out of Tony. Tony whimpered at the loss, but soon something much larger was pushing at his entrance. The blunt pressure on him pushed the air from his lungs. Steve slowly pushed into Tony inch by agonizing inch. When he finally bottomed out Tony felt like he was being split in two. Steve was much larger than anyone he had been with before.

 

“Move” he gasped out. Steve pulled out and thrust in again experimentally once and then twice he started a rhythm that had Tony making the BEST noises. When Tony opened his eyes, he thought he had died and went to heaven Steve’s wings were spread out, Tony could see the golden undersides and the light was creating a halo on his blond hair he looked like the best thing in the word and then some. Steve’s thrusts were starting to speed up and get more frantic. A large hand wrapped around Tony’s aching cock and in half a dozen pulls he was coming all over Steve’s hand and his stomach. Steve sped up his frantic thrusting and thrust in once more, then spilled into Tony. Tony felt himself stretching further and further, he tried to squirm away, but Steve held him there and oh my god Steve was STILL coming. Once Steve had come back to himself he leaned in and kissed Tony then tried to pull away, causing both men to let out a pained noise.

 

“Tony?” Steve’s voice wavered. Tony looked up into his scared blue eyes. “I-I think I’m... stuck.” Steve was looking down at where they were connected and tried to pull away again. No luck. Steve started to panic again. His breath caught in his chest.

 

“Hey,” Tony brought his hands up to hold Steve’s face. “It’s ok Steve, remember how to breathe.” He took Steve’s hand and placed it over the reactor to let Steve feel his chest expand and contract. “breathe with me Steve.” Once he had Steve calmed down, he could start to figure out what was happening.

 

“Ok. I’m good now.” It had been 15 minutes and Steve was still inside Tony and from what Tony could gather still coming. “I know I’m not the most experienced at this but I’m pretty sure this isn’t supposed to happen.” Steve said, trying for humor to make the situation less awkward.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna agree with you on that.” Tony was trying to figure out what to do. Steve let his head fall onto Tony’s shoulder, his arms still holding his body off of Tony so not to crush him. Tony still had his legs wrapped around Steve’s hips. He raised his arms and hugged Steve rubbing at his back, tracing the seam between his wings and Steve’s skin trying to soothe the larger man.  
“It’s ok Steve,” Tony wasn’t the best person with emotions. “Would you like to call Bruce?” Steve shook his head and nuzzled deeper into Tony’s shoulder “ok but if it doesn’t go away in half an hour we have to call him, deal?” Steve let out a small noise of agreement and Tony began rubbing at his back again as Steve’s wings raised and wrapped them in their cocoon of warmth.


	11. Chapter 11

When another 15 minutes passed, they had been tied together for thirty minutes. Tony’s stomach was swollen with the amount of cum filling him.

 

“I think it’s starting to go down.” Steve slowly sat up mindful of their situation and then proceeded to thrust his hips a little the movement jarred Tony and he let out an whine. Some cum leaked out and Steve tried again, this time he was able to pull out with a ‘pop’. Cum was steadily leaking out of Tony’s abused hole.

 

“I’ll get a washcloth.” Steve got up and disappeared into the bathroom, then returned still naked but now clean with a warm washcloth. He gently wiped Tony as much as he could, then tossed the cloth into his hamper.  
He climbed back into the bed and lay on his back, then spreading his wings he pulled Tony to his chest and set him on the soft downy feathers after he wrapped both of them with his other wing. Hiding them from the world. Tony fell asleep in the soft feathers and a slow heartbeat next to him

 

—

 

“We need a shower.” Steve’s voice echoed in his sleep muddled mind. He let out a angry noise and buried his face further in the warm feathers. He felt Steve chuckle.

 

“come on sleepy-head.” Steve’s sounded soft and kind. He gently pulled his wing out from under Tony, and he shivered at the loss of warmth. Steve let out a good-natured huff of air and scooped Tony up in his arms. Instinctively Tony threaded his arms around Steve’s neck and nuzzled his head into his collar. “What am I going to do with you,” Tony could hear the grin in Steve’s rumbling voice, he could feel the vibrations from it where he was pressed against his still naked chest. Tony rebelled by giving Steve’s right nipple a lick that made a shiver go up the soldier's spine. 

Steve walked them into the bathroom where Jarvis had started the shower already. The water was the perfect temperature as Steve set him down under the spray. He tilted his head back to get his hair wet, Steve chose this moment to darken the bruises he had left last night on Tony’s neck and collar. Tony was pushed under the spray fully and Steve followed him trailing kisses to his mouth where he playfully nipped at Tony’s lip and deepened the kiss licking into the wet cavern of Tony’s mouth. Suddenly Tony was no longer warm from the constant water showering on them the sounds of water falling was muted and sounded far away, he reluctantly broke the kiss and looked around. Steve’s wings had encircled him again and was acting as an umbrella for him, keeping the water off of him. Steve’s face was red in embarrassment.

 

“Can’t control them, can you?” Tony asked with a grin on his face.

 

“No, not really. They tend to just do what they want. That’s why I need the harness I’ve shredded quite a few shirts and now I’ll need to get another before I can go out again.” Steve trailed off, his features pulled together in thought.

 

“You don’t have to anymore,” Tony said in a small voice “you don’t have to hide them.”

 

“I do.” Steve replied in a sad tone not making eye contact with Tony.

 

“No Steve, you really don’t. Bruce already knows and now I know, Thor is off in fairyland, Natasha could care less and Clint will probably try to ride on your back but we can deal with him later. We are your family Steve, you don’t have to hide this away. This doesn’t make you any less of a person, and that’s what you are Steve, a PERSON. You don’t have to CONSTANTLY be our big, strong, fearless leader all the time you can take a break from Captain America and just be Steve.” Tony was holding Steve’s jaw in his hand and rubbing at his cheek he kept eye contact trying his best to convey all the love and acceptance he could. Steve gave Tony a sad smile and pressed his lips to his for another kiss.

 

“I’ll think about it. I can’t guarantee that I can do it, but I’ll try.” Tony jumped forward and Steve caught him like he knew he always would. Steve’s wings lowered and they were once again surrounded by the sound of falling water.

 

—

 

This time when the jet arrived for Bruce he got a another ‘update’ on Steve’s ‘condition’ but this time Tony was in the loop.

 

“So, what is it doc?” Tony asked over the jets speaker system.

 

“Well from what it sounds like it’s a knot. Which means the DNA I couldn’t read was canine.” A muffled voice that sounded far away could be heard over the speakers as well.

 

“What’s a knot?” Steve sounded small again.

 

“A knot is a bulb on a male dog's penis that when they reach orgasm it inflates inside the female to keep ejaculate inside to increase the chance of pregnancy.” There was a strangled noise and then Tony’s laughter.

“I have a feeling you guys are going to have a lot to talk about, but I am going to want a full work up when I get back.” And with that he hung up.

 

—

 

“Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!” Steve said in a quiet voice to Tony after he hung up. Tony was sitting on the couch tapping away at his phone and Steve was in the kitchen getting some snacks.

 

“If you think that was bad you won’t survive the ‘full work up’ you are going to get.”   
Steve walked into the room with some chips and set them down in the coffee table before he plopped down on the other side of Tony. He leaned over with his arms on his knees and his head in his hands. His wings drooped falling over the couch and onto the floor.

 

“It’s ok, I won’t let him do anything you don’t want to do and I’ll be there the whole time.” Tony stroked down the wing nearest to him. He pulled it so it was settled on his lap instead of the floor. He started to straighten the out of place feathers and then stroked down, pulling contented noises out of Steve.

 

“Do you want to get up and go to the bedroom so I can properly groom you,” Tony wasn’t asking a question. “Come on you big loaf I can’t carry you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos I read all of the comments and love the tips. It was really hard for me to publish this because I have always had a hard time with language and English so thank you for reading even with the mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

After the humiliating check up with Bruce once he arrived Steve and Tony had went back to Steve’s floor and talked while watching a movie on the couch. Steve had his wings relaxed at his sides, but one wrapped itself around Tony’s shoulders.

 

“The team should know.” Steve’s sudden comment caught Tony off guard, his fingers stilled in Steve’s feathers where they had been mindlessly petting the soft wing draped over him.

 

“How do you want to tell them?” Tony asked looking up into Steve’s uncertain eyes “you can’t exactly just walk into the common room without a shirt on.”

 

“I don’t know Tony,” Steve ran a hand anxiously through his hair. “How about I make an announcement before movie night tomorrow?”

 

“Ok. I can’t wait to see Clint’s face!” Tony's eyes had that glint in them that told Steve he was up to no good again. Steve leaned over and kissed Tony.  
“What was that for?” Tony had that cute confused look on his face like when one of his 'bots shorts out and he had absolutely no idea why.

 

“Just because I can.” Steve replied a warm slightly heated look crept over his features and his feathers ruffled in anticipation.

 

“Well, you know what else we can do?” Tony asked feigning innocence.

 

“What?” Steve’s eyes were blown and he was watching Tony like he wanted to eat him alive. Tony sat up and threw his right leg over Steve’s lap and ended up straddling his ridiculously small hips. He rubbed his half hard dick on Steve and let out a groan. Steve’s hands found his hips and held onto them, maybe a little too tight, he would have wonderful finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow. Steve angled their hips together and rubbed his erection into Tony’s, he swallowed the little gasps and moans that left the smaller man with deep filthy kisses. Let it be known that Steve was a fast learner and he knew JUST how to take Tony apart. Steve trailed kisses all over Tony’s jaw line and sucked on that spot behind his ear that he liked SO much.

 

“St-Steve.” Tony moaned his name. That was the tipping point for Steve he picked Tony up and carried him into his bedroom. He let Tony fall onto the bed and followed after, he stripped Tony of his clothes and then flipped him on his stomach. Tony moaned when his neglected dick rubbed on the sheets.

 

“Steve?” He turned to look at the winged soldier behind him, Steve still had his pants on his wings were arched high around his shoulders, Steve had this look on his face that Tony just couldn’t place. Steve leaned over Tony’s body and caught his mouth in another frantic kiss, then he moved down to his shoulder. He kissed and licked his way down Tony’s spine, stopping at the dip in his lower back to massage at Tony’s ass with his hands effectively pinning the inventor down so he couldn’t rub against the blanket for any relief. Steve parted Tony’s ass cheeks and blew over his twitching hole, Tony had no time to think before Steve dove in and started to eat him out. A loud noise left tony and his hips rolled back into Steve’s face for more. Steve’s tongue swirled around his entrance and then he would suck at the muscle, the noises that Tony made were pornographic and Steve wanted to hear more. He dipped his tongue in and then out again working the inventor to relax under him. Steve brought his hand up to rub at Tony’s perineum to stimulate his prostate from the outside and that was it for Tony. He came so hard his vision whited out, when he came to Steve had curled around him like last night his large wings wrapped protectively around them. He nuzzled into the soft feathers and Tony fell asleep with a grin on his face.

 

—

 

“Ok team, Steve and I have something to say before we start so please be quiet and listen.” Tony was setting Steve up to tell the team about his wings. Steve felt his stomach flip, he calmed himself down and got up with Tony.

 

“I have thought of a lot of ways to do this, but I figured the best way is to show you and then answer any questions you have.” Steve mentally steeled himself “during the attack on the A.I.M lab a few months ago I was exposed to a vial of the stuff they were using to mutate the people there, and yes I am perfectly fine that is why I have been getting checked out by Bruce frequently and have been absent from team bonding activities like movie nights. There was a side effect of the vial though, and I hope it doesn’t change how any of you view me.” Steve concluded his speech and raised his arms to take off his shirt but his wings had other ideas. He hadn’t been wearing the new harness Tony had made him because he was going to be showing his wings to the team so the movement made his wings open and his shirt was ripped off of his body. He lowered his head; his ears were red and he felt the blush run down his back. He heard some gasps and even Natasha’s breathing picked up a little despite her unfazed look.

 

“So...um- yeah, I have wings now.” He stated bluntly.

 

“That’s so cool! Can you fly!” Clint blurted out into the awkward silence after a few minutes

 

“Actually, I haven’t tried yet.” Steve answered.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for,” Clint jumped up and grabbed Steve’s wrist and started to pull him toward the elevator. “Let’s go try!” Steve shot a pleading look at Tony but just got a chuckle in return.

 

“Come on guys let’s go watch Captain America face plant into a mat!” He called over his shoulder following the archer into the elevator.

 

—

 

When they all reached the training room, Steve was not happy. His wings were pulled tight to his sides the scraps from his shirt were still hanging off of him. He had his arms crossed defiantly across his chest.

 

“Come in Cap, just try,” Clint pleaded with the stubborn man. Steve rolled his eyes pulled the remains of his shirt off and opened his wings, gave them two beats and wrapped them around himself again.

“Oh, come on! That was just sad man, you have to actually TRY.” Clint called back. “imagine the advantage you could have during a fight. You could save people trapped in buildings and give air support.” This seemed to pick at the captain's interest, he slowly opens his wings again and gave them a few flaps. He could feel the pull on his body, but didn’t leave the ground.

 

“Jarvis raise the platform.” Tony's voice cut over the muttering avengers. The platform began to rise out of the floor it was sometimes used for training with obstacles, but the other smaller platforms didn’t rise, not fully at least, they created a ramp for him to run up and jump off of.   
Steve placed himself on the far side of the room where the ramp started and the Avengers were on the other side by the showers. He spread his wings, but not fully yet, then he started up the ramp. As he ran, he moved his wings and he felt them catch on the air. He reached the ledge and jumped off, his wings opened fully with a ‘thwap’ and he pumped them up and down. When he opens his eyes, he was soaring high above the other superheroes, the high ceiling of the training room allowing him space to beat his wings. He felt amazing, his heart was pounding as he slowly glided down to the others. when flying he was fine the issue was stopping. The others jumped out of the way before he hit them, but Tony didn’t react fast enough and was knocked over onto the mat, Steve landing on top of him.

 

“Ouch.” A groan left Tony as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He came face to face with Steve and laughed at the Stupid look in his face.

 

“Sorry,” Steve said, sitting back on his heels and rubbings at the back of his neck. His face was red again. “Guess I’ll have to practice my landings.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter out i wanted to figure out where i wanted this story to go. i was thinking i could turn this into a mpreg and if so who should have the baby. (Bucky?) what do you guys think? comment below what you would like to see and ill try to incorperate some of the ideas in if i can. as always please enjoy!

Steve hadn’t left the gym in 8 hours. 

Ever since he started flying he never wanted to stop. He still had some trouble with his landings, but he Was getting better. Tony was the one constantly on Steve about taking brakes and eating. He chuckled to himself, they had completely flipped, usually it was Steve who had to drag him to bed or to eat. Tony was sitting in now what was his corner of the training room watching Steve practice over and over. He had to admit that he was getting pretty good and 8/10 times didn’t land on his face. 

Steve circled over his head once more and then landed close to him, the air stirred up around him.

 

“What ya thinkn’ bout?” Steve’s Brooklyn accent made Tony hot all over and GOD the things Steve could do to him.

 

“Wondering how much weight you can carry while flying and trying to figure out a way to change your suit so you can fly, but also so it protects your wings.” Tony tried to not let his heated thoughts show.

 

“Well, let's find out.” Steve countered with that shit eating grin of his.

 

“Wha-?” Tony didn’t get to finish that thought before he was engulfed in super soldier. The air around them was filled with the distinctive thudding sound of wing beats and Tony clung to Steve for dear life. It was like being in the suit, but at the same time nothing like it at all. Tony gazed up at Steve, his blond hair flopped onto his forehead. Tony lovingly brushed it away and kissed him breathless. He didn’t realize when they landed on one of the support beams he left exposed for Clint to climb on from nest to nest.

 

“I guess I can carry at least your weight while flying.” Steve told him with a grin still on his face.

 

“Yeah” Tony's brain was still catching up on what just happened.

 

“Hey! lovebirds, lunch is ready!” Someone (Clint) called from below. Steve held on to his waist and Tony clasped his arms around his neck as Steve tipped off the beam into a free fall before opening his wings and gliding down. When they reached the ground, Steve kissed Tony again groping his ass and then started towards the door.

 

“Let’s go eat.” He said over his shoulder as he walked out of the gym.

 

—

 

Tony was jolted awake by the call to assemble the lights flashing in his room pulling him out of his slumber. Steve’s perpetual warmth against him was gone. Tony sat up and saw Steve gazing sadly at his shield.

 

“Come on I got a new suit for you ready in the lab.” He said slipping out of bed groggy. When he looked at Steve the only thing he could think of was a golden retriever happily wagging its tail in excitement as its owner came home. They took the elevator down to his lab and Tony helped Steve into his new uniform fit with slits for his wings and then suited up himself. Once suited up they both ran to the landing pad and jumped off to fly ahead to the battle before the quinjet.

 

“What are we looking at Jay?”

 

“It appears that there are Hydra agents with shrink rays attacking in Central Park.” The cool British tone answered.

 

“Everybody hear that?” Tony called over the comms. He received a few positives and then both he and Steve landed in Central Park

 

There were three Hydra agents terrorizing people where they landed. Steve quickly knocked them out with his shield and took off again.

 

“Jarvis give me a scan of these so called shrink rays.” when Tony asked a scan popped up on the H.U.D. the quinjet landed in a nearby clearing and the team filed out and started to take down the Hydra agents stationed around the park.

“ok guys, whatever you do don’t get hit with the blasts from the ray guns.” Tony called over the comms.

 

“no shit Sherlock.” Clint called back while shooting a hydra agent with one of the new stinger arrows Tony had made him. The agent dropped to the ground and started convulsing. “nice!”

 

Tony shot into the sky and circled around the park getting a count and location of all the Hydra agents spread around. The team was doing well, most of the agents had been taken into custody and their guns confiscated for Tony to look at later. There was one thing wrong, Steve was missing.

 

“Jarvis can you give me Steve’s location?” Tony asked, he had put trackers in all the team's new suits and could get their stats as well.

 

“I have a lock on his location, but the sensors are not able to pick up any stats.” Jarvis's normally clear tone was muddled with worry. Tony shot off to where Steve’s suit was sending a signal from. Tony landed in a group of trees there was evidence of a struggle and Steve’s shield was laying on the ground next to the suit, just the suit, Steve wasn’t in it. Was he running around naked without his shield? No, Steve would NEVER leave his shield by choice. Something happened to him. Tony's stomach twisted in his gut.

 

“sir, I am picking up life signs... but they are faint.”

 

“show me.” the scanner was brought up on the H.U.D and it pointed to... to the shield? Why would the shield bring up life signs? Tony looked around to make sure there were no hydra agents and he stepped out of the armor. It stayed in sentential mode ready for him to return. Tony crouched down in front of the shield and lifted it up to examine it. A small squeak brought his attention away from the shield and to the ground it had been covering. Sitting on the ground was what looked like... was that a fairy? Wait, no, not a fairy. STEVE! It was Steve but he was small enough to fit in Tony’s hand.

 

“Steve?!” he picked up the little creature and cradled him in his hands. “I was so worried, I thought I had lost you. Don’t EVER do that to me again.” Steves little wings fluttered against his fingers and he ran his forefinger over the shrunk soldier's head. Steves little face scrunched into a pout and he grabbed Tony's finger. “ok, we should get you home.” Tony set Steve down in the shield and got back into the armor, then gathered Steve’s belongings and let him ride in the shield on the way back to the tower while the team finished up with the hydra agents.


	14. Chapter 14

When they landed on the landing pad and Tony stepped up to the robotic arms that would disassemble the suit and send it to his garage Steve floated in the air his little wings fluttering so fast they made a little buzzing sound. Once the suit was gone tony stepped off the platform and opened his hands for Steve to set down in and take a rest. 

 

“you know, I thought the wings were crazy, but with you shrunk you look like a freaking fairy!” Tony told Steve as he walked into the tower. “we should get you some clothes.” he relieved as he set Steve down on the counter. He poked at Steve’s tiny stomach and Steve glared at him and covered his stomach protectively. “doll clothes should work. I think.” Steve tried to speak, but because of his size all tony heard were a series of squeaks. 

“sorry I can't understand you i'll work on something to amplify your voices wavelength and have Jarvis order some doll clothes that are in your sizes.” Tony turned around and handed Steve a little piece of paper towel and then filled a cup with warm water.

“I figure that you would like to clean up.” Steve placed the towel next to him and then fluttered his wings up to the lip of the cup, ripples moved across the surface of the water from Steve’s wings. He slowly lowered himself into the cup first testing the water, once the temperature was deemed worthy he splashed in and bobbed to the surface. Tony laughed at Steve's enthusiastic little chirps of happiness at the feeling of warm water around him after the battle. 

“glad you enjoy it.” he said and dipped a finger into the cup with Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around it and gave it a little squeeze. Tony twirled his finger in the cup, pulling Steve along for the ride. 

 

“geeze Tony, thanks for helping with all the clean up!” Clint called sarcastically when he and the others arrived. 

 

“sorry, I was a little preoccupied.” he said still staring lovingly where his finger was in the now Lukewarm water. 

 

“what are you looking at?” Clint asked as he walked closer to see what Tony was doing, Natasha followed. “is-is that who I think it is?!” Clint surged forward once he caught a glimpse and peered into the cup as the others crowded around to get a look as well. Steve hid most his body behind Tony's finger, but his wing and half his face was still visible to the avengers gathered around. Steve let out a little squeak towards Tony and then reached for the paper towel. Tony lifted him out of the water and wrapped the towel around him setting him on the counter when he turned to rinse out the mug. A series of loud squeaks alerted him and he quickly swiveled around to see Clint dangling Steve by his little foot while he tried his hardest to keep the towel around himself and his little wings fluttered uselessly at his sides. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” his voice pulled everyone's eyes to him and away from the small fluttering Steve in Clint’s hand. He quickly snatched Steve away from Clint and pulled him to his chest with his hands cupped around him. Tony checked on the tiny Steve in his hold to make sure he was ok. Apart from some red cheeks and a very angry pouty face he seemed unharmed. 

 

“OWW!” Barton’s exclamation of pain made him look up and even Steve stood up on his palm to look over his fingers at the commotion. Natasha had wacked Clint behind the head and proceed in giving him one of her patented ‘you have severely fucked up’ glares 

 

“are you completely stupid? Did the Hydra agents shrink your brain? That is still Steve no matter the size and you have probably just earned yourself another 3 months of cleanup and butler's duty.” she looked over to Steve for confirmation he nodded and then held up 4 tiny fingers. “4 it is.” she said and then forcefully pushed him into the elevator before getting in herself so she can take advantage of his now forced servitude to her and all the other avengers, but mostly her. 

 

“well green bean, we better start working on something to get him back to size.” Tony said to Bruce as he carried Steve into the now vacant elevator to go down to the labs. 

 

\-- 

 

“I don’t think we can reverse engineer the ray guns Tony” Bruce told him for the 50th time. “it will probably wear off in a week or so, hydra isn't exactly known for being the most reliable in building tech and coupled with the serum Steve should be fine.” Tony looked up a Bruce, he had a hand on his shoulder and Steve fast asleep on a small cushion in his other hand. 

“get some sleep Tony, we can continue in the morning.” he placed the sleeping Steve, cushion and all in Tony’s arms and pushed him towards the private elevator that goes directly to his floor (he hasn’t been up to his penthouse in a long time mostly spending his nights on Steve’s floor.) Maybe he should ask Steve to move in to his floor, it did have a bigger bed. He shook that thought out of his head, he’d think about that once this whole shrinking incident was over. Then he and Steve would talk. Man, he was getting ahead of himself, what even were they to each other? Boyfriends? More? Less? They hadn’t really talked about this whole thing, it just sort of happened. He guessed that he had the whole wing thing to thank for that. He would have never acted on his feelings if Steve hadn't showed to him that he trusted him enough with something that intimate. GOD he was so whipped.   
Still lost in his thoughts the elevator dinged to tell him it reached its destination. He walked into his penthouse and made a beeline for the large bed. He set Steve gently onto the pillow next to him and crawled under the covers, instantly he was dead to the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve was cold. He was cold, oh god he was cold. Was he on ice again? Did he sleep for another 70 years? Will all his friends be dead again? There was a rush of hot air over his back ruffling his feathers. That felt good. So warm. He turned and sat up in shock. Tony? But why was Tony so big? Steve walked over to Tony's slumbering face. He looked so peaceful. The lines that seemed permanently etched into his face were smoothed away, making him look so young. Steve surveyed his surroundings and saw that not only was Tony giant their whole room was huge. Wait, no, everything isn’t large he was small! The memory of yesterday came back to him. 

Steve wanted to look around so he tried to fly and was happy to report that he still had wings. He hovered above Tony for a little and caught a glimpse of himself. His... naked self, ok, first objective find something to wear. Luckily Tony had left the door cracked so he could go out into the bigger room. He flew over to the kitchen and He saw the paper towels. those could work. 5 minutes later he still couldn’t get the towel off the roll. Tony said that he would get some doll clothes yesterday, maybe they were here. He flew back into the bedroom to wake the sleeping inventor. 

 

“come on Tony! It's time to get up.” he called yet again perched on Tony’s chest standing on the arc reactor. Tony groaned and rolled over so Steve had to jump onto the pillow before Tony crushed him. What was he thinking, Tony was hard to wake up when Steve was a full grown super soldier with the capability to make coffee, there was no way that he could wake Tony up in this state. Or maybe he could use his size to his advantage. It never stopped him before what size he was so why should he let it now. Tony shifted onto his back again and threw an arm over his eyes. Jackpot. Steve trekked over the pillow to Tony's hand. He held Tony's finger in his arms.   
“sorry, Tony.” he said and bit down, hard. 

 

“OWW! What the fuck!” well, that got him up. “what the hell was that for Steve?!” Tony said around the finger he was sucking on. Steve just stood on the pillow and pulled a wing around to cover himself as he had been doing since he woke up.

“ok, ok, I'm up, I'll start on the communicator once I get some coffee in me. Steve gave a little chirp and pulled the wing closer around him. “and I'll look into those clothes.” with that Tony got up and went into the bathroom to do his business. 

 

Tony stumbled into the kitchen Steve was already there waiting perched on the faucet. As he passed, he patted Steve on the head with a finger and started the coffee maker. 

 

“would you like a bath again?” Tony asked with a smile on his face as he held up the steaming cup of coffee. Steve wasn’t not impressed. “aww, come on Steve it’s kind of funny.” Steve just continued to stare with his arms crossed. 

“imagine the sex!” Tony's face lit up with an idea. That pulled a reaction out of Steve. His whole body turned red and he pulled both his wings around his tiny body. “I could rim you and blow you at the same time.” Tony had that look on his face. Steve started to back away, but had nowhere to go and he couldn’t fly with his wings wrapped around his body. In the blink of an eye Tony lunged for Steve and Steve in panic opened his wings on instinct to look bigger, bad choice. Tony pinned him down with one finger to his chest and his wings were trapped beneath him leaving his aching cock completely in Tony’s view. 

“one squeak for yes and two for no.” Steve let out a single squeak. “do you want me to stop?” Steve thought about it, he knew that Tony would never hurt him and his asking before he did anything was proof of that. Two squeaks. Tony grinned and leaned over to lick from Steve’s ass to his dick. Steve let out a single squeak of pleasure and Tony did it again. It was so much and not enough at the same time. Steve never felt so good before. It was embarrassingly fast, but after another few licks Steve shot off onto Tony's tongue. Tony kissed his stomach and pulled back. Steve just laid there for a little trying to get his blood back to his brain. 

“that good huh?” a single squeak answered his question and he chuckled as he picked Steve up in his hands. “let's get you some pants and then I can work on that communicator.” 

 

\-- 

 

There was a box of doll clothes waiting for them on the lab when they got there as well as Bruce. 

 

“hey Tony.” 

 

“hey Bruce. Did a package come for me?” 

 

“yeah but last I saw it butterfingers had it. I hope that it wasn’t anything fragile.” 

 

“no just some clothes for Steve.” with that Tony walked off in search of butterfingers.

“there you are!” Tony exclaimed when he saw his robot by one of his work stations with a box sitting on the table. “thanks butterfingers.” Tony sat down and set Steve on the box while he patted the robot on the chassis and sent it to hang out with its brothers. 

“ok, let's see what we got.” Tony got a box cutter out and opened the box as Steve watched from atop an overturned beaker that was sitting in the organized clutter. He pulled out a little white shirt and held it up to Steve. Steve gestured to his wings and Tony puts the shirt down. He then pulls out a pair of tiny pants and handed them to Steve who gratefully pulled them on. “there we go, now to work on the communicator.”


	16. Chapter 16

“SHIT!” Steve woke with a start at the curse Tony let out as he burnt his finger yet again. The communicator was too small for Tony to work on without hurting himself. Steve got up and placed a hand on Tony's finger to stop him. 

“sorry I woke you, I should be able to do this.” Tony looked down at his feet mad with himself. Steve flew up to Tony's face and squeaked twice. “no?” Tony looked confused for a second and brought up his hand so Steve didn’t have to constantly fly to look at him. Tony's face fluxgate between a few emotions and then he got it 

“oh. I know Steve, I just wish I could do something I'm going crazy in my mind not being able to help you.” Steve gave Tony a sad smile and kissed Tony's burn on hand. “thanks. We better head up to bed it's getting late.” 

Steve squeaked once in agreement and they headed upstairs to Tony's penthouse again. Tony walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom where he deposited Steve on the counter by the sink and started to draw a bath. Tony added in some bubbles and then went into the other room to get so things. When he came back the overwhelming aroma of lavender was fulling the bathroom. He had brought some towels, a bottle of wine, candles, and a plastic dish. He set up the candles and stopped the water when the bath was full then took the plastic dish and filled it with some water from the bath, Steve realized the dish was for him. Tony got up and took his clothes off then waited as Steve slipped out of his pants and carried him over to the bath with him. 

“I thought the first time we had a bath together, it would be a little different, but we can have another once you get bIg again.” Tony slipped in the steaming water and let out a groan. Steve fluttered up and into his water and let out a squeak of happiness as well.  
“Jarvis dim the lights.” the lights dimmed and the flickering candles cast weird shadows around the room. Once they rinsed off they went to bed not minding to put on more clothes and Steve fell asleep on the pillow next to Tony's head again 

 

\-- 

 

Steve woke up before Tony again. He turned over to look at him, his weight shifted the bed and Tony turned over on his back but stayed dead to the world. Wait a second, he was big again! He almost woke Tony right then, but he had better ways than just shaking him awake. 

Steve slid under the covers and placed himself between Tony's legs. Then he pulled the cover over him again. Tony was already hard, his morning wood standing proud in front of Steve. Steve licked his hand and grasped Tony's dick, he gave it a few strokes and then stopped when Tony made a sound and shifted but didn’t wake. 

Steve leaned in and licked Tony from base to tip, he took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the slit tasting the salty bitter flavor that was Tony. Above him Tony moaned in his sleep. Steve smiled around the length in his mouth and pulled off so he could trace the vein that was on the underside with his tongue. He stopped just before the head and then sucked on the frenulum. Another moan was heard from above and Steve took Tony in his hand again as he moved to his balls. Steve licked at the seam between them on Tony's sac, then he sucked one into his mouth, one after the other. Steve pulled off and kissed Tony's inner thigh before going back to his straining cock. He licked broad striped up him and took Tony's full length into his mouth. 

 

“Steve.” Tony groaned. Steve hummed and swallowed around him. 

“stev- what?” Tony was then pulled into consciousness. Steve swallowed around him again and Tony's hands grabbed at his shoulders through the sheet as Steve let Tony fall from his lips so he could speak. Tony let out a little whine at the loss of friction on his dick. Steve left a placating kiss on Tony's hip. 

 

“wanted to thank you for yesterday.” Steve’s voice was wrecked. Tony took his right hand off on his shoulder and put it under the covers to hold onto the blond’s hair as he sunk back on the still spit slick shaft. Tony's fingers tightened in his hair and he was letting out little whines as he rocked his hips up into Steve’s mouth. Steve held down Tony’s hips and pulled off slowly before sliding back onto him. The taste of pre-cum filled his mouth again and he worked to take all of Tony into his mouth. Tony rubbed at his scalp and Steve hummed again as he worked his throat around Tony. His nose was pressed into the hairs at the base of Tony's dick and he was so overwhelmed by just Tony, he was everywhere, in him, around him, the deep musk that was nothing but Tony filled his nose as he struggled to breathe around the shaft in his throat. Steve swallowed and then bobbed his head, he felt the head hit the back of his throat over and over. Steve had never been so glad that the serum took away his gag reflex and he could now hold his breath for 30 minutes. He used that to his advantage and deep throated Tony over and over when he pulled up, he licked and sucked at the head, then he let his teeth lightly scratch as he went down on Tony again. 

 

“Steve..ugh” Tony tried to push Steve away but Steve didn’t budge. “Steve... I'm gonna.” Tony tried again to push Steve away from him, but Steve just swallowed again and hummed. Tony cried out Steve’s name as he came in Steve’s mouth and down his throat, Steve swallowed everything Tony gave him and then licked his dick clean before he crawled up to see the debauched inventor who was still panting from the strength of his orgasm. 

 

“that good huh?” Steve repeated what Tony had said to him yesterday with a grin in his face. Tony leaned up to kiss him licking into his mouth and tasting himself there. 

 

“yeah.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while ive been having really bad writers block

When Tony woke again The alarm was going off and Steve was already in his suit, that was not a good sign. Tony got out of bed and pressed the button in the wall to call the suit, when they were both suited up and flying to where the attack was happening was when Tony finally found out what they were up against. 

“Jarvis give me visual.” Jarvis brought up some security footage and some cell phone footage. It was Loki. Great. “wasn't reindeer games supposed to be imprisoned on Asgard?” no one answered him directly, but Clint could be heard yelling ‘oh hell no, I'm not dealing with that fucker now’ and Natasha radioing shield to call Thor in. From what Tony could see Loki was in Times square where he was terrorizing people with giant stuffed animals. They both flew down and took down a giant teddy from attacking a group of pedestrians with cameras that were taking pictures of him and cap. 

“I'm going to try to take down Loki and hopefully that stops the toys.” Steve called to Tony and the others who just got there a little after them. Steve took off and made his way up to where Loki was cackling and throwing magic while he floated in front of a large billboard of jeans that made you butt look bigger. 

“ah, hello captain,” Loki greeted him once he made his way up to him dogging the huge stuffed animals that tried to knock him out of the air. “I see you have changed quite a bit since I last was on Midgard.” the grin on Loki’s face gave him a bad feeling in his gut. 

“what do you want Loki.” Steve gritted out between wing beats. 

“I have no desire for anything you puny mortals possess, I merely wish to have some fun, it does get rather boring ruling Asgard on my own.” 

“what did you do to Thor” Steve gritted out. 

“not to worry, my dear brother was somewhere in the nine realms fighting dark elves last time I checked in.” Loki looked like he was considering something before he turned his attention to Steve again. “I am personally more interested in how you managed to acquire those,” Loki pointed to where his wings were keeping him in the air. “from what I can tell Midgardians do not have such appendages except you and another man out of time just like you captain, is it a- how does that saying go again? OH yes. A forties thing?” 

“what do you mean ‘another like me’” Steve questioned. Loki grinned again and the feeling in his gut came back. 

“you didn’t know, interesting.” Loki seemed happy with the information he was given. “why don’t we give him a visit captain.” there was a flash if green light and they both were gone. 

\-- 

When Steve could see again, he got into a defensive position and watched Loki for any aggressive movements now that he had him alone. Loki looked at him like he was a stray cat scrounging in an alleyway and turned to start walking down the dim corridor. 

“come on captain I don’t have all day.” Steve thought about it for a few seconds and then followed Loki. 

“where are we? This looks like a Hydra facility.” Loki didn’t answer him, but brought him to the laboratory and then further to the holding cells some of the cells had the creatures that were in the A.I.M lab that gave him wings. Steve mentally took note of everything he saw and the fact that Hydra and A.I.M were working together. Not thinking Steve almost walked into Loki when he abruptly stopped in front of a cell at the end if the hall, away from the others. Steve looked inside and saw nothing, but then there was movement in the shadows. Steve looked forcibly away from the movement and around the rest of the cell, it wasn’t much, just a small worn-out mattress and a toilet in the corner, the walls were cement as well as the floor there were stains that looked like blood and other things Steve didn’t want to think of. Steve’s eyes caught on the movement again, whatever it was seemed to be waking up and took notice to them. The figure walked out to where they could see... Was...was that... 

“Bucky?!” Bucky stiffened and stood stock still, his eyes glancing between the two of them. 

“готовы соблюдать” Bucky’s voice was ruff and sounded unused. Loki shifted and Steve flinched, he had forgotten that Loki was there. 

“it seems that you do know him.” Steve couldn’t place the tone in Loki's voice. 

“this doesn’t make sense, why are you helping me find him?” 

“who said that I was helping you?” Steve looked at Bucky as Loki grabbed his shoulder again and took them back to New York, he could swear that he saw a glimpse of recognition in Bucky’s eyes and then he watched as Bucky dropped his stiff posture and a pair of beautiful obsidian wings unfurled from behind him as Steve’s vision was clouded with the searing green of magic and he had to close his eyes. 

\-- 

Steve woke up on the ground, wings wrapped around him, blocking the sunlight from hitting him. 

“STEVE!!” that was Tony's voice coming from beyond the wall of feathers. A hand grazed the outside of his wings and he pulled them closer to himself. “Steve, Baby? Are you ok?” Tony. It was Tony. He sounded so worried, he must have been so worried when Loki took him and he couldn’t do anything. God, he was such a horrible person but, he couldn’t take being around anyone right now. 

“Steve we really need to leave before the news crews get here.” the hand returner to stroking at his wings, his feathers shuddered under the attention. Steve couldn’t take it anymore, he didn’t deserve the affection that Tony was showing him. In less than a second, he was in the sunlight again and face to face with Tony, he looked so... Steve didn’t get to finish the thought because he was already in the air and halfway to the tower before the image of Tony’s shocked face processed in his tortured mind. Steve landed on the landing pad that took him to the penthouse, he didn’t stay long before he took the elevator down to his own floor and collapsed in a ball on his bed, wings pulled tight around him he began to sob. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. don’t let anyone in.” he asked the A.I between sobs as the others arrived. 

\-- 

The second Tony got back with the others, he went looking for Steve but Natasha caught his bicep and pulled him back from the doors, she had a pitying look on her usually apathetic features 

“Tony, maybe it's better if you let him be for a little.” her tone was soft and sad. 

“I-I can’t. Nat, what if he’s hurt! What if Loki brainwashed him like Clint! I need to see him!” Tony was hysterical and he didn’t notice the tears running down his face until Natasha pulled him into a hug after wiping his cheek. 

“I know котенок.” the other avengers caught her eye as they came but she waved them away and sat Tony down on the couch. “Steve in going to be fine Tony, he just needs some time to himself and if he doesn't come out by tomorrow I will get Clint to go through the vents and talk some sense into that stubborn skull of his.” That brought a sad smile to Tony’s face.   
“now. You go get some sleep, i'll wake you if Steve comes up.” she helped Tony up and then helped him into bed before she went to her floor. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. alert me if Steve feels like company and don't bother Tony, I want to have some words with him before he sees him.” 

“very well Ms. Romanoff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used google translate so these are probably wrong but here they are  
> готовы соблюдать: ready to comply  
> котенок: kitten


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natasha has a talk with steve about his behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you guys think of the story in the comments and ill try to ether get back to you or add in something you want to see. thanks for reading and enjoy!

“if I may, Master Rogers is now awake.” J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted the Russian soaps Nat was watching With His update. She nodded to the camera in the corner and made her way to the elevator which was already waiting to take her to her destination regardless of what Steve says. 

 

Steves door was open when she got there so she walked into his apartment. She surveyed the area and didn’t see him so she went further into the rooms to the bedroom. She pushed the door open and saw Steve, he was rumpled and still half in his suit wings dragging on the floor as he fluttered around the room, there was a duffle bag on his bed and he was rummaging through his closet for clothes, obviously planning to leave. 

 

“where are you going in such a rush?” her tone was flat and didn’t hold any of the anger she held for the man in front of her. Steve jumped when she spoke and whirled around wings pulled close and high, the look on his face was something she couldn’t name. Her anger faded and turned to worry because of that look. 

 

“I have to find him, they-they’ll hurt him, more...” Steve was still gathering stuff from around the room as he mumbled. She moved into the room and caught his arm where it was trying to stuff all the stuff into the duffle. 

 

“Steve. Breathe,” she pulled him down to sit on the bed. “ok, explain to me what happened and what you are doing.” Steve didn’t look at her, his head was dropped and he was staring at the floor. Natasha moved between his thighs and took his head between her hands, pulling his gaze to her. “I know it’s hard, but you need to tell me what Loki did, we can help you Steve, but only if you let us.” Steve nodded and took a steadying breath. 

 

“Loki took me to a Hydra facility after he told me that there was another like me,” 

 

“what do you mean ‘like you’?” 

 

“another man from the 40s who had wings.” if nothing else that got her attention. “the base had cells with the same things we found in the A.I.M. lab so another thing on top of this Hydra and A.I.M. are working together, at the end of the corridor there was a slightly different cell and- and..” Steve didn’t finish the sentence he was crying. Natasha pulled him into a hug and let him cry it out, she didn’t know if she was allowed to touch his wings so her arms hovered over them, she finally decided to throw caution to the wind and she stroked down the surprisingly soft feathers as she held on to him. He sucked in air and then he was pulling away from her and halfway to the door when he stopped in his tracks. 

 

“h-how’s Tony? he probably was so worried, I don’t deserve to see him now.” Steve hung his head again and his wings curled around his shoulders trying to self-comfort him. “I'm such an idiot.” Natasha walked over to where he was squatting on the ground, he looked like a ball of feathers from where she was. 

 

“I'm not going to disagree with that point, but the other one couldn’t be farther from the truth, Tony needs you Steve. I had to carry him to bed because he fell asleep on the couch crying for you, he thought you were hurt or brainwashed by Loki and didn’t want him anymore.” Steve looked up at her stunned by what she was saying. “he loves you Steve and it hurts him to see you hurt, he didn’t know what happened to you and the way you ran away from him.” 

 

“I ran away because I hurt him by making him worry when all I thought about was Bucky, he deserves better than me.” at that Nat just shook her head.   
“both of you are such idiots, come on let's go see Tony, then we can look for your friend.” 

 

“Tony won't be mad?” 

 

“honey, Tony would do anything to make you happy so if you want to find your friend Tony will do anything and everything he can do put into finding him. The only reason why I am not ripping your head off your body so I can make you watch me as I castrate you for making Tony sad is because I know that you would do the same for him.” Steve shuddered at her words and that made her smile. 

“before we see him though, you need a shower and a change of clothes, you stink.” as of realizing that he hadn’t cleaned up from the mission for the first time he looked down at himself and blushed when he saw the state he was in. “I'll be on your couch when you finish cleaning up.” with hat she left him and turned on her soaps as she waited. 

 

\-- 

 

When Steve walked into the room, he was freshly showered but only had pants on and was wringing a piece of leather in his hands while pointedly not looking at Natasha. 

 

“could you... Um help me?” Natasha got up and took the leather from his hands, she looked at it and then looked at him question in her eyes. He flushed and rubbed at the nape of his neck with his right hand and his right wing raised as well, she grinned at him. “it, um holds them so I don’t rip my shirts like when I showed you guys.” his flush deepens remembering that particular day. 

 

“ok.” 

 

\-- 

 

Natasha was much better at wrangling his wings into the harness than Bruce and didn’t get injured. once he got a shirt on both of them got on the elevator and went to the penthouse. When the doors opened Steve stepped out, but Natasha didn’t. 

 

“I'm going to let you guys talk this out yourselves, but, just so you know Steve, if you hurt him again, you will pay for it.” she kissed his cheek and stepped back into the elevator letting the doors shut and leaving Steve to talk to Tony.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve nervously walked further into the floor and to the door that led to the bedroom. Steve put a hand on the door and bowed his head, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. His super hearing could hear shuffling and a groan from inside. 

 

“Nat, leave me to wallow by myself.” Steve felt tears prickle at the edges of his eyes just from hearing Tony’s voice. 

 

“she did but sent me in her place.” 

 

Silence. 

 

Steve felt a weight in his gut drop at the silence and began to turn away. This was a bad idea, why did he think that Tony would want him after what he did to him. 

 

“sorry.” he said it in a way that no human would be able to hear it and backed from the door. His heart was in his throat and the only thing he could hear was the pounding of it. Which is probably why he didn’t hear Tony’s frantic scrambling to get up and, in the process, falling from the bed so he could throw the door open. 

 

Steve was knocked over by Tony jumping on him in an effort to embrace him. They both landed with a thud on the floor, Tony with his hand strangling Steve’s neck as he sobbed into his boyfriend’s chest. Steve stayed stunned for a moment and then he wrapped his strong arms around the weeping man on his lap. He kissed Tony’s forehead and put his chin on top of Tony’s head, Tony wept into Steve’s shirt and Steve held him, every once and a while he would shush him and rub circles over his tense shoulder blades. Steve cried with him and they sat there just like that for a while, holding each other.   
When Tony finally calmed down, he seemed to snap back into reality and began frantically checking Steve’s body for injuries, going as far as to pull at his shirt almost ripping it in his haste. Steve caught his hands and un-tangled his fists from the material. 

 

“I'm fine. Not hurt in anyway. Now, I will show you because I know that you don’t believe me, but calm down and let me do it so you don’t rip my shirt, okay honey?” Steve released Tony’s wrists from where he was holding them and put a hand on the side of his face to tip it up, he looked into those warm brown eyes and rubbed his thumb over Tony’s cheekbone. Tony gave Steve a watery smile and nodded once, Steve smiled back and kissed his nose before he let go to take off his shirt. Tony’s eyes raked down his chest and then he traced the path with his hands, he stopped at one of the harness straps and pulled it away from Steve’s skin then looked at Steve pleadingly. 

 

“fine, I'll take it off too.” Steve chucked and tried to sound exasperated by Tony but just ended up sounding fond and kind. He reached under his arm to unclasp the hook that kept the straps pulled tight and the leather fell from his wings, for a moment nothing moved and Tony got a dark look, then Steve’s wings slowly undulated from behind his back and pulled around Tony but not fully enclosing them, as if to say ‘see I'm fine’. Tony reached up and caressed down the golden feathers on the insides, Steve shivered at the feeling of Tony’s hands on his wings. Without warning Tony got up off of Steve’s lap and pulled Steve to follow into the bedroom with him, Tony sat Steve on the bed and left to go into the bathroom where Steve heard him turn on the water. Steve was thoroughly confused by the time Tony returned with a basin of water and some towels. Tony climbed into the bed behind Steve and it clicked. Tony was going to wash his wings, Steve hadn’t gotten them washed since before the battle so they needed a cleaning. Steve felt tears in his eyes, Tony was too good for him, here he was worried about how Steve’s wings are doing and willing to wash them for him after all the grief Steve had caused him in the past two days. 

Tony touched the rag to the top of his wing and pulled it down over the feathers there, Steve’s wings ‘thwapped’ out fully and almost pulled the rag out of Tony’s hand. Steve flushed and Tony could see as his ears got red. Tony smirked and got to work. 

 

\-- 

 

After Steve's wings got oiled and Tony put the stuff away, he returned to the bed and Steve pulled him onto his chest, almost laying completely on him Steve's wings surrounded him as they always do. The smell of Steve and his warmth surrounded him entirely. Steve would normally get cuddly after his wings got washed, but this wasn’t entirely cuddly it was clingy, Steve held onto him like of he let go he would lose Tony forever. Tony decided to prove him wrong. 

 

Tony rolled his hips into Steve's, he felt Steve's erection jump and press harder into him. After a few minutes of grinding both of them were fully hard and Steve was rutting up against him. Tony sat up and Steve's wings opened so he could move down and take off his clothes as well as Steve's pants. Steve watched him the whole time, once he was undressed Tony moved back up and straddled Steve's thighs. He took Steve into his hand and gave him a few pulls, Steve moaned and Tony swept his thumb over the sensitive head to use the pre-cum to ease the way as he continued to jack him off. 

 

Tony let go of Steve and he let out a whine, but Tony shushed him and leaned over to the bedside table where he pulled out some lube. Tony did not know that Steve still had enough blood in his upper body to blush, but he did when Tony caught him looking between the lube and Tony. Tony chuckled and raised himself up on his knees, but still over Steve's thighs, he un-capped the lube and squeezed some onto his hand rubbing it between his fingers to warm it. He then put his other hand on Steve's sternum for stability and kept eye contact with Steve as he reached around his body and swirled his fingers around his rim, Steve's pupils were blown the bright blue now just slivers of color. Tony’s fingers slowly swirled around before he pushed his forefinger in up to the first knuckle and out again. 

 

Once Tony worked the first finger in he added another and scissored them, his back bowed and his eyes closed in ecstasy when he hit his spot. He continued to hit his prostate every other thrust and soon he was breathing heavy, his cock slick and dripping with precum. He opened his eyes and Steve looked like he was about to devour him, his breathing was fast and he was flushed from head to toe, his dick had made a spot of precum on his stomach where it throbbed for attention the head angry red and the place at the base where his knot would be was already half blown. Tony took Steve into his hand again and used the extra lube to slick him up as he leaned over and gave him a kiss, Steve's hands let go of where they were fisted in the sheets in an effort to not touch and held onto his waist as Tony continued to kiss him. Tony shuffled up and reached back to line Steve up with him, he traced Steve's lips once more before he sat himself back. The blunt head pushed at his loosened rim and slid inside of the tight white-hot heat of Tony’s body, Steve groaned and just barely stopped himself from thrusting all the way in. Tony continued to take Steve and once his ass was flush with Steve's groin, he moaned at how full he felt, once his body adjusted to the intrusion he circled his hips and that pulled moans from both of them. 

 

“T-Tony...uh- please.” Steve was breathing hard and his hips made little twitches that he couldn’t stop. 

 

“what is it big guy? Tell me what you want.” Tony swirled his hips again and Steve couldn’t reply. “do you want me to ride you? Bounce myself on your huge cock until I cum, and then take your big knot, have it plug me up while you pump me full of your cum” Steve let out a long moan his voice an octave lower and broken when he answered. 

 

“yes.” his voice made a shiver go down Tony’s spine. Tony didn’t make him wait after he answered, so he pulled off of Steve and then back down again, he continued this over and over again going faster and faster until he really was bouncing up and down on Steve's cock. His legs were trembling and he felt like he was going to collapse when Steve's strong hands caught him. He lifted Tony and then dropped him back onto this dick over and over, each time he pushed up as Tony came down and he hit his prostate every time. Tony threw his head back as he rode Steve, his orgasm rushed up to him without warning and he screamed out in pleasure as Steve hit his prostate that last time before he tumbled over the edge. Steve continued to lift Tony half a dozen times more before he pulled Tony down hard and his knot popped past the twitching ring of muscle. Tony's dick made a valiant attempt to twitch back to hardness at the feeling of Steve's knot expanding inside him and the hot cum flooding his hole. Tony ran a finger through the mess he made on Steve's chest and he brought it to his lips, Steve opened his mouth and licked it off of Tony’s fingers. Tony cleaned up most of the mess to the best of his ability and then collapsed onto Steve's chest out of exhaustion. 

 

“I love you.” Steve said as he threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair and traced his ear. 

 

“I love you too”


	20. Chapter 20

‘CAPTAIN AMERICA- HERO OR MUTANT?’

Tony walks over and takes the paper out of Steve’s hands 

“stop reading that garbage, we knew that the media would one day find out.” Steve looked up at Tony with a defeated look on his face. 

“I thought the future would be better, that the prejudice would be gone. Honestly, I could care less about what J Jonah Jameson has to say about me, but, to say hero or mutant like somehow being mutant is inherently evil or it inflicts harm on others, it disgusts me to see that America hasn’t gotten any better, it just shifted the blame onto someone else.” Steve looks down at where his hands are folded together on the table in front of him. Tony moves behind the chair and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck in a back hug, his hands hold on to Steve’s as his chest presses into the downy feathers and he places his forehead on the back of his neck. 

“you are such an amazing person. I wish the world was everything you thought it could be and more.” Tony kissed the back of Steve’s neck, Steve hummed in pleasure and a chuckle reverberated through Tonys body. He did it again, but a little lower and more to the side, Steve’s wings twitched under tony and he moaned. “well, well, well, what have I found here? Do you like when I touch you here? Hmmm?” tony ran his tongue over the sensitive skin, this time Steve began purring like he did when tony would wash his wings. 

“sir, I hate to interrupt but there seems to be a riot in the lobby.” J.A.R.V.I.S’ British tone was tinged with worry. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S did you get a virus from Clint’s porn again?” 

“no sir, all systems are operational.” 

“show me video feed.” J.A.R.V.I.S pulled the camera footage from the lobby and front sidewalk of the tower on the large flat-screen, sure enough, there was a large group of people being held back by the security, most were shouting and chanting and some held up signs with Captain America on them the pictures were crossed out with large red marks, Steve saw an older woman with one that said ‘LIAR’ on it with an arrow pointing at his face.   
“J.A.R.V.I.S turn it off,” tony already had his phone out and was pacing as he typed on it so fast his thumbs were a blur. “I want an interview set up with a reputable paper and a talk show, lets also set up a meeting with Xavier and some community service events where we can make an appearance. Oh, and send DUM-E up with the shirts I have been working on.” 

“right away sir.” 

“Steve, you need to change out of those pj pants, go put on those jeans that make your ass look so good,” Steve flushed and nodded as he got up and made his way to their room to change. “and leave the harness and shirt off, I have something for you.” 

\-- 

The shirt was plain, dark grey with a stark industries logo in the front, the real reason it was for Steve was the back, there were two zippers running lengthwise down the back over the shoulder blades, when they were unzipped they would allow Steve’s wings through. 

“i don’t understand,” Steve said as he looked from tony to the shirt he had placed in his hands. “why would I need this for an interview?” 

“the interview is about your wings Steve, they are going to want to see them. I know it's not ideal, but I figured that it was better than you shredding another shirt like when we told the team.” Steve blushed remembering how embarrassing that was. “also... I need to know if we are going to go public with our relationship. The team needs to know what they can and cannot say....” tony trailed off and wouldn’t look Steve in the eyes. Steve thought about what to say for a bit. 

“what do you think?” Tony’s head shot up at that, clearly surprised by it. 

I-I...I... umm, it’s up to you Steve, it affects you more, everyone already knows about my sexuality, but when it gets out that Captain America is gay it's going to be a disaster.” 

“well, yeah, it probably will, but I don’t know if I can get through this interview without you by my side holdin’ my hand or something of the like.” Tony stepped closer and took the shirt from Steve’s hands and let it drop to the floor, forgotten. Tony took Steve’s face in his hands and kissed his nose. 

“Steve, I will be there right by your side the whole time. If you aren’t ready to tell the world about us I am completely ok with that, and if you are then so am I. if you want i'll even put it in skywriting,” Steve tilted his head into Tony’s palm and he traced his thumb over Steve’s cheekbone. “I love you and nothing will change that, no matter if the whole world knows or just us.”   
“I don’t think it’s anyone's business who I like and i think we should probably wait until this dies down first before stoking the fire again.” 

“did you hear that J.A.R.V.I.S?” 

“yes sir, the team had been informed about the continued confidentiality of your relationship.” 

“now, let's get this shirt on you, I can't let you leave the house like that,” tony ran his hands up Steve’s abs and pulled at his sensitive nipples which got a whine out of him and his wings to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter next chapter will be the interview. as usual thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait my computer broke and i had to get it fixed also with school starting soon i most likely wont be able to update a lot, thanks for understanding and enjoy!

Steve was freaking out. it wasn't the public speaking thing or the 'performing for the masses' thing either (god knows he had been doing that for so long, he had it down to a science) but, this was different. it wasn't just Captain America selling war bonds or taking a Nazi stronghold in the movies they had him make. no, this was as much Steve Rogers, kid from Brooklyn as it was the Captain speaking to all those people about his body and the changes that had been done to him without his consent, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He really, really didn’t want to do this. It was one of those rare times he hated the serum and wished he could shrink down to that kid no one took a second glance at and disappear forever, but, he couldn’t do that. He had to explain to the public that he was not a mutant and how if he was it would make no difference in anything. God, he felt like after Bucky convinced him to go on the cyclone and he puked up the hot dog they had for lunch. 

 

“deep breaths Steve, I'll be right there beside you.” Tony was behind him rubbing the space between his shoulder blades, the muscles relaxed under the attention and his wings lowered. Steve blushed, not realizing that his feathers were puffed up like a scared owl and his wings were almost fully encircling him, hiding him from the world. 

 

“sorry, I- I just...” Steve trailed off not knowing how to communicate all the things whirring through his head. Tony nodded, knowingly. 

 

“if you ever feel uncomfortable, you don’t have to answer any question you don’t want to and we will stop immediately, you control everything that happens and you don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing. Hell, if you want we can just leave now and let Pepper deal with the media.” Tony paused for a minute. “you don’t always have to be strong Steve, no one will look down on you for not going out there. You don’t always have to be the Captain, just be Steve. Ok?” Steve gave Tony a weary smile. 

 

“ok.” his voice was small. 

 

\-- 

 

“And now I am glad to introduce: The Avengers!” an overly cheery host introduced them as they walked onto the raised platform with chairs for them to sit on and talk. The studio audience was going crazy as first Tony and then Steve stepped out of the side stage and into the view followed by Nat and Clint. Tony had his natural charisma that he always oozed for the public eye, he was obviously trying to take some of the spotlight from Steve, but the moment Steve stepped into view there was an uproar, some were cheering even louder and screaming, others were booing and cursing him. There was a group that tried to run up and mob him, but the security guards stepped in and escorted them out. This did not make Steve feel any more confident about his situation, he had to physically stop himself from throwing his wings up and recoiling from the world, luckily, Nat was quick to think and grabbed his wrist and pulled him away and out of his panic, half dragging him to the chair next to Tony then, she plopped herself down on the other side of him acting as a human barrier between him and the audience, he sent her a grateful look and sat down. 

 

The chair had an odd back and he had to drape his wings around the back of it so his feathers didn’t get messed up from his back pressing them into the chair's odd shape. He turned to the host, who had a worried look on his face, but he then slid an impeccable mask of extreme happiness and turned to the audience and introduced them by name. (what for Steve had no clue, but he put his press smile on and went along, mostly trying to keep his wings from ruffling or thwacking open, again) 

 

“so, Captain, I can't help but notice your shirt.” Before Steve could answer or the host could ask the question Tony butted in with his usual egotistical, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, act. 

 

“yep, it’s the new Stark Industry's summer collection. They will be coming to stores in a month if you would like your very own.” Tony was dripping with confidence, it mad Steve feel a little bit better. 

 

“well, everyone wants to know about your new additions, can you tell us about them?” Steve gapped for a second, the thought of the lab made bile rise in his throat and his feathers shivered, Nat, obviously seeing his terror answer for him. 

 

“the incident that resulted in the wings is confidential and S.H.I.E.L.D. has not allowed us to talk about it.” 

 

“yes, I completely understand. Now Captain, could you tell us your reaction to what the news articles are stating about you?” 

 

“yes, I want to firstly to acknowledge the mutant community and say that if I had the x-gene I would be proud of it and everyone who is a mutant should be proud of who you are, that’s what America stands for, the people.   
I do not have the gene and the wings are not a result of my being a mutant. I would like to apologize on behalf of the entire country for the way mutants are treated as something less than human. It pains me to learn that in the 70 years that I was gone that hasn’t changed.

 

My mother was an Irish immigrant that came to America for a better life, before the war and even after as I have learned there were still, and there continue to be divides between people and I am sorry that it is somehow still happening in our beautiful country. I in no way am trying to take away from what is happening to you with my story, but I tell it to you hoping that you will know that there are people who understand and who do not think any less of you for who you are. I have been catching up on what has been happening in the time that I was gone so this is an issue I am unfortunately not well versed In and I apologize if I inadvertently offended anyone in or out of the mutant community because of phrasing I have or might use in the future, next I would like to address the news associations that in their articles, acted like my possible being a mutant made me a villain or bad just because I happened to have wings, it disgusts me to see that free speech is being used to spew this hateful bigotry around our country. I plan on working fully with the x-men and other mutant organizations to the fullest of my ability and with the help of Tony I am starting a charity to fund safe spaces for youth who have been abandoned by their families for who they are.” 

 

\-- 

 

Steve walked out of the elevator with Tony in tow, his wings were limp and dragging across the plush carpet as he made his way over to the couch and fell face down on the cushions, wings haphazardly draped off the side and resting still on the floor. 

 

“that was exhausting.” his voice was muffled by the pillow he had his face buried in but Tony chuckled so he heard his just fine. He stepped carefully around the splayed wings so he could sit next to Steve’s head which he pulled out of the pillow and into his lap so he could stroke his fingers through the silky blond hair, Steve groaned at the attention and his wings twitched when he ran his fingers over the sensitive place on the back of his neck. 

 

“you did an amazing job, I am so proud of you and how you have handled all of this. You are so strong, I don’t think I could deal with this if it was me.” Steve shifted so he was laying more on his back and he could look up at Tony, brown eyes met blue, Tony's face softened and he continued to stroke his hand through Steve’s hair. Steve reached up and stilled Tony’s wrist, rubbing his thumb across his pulse point. 

 

“I couldn’t do it without you, you are so much better that what you give yourself credit for, Tony. You are one hundred times nicer and kinder than you let anyone see, you are a brilliant man, so much more that Howard ever was.” Tony flinched at Howards name, Steve knew that the inventor hadn’t had the best dad in the world and Steve would do anything if he could just go back and sock him right in the mouth. Tony smiled at Steve that self-deprecating look that said that he was nothing and that Steve is ‘too good’ for him so Steve sat up and engulfed Tony in a huge hug, wings and all. He tried to put every ounce of ‘I love you, you are perfect’ in his being into that hug so Tony would know how much he meant to him and that he was so much more than he thought he was. Tony was shaking in Steve’s arms, his breathing was hitching so Steve pulled him in even tighter and pulled him into his lap with his wings still blocking out the outside, this was their whole world right now, just the two of them and all the love Steve could possibly feel for the man in his arms and then some more. 

 

Steve held Tony as he cried and cried all the while Steve whispered to him about how amazing he was and how much he loved him. Soon Tony tired himself out and Steve carried them to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... uh. not really where that came from but there it is. this chapter just kind of wrote itself. Steve's speech imbodys my feelings on some of the things happening in the u.s right now. i wasn't sure wheather to add in something about trump or not but i decided not to for this chapter maybe in a later one. please comment below and tell me what you think, and as usual thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Steve was taking everything so hard especially since he found out about Bucky, he blamed himself for everything and wouldn’t hear anything about how he couldn’t have possibly known that he survived the fall. He was spending a lot of time in the gym ether perched as high up as he could get hiding from everything or beating the crap out of some poor defenseless punching bags while tony had J.A.R.V.I.S running scans on every CCTV camera, phone, laptop, and satellite active for any evidence of a 100-year-old supposedly dead POW who served in WWII with Tony’s boyfriend who also had wings, god his life was weird. 

 

“Steve, Honey, will you please come down?” there was a shuffling of feathers and then Steve was in front of him, he had his head down looking at the floor between his socked feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Tony sighed and stepped into Steve’s space placing a hand of the side of his jaw and tipping his face up to look him in the eyes. He looked exhausted, even with the serum working to keep in in top shape he had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn’t eaten in a week. “Please come to bed with me?” 

 

Steve replied with a slow nod and followed Tony up to the penthouse where they curled up in bed together. 

 

\-- 

 

When Steve woke up it was dark out and Tony was wriggling around and talking to J.A.R.V.I.S in rushed frantic tones. Groggily he let go of Tony and sat up rubbing at his eyes and stretching his wings out from where he had been laying on them. 

“Wha- what's up Tony? Is there a mission?” 

 

“No Steve, we did it! we found him, J.A.R.V.I.S got a hit on the winter soldier,” 

 

“Where.” 

 

\-- 

 

Steve couldn't wait for the team to go so he had taken all of 3 minutes to listen to Tony tell him about the camera in DC that had seen the Winter Soldier after a mission that he had been sent out on to eliminate a judge that was working against Hydra’s wishes when he flew low enough to be caught by the cellphone of a teenager who was videoing their friend skateboarding down a hill into a dumpster before he threw on his suit and took off towards DC at top speed, which luckily for him was about 80 Mph and with the wind currents help he got there in about 1.5 hours. 

 

It was early and the sun was almost rising so he wouldn't be able to fly over the city for much longer, he found a park and decided to walk to the warehouse like building the Winter Soldier had been seen frequenting. 

 

It had a skylight that was open so he flew up and lowered himself inside to the cement floor below. He began to look around for signs of life, making sure to not make any noise that may alert his presence. There was a hallway that led from the large room where he had entered that he could hear muffled sounds coming from. Hesitantly, he followed the hallway deeper into the building to another open area that wasn’t as big as the other one but had better sightlines and extra exits, it was there sat off to the side and tending to a wound on his leg that Steve saw him. 

“Bucky,” before he could stop himself, he called to his best friend, a man that he thought had died 70 years ago on that train. The man before him wasn’t the one he remembered, sure he had the same face but he was different, anyone who had gone through whatever Hydra had done to him would never be the same, serum or no. The Winter Soldier tensed and looked ready to bolt at the first chance. He was dressed half in a vest that strapped across his frame and held what looked like about a dozen knives that Steve could make out, he had a pair of steel-toed combat boots placed to the side with a pair of pants folded neatly next to them. Even wounded with just a pair of socks and a jockstrap to hide his modesty the Winter Soldier looked deadly as ever. 

 

The trance like state Steve was in was broken when Bucky curled over and hacked up blood, Steve’s legs pushed himself forward without his doing and brought him over to the wounded man. He took exactly enough time to breathe before he was running his hands over the body before him looking for injuries and finding a broken rib. As he pulled the leather completely off of the man under him a metal arm shot out and stopped his wrist, their eyes met and that was when Bucky’s wings unfurled from behind him where they had been pulled tightly around his body by the straps of the vest. They had black on the bottoms and a line of white that ran through the middle but on the joint it was electric blue that faded into black before the white stripe. Steves wings opened as well and they touched each other, Steve’s were larger and they wrapped around Bucky’s as if to comfort them, when Steve looked back at Bucky there was confusion in his eyes but the tension in his shoulders had lessened so Steve took that as a good sign. 

 

Bucky opened and closed his mouth a few times, still red with blood, before he slowly spoke in a weak croaking voice. 

 

“y-you’re li-like me,” he stumbled over the words and then promptly passed out, his wings sinking down to pool around his hips and his head pulled to the side. Steve quickly maneuvered him into the pair of pants that was at his side but left the vest and boots before he carefully folded his wings up into the harness that he had originally brought for himself, a little big on Bucky but it did its job and, in the process, he noticed that they would need to be cleaned and groomed when he got back. He arranged Bucky’s body bridal style and flew back to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't exactly sure how fast to have Steve fly so I estimated but if you have a better idea or would like to suggest something that I could change it to please comment also the wings bucky has are from a Black throated blue warbler


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another update, i hope you all enjoy!

When Steve finally got back to the tower, he held an unconscious Winter Soldier in his arms. 

 

“he needs medical,” Steve walked past Tony and directly to the elevators where they rode down to the medical floor together in silence, “he has broken ribs and I think a punctured lung, he was coughing up blood when he was still conscious,” Steve told to Bruce and the various medical techs that began fluttering around the unconscious man that Steve laid on the waiting bed. 

 

“Steve,” Tony laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder and pushed him to face him, Steve could easily overpower Tony and not turn but he allowed his body to be manipulated. 

 

“h-he he recognized me... not me, not really, but, he saw that I was like him,” Steve raised his wings to indicate what he was talking about and also to wrap his shoulders in the soft down feathers, “pl-please, please help him?” Steve’s voice cracked and Tony pulled his down into a tight embrace. He wished that he was the one who had wings, they felt so good to be wrapped up in and he wished that he could do that for Steve, make him feel good, safe. 

 

“I promise you Steve,” Tony pulled back to make eye contact, This was important, “I promise that I will do everything in my power to help in any way that I can, be that spending my money researching ways to help with whatever Hydra did to him or just to be next to you and help you both through this.” Steve pulled Tony close to him again and sobbed into his shoulder, Tony stood holding him even after his back started to protest to staying in this position for so long, he meant what he said, he would do everything to make Steve happy, even if that meant losing him. 

 

\-- 

 

When the Soldier awoke, he was in a bed, quickly he scoped the room looking for the exits and possible weapons when his eyes found the man with the wings, like him, but, not. He was curled up in a chair that couldn’t be comfortable, one wing pulled over him like a blanket and the other was propping his head up on the joint like a pillow. The soldier was hooked to an I.V that was dripping and a monitor that showed his heart rate, oxygen, and blood pressure, all of which were normal. When he further inspected his body be found that he was in a medical gown, all his belongings had been taken or left behind. His wings were folded behind him and the joints were pulled to his body by a wrapping of gauze around his ribs. He carefully unwound the gauze and stretched his wings to make sure everything was functional and he could have a fast get away if needed. When he shifted his body to get out of the bed the man shifted and woke up. They just stared at each other for a while before the man spoke. 

 

“I hope you are feeling better,” the soldier did not reply, he wasn’t to reply unless directly asked a question. He sunk his body away from the man and moved towards the door. “I know that you don’t remember me but, we are friends,” the man continued “I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore, you are safe now,” the soldier did not know how to act, never before had someone acted towards him this way, he was a weapon and weapons don’t get treated kindly, they get used. 

 

“who,” he flinched from the sound of his own voice in the otherwise silent room, the man liked just as shocked at the noise as he felt but, his face softened when he processed the word. 

 

“I am Steve,” the man- no, Steve answered. The soldier tried again, this time pointing at himself 

 

“who?” this time Steve’s face crumpled in a way that looked, well, the soldier didn’t know but it wasn’t a good feeling. 

 

“your name is James Buchanan Barnes, but I call you Bucky, is it ok if I call you that?” the soldier mouthed the words to himself, James, he had a name, that meant that he wasn’t just a weapon but a person, like Steve was a person. 

 

“I am Bucky?” 

 

“yes, welcome home Buck.” 

 

\-- 

 

“you really should get some sleep, Tony,” Bruce’s hand was on his shoulder and he nearly dropped the soldering iron he was using. “you are no good to anyone if you aren't rested,” 

 

“yeah, yeah, I'll take a nap later, I still have to finish this then I'm going to work on the schematics for the new arm I'm making for Steve’s friend from the 20’s.” Bruce huffed out a breath and rubbed at his temples. 

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S? When was the last time Tony got a substantial amount of sleep?” 

 

“Sir has not had more than an hour of sleep in the 3 days since Mr. Barnes has arrived.” 

 

“Traitor.” Tony huffed under his breath, he reluctantly put the iron away and shut down what he was working on. “’J save everything I was working on and begin a model of the arm from the schematics,” he turned to Bruce who lead him to the elevator. “there, are you happy now?” 

 

“very.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long chapter but i wanted to really show the relationship between Tony and Bucky. i hope you enjoy!

Bucky walked behind Steve into the apartment, it was clean but looked as if it hadn’t been lived in for a while. Steve led Bucky around showing him where everything was but Bucky was preoccupied by Steve’s back, he wore a shirt that had slits in the back allowing his wings to hang free, unlike Bucky who had practice folding his wings as tight to his body as possible so they didn’t get in the way during missions. Without thinking he reached out and touched the soft, snow white feathers that slowly swayed back and forth with Steve’s shoulders as he showed Bucky the bathroom. They were as soft as they looked under his fingers. Steve’s whole body tensed and he cut off in the middle of his sentence. 

 

“Buck,” he said when he got his breath back. Bucky ripped his hand away from Steve’s body. He shrunk in on himself and turned to hide, he knew that Steve would never punish him like Hydra did but, the fear of acting without an order was still ingrained in his mind. 

 

Steve just stood there for a minute trying to figure out what just happened, he stared at the vacant spot on the floor that Bucky had just fled as he went over the last 20 seconds in his mind again. He was showing Bucky his apartment in the tower since he had been released from medical when he felt him touch his wing, then Bucky had run away like his ass was on fire. 

 

The sound of tearing fabric brought Steve out of his daze and he followed the hallway back into the living room where he found Bucky perched on the ledge that was installed in the corner for nesting super soldiers and the passing Clint, he had his dark wings pulled around himself and the remnants of his shirt were in a pile on the floor beneath him. Steve slowly walked to him and leaned to pick up the shirt. when he saw Bucky’s wings pull tighter around himself as Steve got closer, he decided to let Bucky calm down first before he tried to figure out what happened. He disposed of the torn shirt and got another one from his closet in case Bucky wanted to wear a shirt instead of his wings later, before he grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil and sat on the couch to sketch, he was in the middle of his drawing of Bucky on the ledge when he noticed the condition his wings were in, he had seen them in medical but he had forgotten just how dull and dirty they were. He decided that he should try to talk to Bucky now. Bucky had calmed and watched him from the slit in between his wings about half an hour ago and his wings needed cleaning, a feeling of sadness and pain shot through him as he realized that Buck had probably never had his wings groomed or even touched without the intent of pain before, Steve set his shoulders and decided that that would change today. 

 

“Hey Buck, can you come down?” Steve patiently called up from the ground below the ledge, now that he was closer, he could see that Bucky was shaking. “I promise that you aren’t in trouble, i just think that you will feel better once you clean up.” Bucky opened his wings slightly and he looked at Steve, searching his face for anger or malicious intent, he found nothing there but worry and some sadness that he couldn’t place. He deemed it safe and let himself glide down in front of Steve. “Have you ever had your wings cleaned by someone?” Steve cringed inwardly at his question, not sure which response would be worse, Bucky shook his head in reply and looked at the floor between his feet, he had his wings pulled around his arms and his body was trying to be as small and nonthreatening as he could, Steve decided that his bedroom would be the best place. “Well, then let’s get you cleaned up,” 

 

\-- 

 

Steve had led Bucky into his room and sat him on the bed as he went into the bathroom to get the washcloth and a bowl of warm water that Tony had used on his wings that first time. As he was filling the bowl, he started thinking about Tony, he hadn't seen him in a while, not since he had brought Bucky in to medical. As he sat behind Bucky and wrung the washcloth he continued to think of Tony and all the times that he had done this for him. He decided that he couldn't do this, Tony knew how to wash wings better that Steve could, hell, Steve couldn't even reach his own wings to wash them so Tony had even more experience with them that he did. 

 

“Bucky? Would it be OK if I had my friend Tony wash them? He is the one that washes my wings because I can't reach them myself and he knows more about it than I do, would that be OK? I can be here the entire time too.” Steve waited for Bucky’s answer, he would never do anything without his permission, he would never be like Hydra. Bucky hesitated before nodding his head, if Steve trusted him, then he could trust him.

 

\-- 

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting your presence on his floor,” J.A.R.V.I.S’ voice pulled Tony out of his sleep, He curled up under the covers for a second before he rolled out of his bed and put on some clothes before he stumbled into the elevator relying on J.A.R.V.I.S to take him to Steve’s floor. 

When Tony exited the elevator, Steve was standing in his living room looking like a kicked puppy. Tony, too tired for anything, just waited for Steve to speak first. 

 

“Hey Tony...” Steve trailed off, not sure what to say to the man that he loved and had ditched for the better part of the week not even thinking about how that made Tony feel, Steve knew that Tony had anxiety and issues With his self-worth to the people who he loved and that made him feel even worse, he felt no better than those Hydra fucks who used Bucky for their own gain and then wiped and froze him when they were finished, “um, I was wondering if I could get your help... with Bucky's wings, you see he needs them groomed and I can’t do mine, so I don’t exactly know what to do so I thought that maybe you could do it or show me how if you don’t want to and then I realized that I have been neglecting you since Bucky came back and I'm sorry Tony, so, so sorry that I let myself forget about you, you are so important to me and if you’ll still have me I would like to talk with you after and maybe, I don’t know... Cuddle on the couch with my Boyfriend? I really miss you,” Steve’s rambling caught Tony off guard. Normally it was him who would burst out with random thoughts, he blinked at Steve for a moment and could see him visibly deflating, his wings that were pulled tight to his body with fear and guilt began to sag to the floor. 

“ok,” Tony let out the word with a rush of air that he didn’t realize that he was holding in, he was preparing to be hurt again, to watch as his heart was ripped out of his chest by someone he thought he could trust with it once again but, Steve was different from Obie, maybe this could work out, “but when I'm done we seriously need to have a talk.” he finished his sentence with a tone of finality and turned toward the bedroom where he suspected Bucky to be. Steve hesitated for a second, realizing that Tony wasn’t going to storm out and leave him, he smiled and led the way to his bedroom where Bucky was shifting nervously on the bed, his wings pulled around himself looking like a drenched kitten in a gutter, dirty wings and the way this long hair fell over his face furthered the look. 

“Bucky, this is Tony, he is the one who cleans my wings for me, is it OK if he cleans yours?” Steve's gentle tone shocked Tony for a second, it was like he really was talking to a scared animal. Bucky nodded his head, but kept his eyes on the new person in the room, watching him, observing. it weirded Tony out a little bit, but he conceded that if he spent 70 years being tortured by Nazis he would be cautious of new people as well. Just like he did with Steve that first time he decided to go slow and explain everything he was doing as he did it. 

“don’t worry one bit, since this guy gets his wings dirty so much, I've become something of an expert at grooming them,” he took the cloth that Steve had prepared already and tested the water, it had cooled a bit so he decided to get some fresh water, he told Bucky as much and went to retrieve the water. When he returned Steve was sitting on the bed next to Bucky, Tony walked over and held the water out for him to test. 

“test the temperature and tell me if it’s alright,” Bucky looked over at Steve as if for permission and hesitantly reached forward with his metal arm, when he cautiously dipped two fingers in the water his eyes went wide for a split second and it was the most emotion Tony had seen him express yet, Bucky nodded and removed his hand returning it to his lap. Tony circled the bed and climbed in behind Bucky, he watched as Bucky's back went taunt and he pulled his wings closer to his body as he felt Tony move behind him. 

“I'm not going to touch yet, I'll tell you when I do but, first I want to look and see if you have any feathers out of place or damaged that I need to take care of, can you open your right wing for me?” Bucky relaxed slightly but still remained tense as he slowly removed his wing from its place pulled flush to his back. The wing was obviously dirty, but it looked OK, and once it was cleaned and oiled Tony thought that it would look Beautiful, the Blue and black contrasted with cream stripe that would become pure white when clean.

“OK, there are a few feathers that are slightly out of place so I am going to fix them, is that OK?” Bucky inhaled shakily but dipped his head and held his wing perfectly still, he flinched slightly when Tony’s fingers first made contact with his wing, but held still all while Tony corrected the feathers that had been out of place for who knew how long, Tony could tell that they had been hurting Bucky because as he moved them into place Bucky’s shoulders trembled slightly and he looked like a weight had been lifted from him. “there that must feel better. now, can you open the left wing for me, you can let the right one rest if you want.” Bucky lowered his right wing to the bedspread and opened his left wing with more confidence this time, but he didn’t open it all the way and when Tony was going to ask him to do so, he noticed that the plates of the metal arm had snagged at the under feathers of the joint and were bent and mangled. Tony had to physically keep himself from gasping out, Steve cried for a good fifteen minutes after a mission where he had to pull out one of his feathers that had gotten too damaged, Tony couldn’t imagine the sort of agony that Bucky must be in or for how long he had been this way. 

“it looks like you have some damaged feathers that need to be pulled do you think that you can do it or would you rather have Steve or I help you?” Tony looked over at Steve and caught his eye before returned his gaze to the plates that were crushing Bucky’s feathers. Steve looked like he was going to be sick. 

“Buck? Why didn’t you tell me or one of the medics that you were hurt? We could have helped.” Bucky didn’t look at Steve he kept his head lowered between his shoulders and stared at the floor. Tony got up and rounded the bed again, he crouched and caught Bucky's eye before he spoke. 

“i know that you are in pain, but I promise that it will feel so much better once we get rid of the damaged feathers, now I'm not going to lie, when they are pulled its going to hurt like a son of a bitch, Stevie here cried like a baby after he had to pull one that got damaged,” 

“hey!” Steve squawked out indignantly and Tony saw the corner of Bucky’s lips twitch up. 

“But,” Tony continued, “after I fixed the feathers on your other wing it felt better, didn’t it? So, imagine how much better it will feel once we get those ones fixed too.” Bucky looked into Tony’s eyes, he could see how scared he was. Tony turned to Steve and asked him to go and get him some scissors so he could get the feathers unattached from the plates first and then he could work out how to pull them in the least painful way. Steve returned with scissors and Tony got to work, the cutting was the easy part though, because now that he had the feathers untangled from the arm the damaged feathers needed to be pulled. “Do you want me or Steve to pull them?” he asked, wishing that Bucky didn’t choose him

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice was like he had been eating glass shards, Steve and him shared a look before Steve nodded and got down on the floor where Tony was still crouched, he reached up and held the wing joint in one hand and took one of the damaged feathers in his other. Tony put his hand on Steve’s shoulder as it tensed to pull the feather and he stopped, looking at Tony before letting go of the feather, watching as Tony crawled back onto the bed next to Bucky and push into his personal space, Tony lifted Bucky’s right wing and slid over so they were sitting with their sides touching before he draped the wing over his shoulders and took Bucky’s flesh hand in his, Tony pulled Bucky’s head to rest next to the arc reactor. Steve sent him a surprised look, but it faded into something soft and Tony started to run his hand through Bucky’s hair as he gave Steve the go ahead to pull. Tony continued to slowly stroke Bucky’s hair as Steve pulled out all the damaged feathers.

“There, all done, now doesn’t that feel better?” Tony kept his tone soothing and he continued to cradle Bucky to his chest until the shivers stopped wracking through his body. Once he settled down a bit Bucky held onto Tony like he was a life preserver and Tony just sat and accepted the physical touch.

“It is bleeding a bit so i’m going to get the kit to clean it up,” Steve announced from the floor and left the room to grab the first aid kit that was kept under the sink, while he was gone Bucky curled further around Tony, clearly exhausted from the long day he began to doze off on Tony’s chest as Steve cleaned and wrapped his wound. “Is he asleep?” Steve asked in a whisper once he was finished. Tony looked down and sure enough, there was a sleeping super soldier on his chest, with Steve’s help he maneuvered his body out from under Bucky’s and then covered him with the blanket.

“Lets go have our talk, we can finish with his wings when he wakes up,” Steve nodded his head and followed Tony out of the room, softly closing the door with a quiet ‘snick’ of the latch clicking into place.


	25. Chapter 25

The elevator ride to the penthouse was awkward and it was just as much so when they arrived, Steve still had his kicked puppy look on and he was fidgeting not sure where he was welcome to stand or sit.

“Steve,” Tony kept his voice indifferent and he tried not to let any of his curiosity perceptible in his voice as he asked the question that had been on his mind since he found out that Steve wasn’t straight. Steve’s head shot up at his name and looked at Tony like he could tell him the secrets of the universe. “Do you love Bucky?” Even though Steve had expected something along those lines from Tony, his whole body froze. he felt like he was in the ice again, he physically shivered and then tried to answer Tony’s question.

“I- Yes, Bucky was the one that first made me realize that I liked men.” Steve felt heat rise in his face, he never told anyone about his feelings for Bucky. “I love you Tony, I want to be with you. I stopped believing that I could be with Bucky long before he died,” Steve moved into Tony’s space and took his face in his hands, looking directly into his eyes to show Tony how serious he was before he gently pressed his forehead to Tony’s. 

“I love you too, Steve.” Tony placed a chaste kiss on Steve’s dry lips before he looked up at Steve with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. “You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, it scares me to think that I lost you, you are my everything.” they shared an indescribable look of absolute devotion to one and other. “Now, how about we go get a few minutes of sleep, because I don’t know about you, but i haven’t slept the best without you there beside me.” Steve nodded and moved toward the bedroom that Tony had kept away from all week, as he took off his shirt to crawl into the large California King beside Tony he called out to J.A.R.V.I.S 

“Hey, J.A.R.V.I.S? Can you tell us when Bucky wakes up?”

“Certainly Captain.”

“Thank you ‘J,” Tony rolled over to hug Steve and press his body to Steve’s, stealing his warmth.

“Goodnight Sir, sleep well.”

\--

“Sir, it appears that Mr. Barnes is in distress, I suggest that you wake master rogers and go to comfort him, I believe that it was a nightmare that woke him and the fact that he is alone in a unfamiliar place further strained the situation.” J.A.R.V.I.S sounded worried and that was a lot saying that he was a AI that Tony had programmed when he was in college. Tony got up and shook at Steve but, when Steve didn't wake he gave up and went down to Steve’s old floor himself. Steve , having the serum made it so that he only needed about 4 hours of sleep a night but, when he did sleep, he slept like a rock and so far Tony had found nothing that worked to wake him when he was like that. When he stepped out of the elevator, he found the place overturned, the table was broken in half, the couch and armchair was on its side and in the middle of the mess a small shaking form sat in the most defensible position in the place. he was surrounded by what looked like every piece of fabric that was on the floor, from blankets to towels to shirts and clothes that Steve must have left in the closet here. Bucky’s wings were in a defensive position and they were puffed up the make him look large and intimidating, Tony moved towards him and Bucky registered his presence in the room. His eyes flashed all over Tony, taking in who he was and the threat level that he posed. Tony crouched low to the ground and left his hands open and visible to Bucky as he slowly got closer to the scared man.

“It's just me, Tony. do you remember me? I am the one who cleans Steve’s wings?” Tony kept his voice low and made sure to telegraph every movement he made so not to startle him. Bucky’s eyes softened a fraction and his body went ramrod straight. Then he deflated like a balloon. In a blink of an eye, he had leapt at Tony, not being able to react fast enough Tony fell back into a sitting position and stayed still as Bucky hugged him, Bucky was crying into Tony’s shoulder and his wings had lowered to cover the both of them, it was just like how Steve did it, but it was so very different at the same time, Bucky smelled like leather and sun and something slightly sweet that Tony couldn't name where as Steve smelled like warm blankets and a meadow in the forest on a spring afternoon. Another difference was the color, Steve’s golden under feathers shined like- well, gold, even with the small amount of light that leaked through his feathers when he embraced Tony like this they reflected light and it was bright in Steve’s arms, but with Bucky his wings weren’t reflective they were dark and they let in very little light, it felt like being in a warm bath and closing your eyes to just let your body be cocooned in the warm water. Tony lifted his arms but, hesitated before he touched. “I am going to touch your wings now, is that OK?” Bucky nodded into his shoulder and his hitching Breaths rattled his whole body where it was pressed against Tony's, Tony reached up and stroked the under feathers of Bucky’s wings,slowly he moved to the spot that got Steve boneless every time Tony would pet him there. Bucky let out a happy hum and relaxed slightly, his hold on Tony’s shirt released and the neckline of Tony’s shirt dropped away from where it had been pressed to his neck. 

After a little while Bucky relaxed further against Tony and he dared to speak again, though he still kept his voice low.

“Would it be okay if I washed your wings now? I know that you probably won’t be able to sleep, but at least this way you are nice and clean.” Bucky nodded his head and Tony moved to get up and get the washcloth and water that he left in the bathroom from before but Bucky kept his hand fisted in Tony’s shirt, and was keeping him from getting too far away. “I need to get the stuff to clean your wings so you are going to have to let go of me,” Bucky shook his head and got up with Tony. Tony went with it and walked to the bathroom to get the supplies, all the while Bucky held onto his shirt. Bucky watched intently as he went through the act of warming the water and wringing out the washcloth. “You want to go the bed or back to the nest?” Tony laughed inwardly at that, but he wouldn't really call it anything else, Bucky had made a nest in the most defensible corner in the apartment and if he wanted to stay there Tony would work with that. Bucky’s forehead wrinkled as he thought about his answer. “Let me rephrase that, would you be OK if we cleaned your wings in the bedroom?” Bucky visibly relaxed and nodded his head, so he was in a non-verbal mood, good to know. Tony leads Bucky to the bed and settled everything in place. 

“I am going to start with the right side again so can you open that wing please,” Bucky opened his wing and tony studied it to make sure no feathers got damaged when Bucky went on his rampage around the apartment, everything was still in place so he picked up the damp washcloth and held it up to Bucky’s wing “first I am going to wash off all the dirt and stuff,” Tony waited until Bucky ducked his head in acknowledgement and then he carefully touched the wet cloth to the feathers on the top of Bucky’s wing, Bucky had a whole body shutter and then his wing ‘fwapped’ out fully just like Steve’s had done but he kept the left wing pulled securely around his body. It took a while to work all the dirt (that's what Tony was calling it, he didn't even want to know what else might be dirtying Bucky’s wings) out of the feathers, but once he was done the colors of Bucky’s wings stood out more and, look at that, he was right, the cream color was white under all that dirt. 

“Now i am going to oil them, the oil keeps the feathers healthy and helps with waterproofing. The oil comes from a gland at the base of your wing and to get it out I have to massage the gland, i am not sure how it will feel to you but Steve loves it so don't worry, and if you ever need me to stop for one reason or another just shake your head no or I don't know.. Reach back and touch my leg or something,” Bucky ducked his head again and Tony got to work, he followed what he had done that first time with Steve, he massaged around his back first to relax him and gradually got closer to the gland, Bucky’s glands started to produce oil faster than Steve’s had and it began dripping down his back before Tony got to actually rubbing them. He collected the oil and worked from the base to the tip of the wings, making sure to get every feather equally covered. When he was finished with the backs he looked over the extended wings and they were more beautiful than he could imagine, with them all clean and oiled they almost shone in the dim lighting of the room. When he stopped staring at his finished work he noticed how quiet Bucky was being and also saw the tense line of his shoulders, this confused him, Steve was barely coherent by the time Tony finished the backs of his wings and had been moaning the entire time, Bucky had not made a sound, good or otherwise the entire time. Tony got off of the bed and went around to look at Bucky’s face. When he saw the reason why he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Bucky had a erection like Steve had got that first time but, he was looking at it like it would bite him, did Hydra even control this aspect of him,? Had he not felt pleasure for over 7 decades? Tony decided to change that, he knew Steve would understand. “Have you never had a erection before?” Tony asked and saw the answer on Bucky’s face before he could shake his head “its ok, its the natural way that your body reacts when you feel really, really good. Now, i am going to assume that you don't know how to deal with it if you have never had one,” Bucky shook his head again. “Would you like me to help you?” 

“Please.” his voice was small and strained but, it got Tony moving. He crouched between Bucky’s thighs like earlier and pulled off his borrowed sweatpants. Bucky’s cock sprung out and Tony could see the place at the base where he would get a knot, he made a mental note to tell Bruce the new information and then. He had found that with Steve it was incredibly painful to pop a knot on nothing so he would either have to hold the knot the whole time Bucky ended up coming or Tony had found a way to get Steve off without causing him to knot, which had come in handy when he was blowing him or giving him a hand-job. Steve said that being able to knot Tony felt the best, but after 70 years of not even getting an erection Tony didn't think that this would last long anyway. 

“I need to get some lube, it makes it feel better when you rub it.” Tony stumbled around how to explain everything but he figured that when Bucky felt how good it would feel he wouldn’t protest. Once the lube was acquired he settled back in front of Bucky and squirted a bit of lube on his hand and rubbed it to warm it before he wrapped his hand around Bucky’s length. Bucky’s hips twitched forward and he groaned out, but cut himself off and looked at Tony with wide eyes. “Its ok, make as much noise as you want, it means that you are liking it.” Bucky blushed and nodded his head allowing Tony to continue. Tony’s mouth was watering, but he resigned himself to giving a hand-job, he could talk to Steve about everything later. Bucky was about the same length as Steve but he had more girth, Tony swiped his thumb over the head where a bead of pearly precome had welled up, Bucky threw his head back and moaned. He was getting close and Tony could tell, he redoubles his efforts, adding in a twist of his wrist and just like that Bucky shot off in his hand. After he finished his body sagged back onto the bed and he fell asleep. Tony cleaned up left the room after putting everything away, after all he had something important to talk to Steve about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been working really hard to get this chapter out before my finals for you guys but because of that i most likely be able to get another chapter out or a while. i hope you have enjoyed the chapter and please leave kudos and comments they make me so happy to read!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning there is brief talk about the sexual abuse Bucky experienced from HYDRA but it is only mentioned once and never actually talks about what happend, it you are triggered by this please be careful. i am not sure but it is also likely that i will go into detail about Bucky's time with HYDRA later on in the story. please be safe and i hope you enjoy!

Nothing sexual had happened since that first night, even when Tony washed and oiled his wings Bucky didn’t react like that first night. He did however follow Tony around like a little duckling, he was curious about everything. He loved being in the lab, while Tony worked, he played with Butterfingers and U. the only thing that was wrong was that Bucky seemed to dislike Steve, anytime he would be right up or come in the room he would get tense and hide behind Tony like a little kid does behind his mom's skirt. Tony could tell the tole it was taking on Steve, they had talked a lot since Bucky had arrived but, they hadn’t included Bucky in any of those conversations. After the ‘helping hand’ Tony gave to Bucky he told Steve. Steve was fine with it. They both decided that there should be no more sexual advances placed on Bucky until he was in the right mind and fully able to consent. This caused some confusion, Bucky didn’t understand relationships. at all. minds less romantic or sexual ones. He seemed to be in a constant state of confusion so Tony helping him was hardly on his radar. 

 

A few days after the settled into the apartment in the tower Tony entered off of the elevator with a short curly haired man who wore glasses and spoke in soft tones, Bucky found that he could trust this man like he had come to trust Tony. the man, Bruce was his name, wanted to do some medical tests to see how he was doing, Bucky was hesitant at first but, Tony said that he would be there and he wouldn’t let Bruce do anything to him that was bad. First Bruce took a blood sample to see if he could do anything with the serum, he had been unsuccessful with Steve but, he thought that maybe the knock-off serum they gave Bucky may be the key to his research. While he ran the blood, he also did a drug test to see what Hydra had been giving him and if he would need to be weaned from any drugs that could cause withdrawal symptoms. When he got the read out his heart nearly stopped, he could feel the other guy get restless and he could see that his complexion had a tint of green from his reflection in the polished metal surface of the lab table, he took a few deep breaths and spoke to the room at large but, specifically at Tony for the other scientist's recommendation and understanding of the situation. 

 

“It looks like they used Barbiturates to sedate you after missions and calm the soldier when he got out of hand, that way they could keep him from acting out against them, then when he had a mission, they would pump him full of Amphetamines and just about every other stimulant drug out there,” Bruce’s brow furrowed as he flipped through the pages. “The drugs would explain the previous inability to have an erection, now I know this is sensitive but can you tell me if while you were at HYDRA, did they ever touch you or used your body in a sexual way?” Bucky’s eyes were scrunched in confusion or focus, trying to remember what happened to him. While he thought Tony asked Bruce some questions about the various drugs that had been in his blood and what would happen now that he was off to them. 

 

Their scientific mutterings were interrupted by a hitched breath they both turned and saw Bucky was curled up on himself again, he had his wings plastered to his back so tightly you could see that they were shaking with the effort his muscles used to keep them close to his body, which was wracking with his silent sobs and effort to calm his frantic breathing. Tony immediately moved to action with Bruce but he worked opposite of Bruce, while the scientist took a look at what had happened and getting a reading on blood pressure, oxygen levels, heart rate, all that good stuff. Tony worked to calm Bucky down he made sure that Bucky could see him at all times and he made eye contact and asked before he touched him. Tony knew what this was, he had suffered enough panic attacks to see the symptoms. He continued to soothe Bucky and he told him where he was and what year it was along with the fact that he was safe, Tony had created a protocol for J.A.R.V.I.S to relay the same information when he would wake up from a nightmare or had an attack, he would have to enact the protocol on Bucky's floor in case this happened while Tony or the others weren’t around and couldn’t help. 

 

“yea- yes, th..they did.” once Bucky could speak he wobbled out a few words that broke Tony’s heart, he was going to burn Hydra to the ground, after he cut their dicks off and forced them down their own throats. Tony hugged Bucky and smoothed a hand over his sweat damp hair in an effort to quiet him. 

 

“Thank you for telling me, I know it must be hard with the memories but every moment that you get back is a victory over those at HYDRA that tried to take them away from you.” Bruce said. he decided that this part of the exam was over and moved on to the next part, the wings. They lead Bucky to the gym so that he can spread out his wings fully and get proper measurements as well as some flight tests, even with the fact that they know he can fly Bruce wants to see if the metal arm weighs him down on one side. It turns out that Bucky had an 18-foot wingspan to Steve’s 20-foot but Bruce says that is likely because Bucky is shorter and weighs less than Steve so his wings can work without being 20ft wide. They also find out that Bucky is more agile in the air than Steve who is more direct in his flying this is contributed to the fact that Bucky had been in possession of his wings for likely much longer than Steve and has had time to train with them. Tony immediately notices the pull the arm has on Bucky and Bruce shows him the X-Ray took of his spine, it shows the arm is wired into his spine and is likely pulling his Spine out of his back with the weight it has, it is surprising that he can still fly with it but Tony notes the large flight muscles pushing and pulling his wings while he hovers in place like Bruce asked, he decides then and there that he needs to get his ass in gear and finish the arm he has been messing with. 

 

“You can land now, I think I am done for today, I'll have a recommended food list to complete with the enhanced metabolism and likely some pills to help counteract the drugs they had you on by tomorrow.” Bucky nodded and Bruce left them to go back to his lab 

 

“I have a project to do so I am going down to my workshop,” Bucky hesitated for a second, he didn’t understand why Tony was telling him this, did he want space? For Bucky to let him work alone? Bucky didn’t think he could do that. For some reason he felt pulled to Tony, he was safe and nice and didn’t yell. Tony smiled at the indecisive look on Bucky’s face and threw the poor guy a bone “I'm going to need your help with this one,” the turned and left Bucky but, he quickly followed after Tony like the good little duckling he was and he had a smile plastered on his face for the first time in decades.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is currently -33 degrees outside so i have some extra time to work on this story while i am off of school. there will likely be another update soon. please enjoy!

Steve wasn’t mad. Ok, he was a little… frustrated that was all, he finally had Bucky back and Tony was talking to him again, everything should be fine. Bucky still won't talk to him, he goes quiet when Steve enters the room and he never leaves Tony’s side. Which Steve would be fine with, if he would stop covering Tony in his scent. Every night Steve has to rub all over Tony to mark him again and he is getting frustrated. He feels pent up so he had been taking it out on the gym but the punching bags are almost all gone and he is missing Tony. he only gets to see Tony at night now because he has learned to stay away or Bucky will get riled up. 

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S? Where is Tony?” Steve asks the ceiling as he wipes off with a towel. 

 

“Sir is currently in the common room kitchen cooking with Mr. Barnes, would you like me to give him a message?” 

 

“No J.A.R.V.I.S, I have to talk to him face to face.” J.A.R.V.I.S didn’t reply so Steve got into the elevator and pressed the button for the common floor. 

 

\-- 

 

When he arrived Tony and Bucky were in the middle of what looked like a food fight with the flour, they were both laughing and Tony had so much flour in his hair he looked like he was old, the look contrasted with the youthful glee plastered on his face. He caught Steve in the doorway and waved him in to the kitchen. 

 

“Hey Steve, we are making cookies. Want to help?” Steve slowly entered the room, all the while keeping his eyes on the floor so he didn’t slip but, even with all his Super Soldier Grace™ his foot slipped on a patch of oil that he didn’t see and he started to fall, in a split instant his arms braced for the fall but his wings ‘Thwapped’ out and kept him up right, the air current from his almost fall caused a little cloud of flour to kick up from the floor. 

 

“Well, that could have been bad” Steve tried to laugh it off but, when he raised his head to see the likely humor on Tony and Bucky’s faces, he instead found Bucky standing in front of Tony and using his wings to gently nudge him back away from Steve like he was a feral animal. “Buck? Hey pal, what's going on?” Bucky’s eyes remained on Steve and as far as Steve could tell he was looking at him like an enemy before a kill. In the blink of an eye Bucky’s wings fly up and spread wide, not only shaking out a large amount of flour but shielding Tony from view. 

 

It is like reflex or maybe instinct for Steve to fully expand his semi-open wings, he feels like his brain is not his anymore, like he is just a spectator as his body does what it wants without his say. Steve beats at the air one, two, three times and then settles and watches Bucky’s every move. Bucky waits for some invisible queue and jumps into action, literally, he uses his speed and agility to his advantage over Steve's power and size, he quickly had Steve pinned under him, his wings are up still but he had his joints tilted down pinning Steve’s wings to the floor. Steve uses his wings under him to his advantage and rolls Bucky off of him. Bucky is fast to get up so he uses his wings to jab at Bucky and get Bucky under him on the floor like he just was. Steve thinks he can hear Tony yelling at them distantly but, that doesn’t matter now, He has more important things to do, he had to win his mate back. Bucky uses the metal arm as a battering ram and punches Steve in the gut causing him to be thrown back into the large floor to ceiling windows. The glass is reinforced so it doesn’t brake but there is a large crack radiating out from behind him. Steve gets up and charges at Bucky throwing him to the table and braking the wood in half, Steve thinks he had won so he lets his guard down and stalks closer to Bucky. In a flash of silver and blue Bucky is up again and he had Steve pinned against the window. He goes to punch Steve again, this time in the face. He hits over Steve’s left eye and his head hits the glass behind him, his head is ringing but, he still reacts to the second punch coming toward is face, this time with his metal fist. Steve whips his head to the side just in time and the arm comes down with lethal force on the glass behind them. Then they are falling. 

 

They continue to throw punches at they fall through the open air, about two thirds of the way down Steve realizes that he is falling and opens his wings to pull up, Bucky continues to fall for a second and twists in the air to right himself. Steve hovers in the air not sure where Bucky went, it seemed like he just disappeared, he was wrong. Bucky dropped down from above him and kicked him in the back, right between the shoulder blades where the sensitive oil glands resided. Steve dropped a few more stories before he got his wings under him and he furiously pumped them to get himself back to Bucky. Bucky, however was fast and he led Steve to the roof of the tower. It was an open space covered in gravel where they could continue their fight. They both dropped from the air onto the gravel and got right back to their fight, the rocks crunching under their feet as they ran at each other again. They grab each other and hold the others arms so they can’t punch again, this causes them to resort to using their wings like battering rams into each other's sides and sensitive under wings. Bucky uses the metal arm to clamp on to Steve’s arm like a vice, Steve cries out in pain and goes down to the floor. He lands awkwardly half on his wing and half on one of Bucky’s. They both grunt out an exclamation at the pain and pull away. There is a silent truce between the both of them because they step back a few feet and investigate their damaged wings to see what was wrong and the extent that they are hurt. A large ‘boom’ makes their heads whip to the door that was thrown open, the noise was caused from the door hitting against the metal of the hall that leads to the stairway into the tower, in the doorway stands Tony with a contraption in his arms that looks like a gun but it clearly doesn’t shoot bullets, behind him in the shadow of the tower stairs Bruce watching them carefully. Steve hesitates at the sight of Tony, Bucky does not. The sound of gravel crunching underfoot is the only warning he had before he is being tackled to the ground, this time Steve flipped them midair and ended with his knees pinning Bucky’s wings and his arms pinning his, Bucky struggled under him but, Steve kept his held. There was a sharp pain that shot into his back, he reached around and pulled a tranq dart out of him and when he felt Bucky go limp under him, he looked and saw an identical dart sticking out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go! some presenting and a fight over Tony as a mate, poor Tony what is he going to do with these two bull headed men who love him. please comment and leave kudos below!


	28. Chapter 28

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?” Tony’s voice was shrill and his arms were making large gestures as he paced around the area on the roof where Bruce was taking a look at, the now sedated super soldiers. 

 

“I don’t know Tony,” Bruce trailed off as he examined Steve and Bucky where they had passed out on top of each other, if it weren’t for the circumstances Tony knew it was for, they would be cute but the subtle way that you could see the stress on Bucky’s face and how Steve had him pinned tells another story. “I need to get them down in the lab to run some tests but from what I can tell they were in some form of rut; a hormone panel will hopefully tell me more.” 

 

\-- 

 

When Steve woke up, he was in a medical bed and he was strapped down with the special magnetic cuffs that Tony had specially designed for Super powered people and Steve had been the test subject for them so he knew better that to try and get out, it was pointless. He was hooked to and I.V that was dripping something into his veins that felt cooling. As he panned the room, he saw Bucky in a bed next to him, also in cuffs, and it all came back to him what happened. He began to panic, he could have killed Bucky, he sure as hell tried to and Bucky had done the same back (the persistent twinge in his side told him so). The door to the room opened and Bruce entered the room with a disheveled Tony trailing behind him. 

 

“I see that you are awake and I know that you want to get out of here but before I can let you go I need to examine you again and look over you test results.” Steve nodded to Bruce that he was okay with him getting started with the exam. First Bruce checked him over looking at the large bruise on his side and the he checked for a concussion. “You seem to be stable for now, but we need to talk about why and what happened.” Steve bowed his head but, steeled himself for what was to happen next. 

 

“well, I'm not exactly sure what happened exactly, I was going to see Tony and when I got there, I slipped but caught myself then Bucky was shoving Tony behind him and attacking me. My brain kind off… switched off, I knew what was happening but I had no control over what I did,” 

 

“From what I can tell you were… well let's take this back to the animal kingdom, shall we? When a Wolf has a mate another wolf can challenge him for the mate and then they fight, whoever wins gets the right to mate and pass on their genes, in birds they Present to their potential mates and the mate picks the best male to fertilize her eggs, what I believe happened here was,” Bruce paused and pulled up the camera footage from the kitchen before everything went to shit, “when you fall your wings spring up and this caused the animal genes in Bucky to believe that you were presenting to Tony, then he presented back and shielded Tony,” on the screen Bucky pushed Tony behind him and opened his wings. “This caused a fight between you two to see who was the best fit as a mate.” Steve noticed movement from the corner of his eye and he turned to look at Bucky, he was sitting up higher in his bed and from the blush on his face he had heard everything that Bruce had just said. 

 

“So, what's the next step Doc?” Bucky's sudden question startled Steve, he had expected Bucky to stay quiet around him like he had been. 

 

“I have you on a hormone stabilizer that should help with the aggression and hopefully the arousal.” 

 

“I don’t know, Doc, sounds kinda fun ta’ me” Steve didn’t even have to look over to know Bucky was smiling like he always did when he made an inappropriate joke just waiting for Steve to flush cherry red from his ears to his toes. 

 

“At first yes, but to be in a state of constant arousal for approximately 7-10 days will get old after a while, it is also likely that manual stimulation will not fully alleviate the symptoms given your… unique anatomy.” Steve and Tony winced but, Bucky just looked confused, they really needed to have a talk with him about the other body changes that happen with the wings, and soon id Bruce’s hormone treatment didn’t work. Steve doesn’t think that Bucky will enjoy popping a knot for the first time like he did and completely flipping out, possibly hurting himself and his partner. 

 

“Thank you, Bruce, me and these featherheads have a lot to talk about.” Tony glare at them and they both sank into their beds at the weight of the look. 

 

“I'll give you some privacy, if you need anything you know how to reach me.” with that Bruce gathered all his stuff and exited the room, making sure to close the door behind him. 

 

\-- 

 

Tony stood in the middle of their two beds, his arms were crossed over his chest and Steve remembers the same look on his mother's face every time he came home after he got in yet another ally fight. 

 

“This was supposed to be a surprise but because of the circumstances I guess you should know.” Tony sighed and walked over to Bucky’s bed, he sat at the foot and took the metal arm in his hands. “This isn’t the only thing I did some work on.” Tony turned to Steve and gave him a smile. “Buck, tell me about what Steve was like before the serum.” energy seemed to fill Tony up as he asked the question and his smile only grew with the shocked and frightened look on Steve’s face. 

 

“The little punk was always getting into fights with guys the size of four of 'em, I'd always have to drag his sorry bleeding ass back to his ma’ so she could stitch him up. He always got sick ‘cause of it. One time I really thought I was gonna lose you Stevie, your fever was so hot and you were spewing nonsense, I'd always have to share the bed with you in the winter because it was too cold but, you had a- creative, solution to that problem as well. The winter of ‘35 you were shivering so bad I pulled ya on top a’ me, Stevie was 17 at the time, and he musta had a-” 

 

“OK, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Steve strained against the cuffs trying to leap across the room and cover Bucky's mouth s he couldn't tell that horrible story. "I believe you, now please don’t tell that story.” Steve dropped his head into his hands. 

 

“no, no, I think I want to hear what you were like when you were 17.” Tony and Bucky shared the same mischievous smirk. 

 

God, what did he get himself into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that Steve and Bucky are in rut what will happen?  
> please leave comments and kudos they make me so happy. I hope you enjoy!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big trigger warning on this chapter there is description of a gang rape by Hydra, if this triggers you please don't read

This entire week was a shit show. Steve sagged against a brick wall of a demolished building that fell in the fight. Clint had broken his arm, Bucky’s flight feathers had gotten signed off by the flames of one of the stupid bombs that Steve hadn’t seen fast enough and to top it all off, Tony was gone. He dropped his head onto his knees where they were pulled up close to his body, he felt every bit that sick little kid from Brooklyn, not even able to carry his own weight. Something soft brushed his cheek and he flinched but when he looked it was just his wing, they had wrapped around him like they always did when he felt small and helpless, he reached out and dusted off some of the grime from the fight. His lip wobbled as he thought about Tony, how he washed both his and Bucky’s wings with such care. Steve wasn’t stupid, he was one of the best tactical minds here was, HYDRA was one thing and A.I.M is another but together they could- no, he can’t think that way. Tony was smart, he would find a way to signal them, and until that signal came Steve wouldn’t stop looking. he wouldn’t let what happened to Bucky happen again. 

 

\-- 

 

“What is it Natalia?” Bucky stayed where he was reading a book on his couch as she exited her hiding place in the shadows. 

 

“Everyone is worried,” she sat next to him and took his book from him. She briefly glanced at it then put it on the table. 

 

“I was reading that.” his tone is annoyed but he knows that she can tell what he is really thinking. 

 

“The girl dies and the boy moves to Florida to be a surfer,” Bucky’s mouth falls open and he is about to protest when she continues. “now that you are done with the book go talk to him.” she stares at him expectantly until he caves and gets up from the couch, making sure that she hears what he mumbles under his breath as he leaves the room, he is followed by her laughs. 

 

Bucky doesn’t have to ask J.A.R.V.I.S to know where Steve is. He has been in the same place the whole time since Tony was taken, the workshop. 

 

The team had allowed Steve to stay down there at first, bringing him food and giving reassurances but as the days stretched on the worse Steve got. Bucky felt the same way, he loved Tony like Steve did, they had talked about it after Tony was taken and Steve came to him for some comfort. Bucky wanted to just say fuck it and fly all over the place looking for Tony himself but he knew that he had to be there for Steve, he was barely hanging on now and without Bucky to be his rock he isn’t sure what Steve would do, nothing good. the last time Bucky wasn’t there Steve had put a plane in the arctic and got himself frozen for 70 years. 

 

\-- 

 

Meanwhile in the basement of an old HYDRA base… 

 

Tony woke tied to a metal table he was on his back and the room was dim around him, it was ice cold and he was naked as the day he was born. His head was foggy but he remembered fighting HYDRA and then his suit was gone, then a needle in his neck and he woke up here in this hell-hole. The metal door slammed open and the sound echoed off the walls of the room, antagonizing the migraine that Tony had. 

 

“I see that you are awake now,” the HYDRA goons that walked in were followed by an older man in a lab coat his face dropped with pleasure as he watched Tony on the table. He walked around the room to a refrigerator behind Tony and pulled a bottle out of it, carefully he measured out a syringe full of the liquid and tapped it with his nail to get the air pockets out. 

 

“You see, when my partner designed this, he was looking for a way to enhance the person using animal genes, this however led to side effects in the test subjects, but when the Soldier got his dose, he sprouted wings. We have observed that the Captain had the same reaction, this is because of that pesky Serum they both have, but you… now you get my new and improved version of my partners formula.” with a sneer the scientist gabbed the needle into Tony's leg. The man laughed and then continued his speech. “Since you already act like their little bitch, I have decided to make you one.” after that he and the other Hydra goons left Tony in the room. 

Tony wasn’t sure how long he had been in the dirty cell but from the ache in his stomach it had to be at least a few days, he knew that Steve and the others were looking for him but he wasn’t sure they would find him while he was still... well, him. He didn’t feel any different at first but as time crawled on, he began to feel hot, he was sweating in the cold metal table and it made no sense. It kind of did when he factored in that he had been shot up with some crazy scientist guys wing serum 2.0 but, this wasn’t like how Steve had described it, but that was it wasn’t it, he didn’t get the same thing that Steve and Bucky got, he got an unknown formula that had likely never been tested before and he didn’t think his already weak heart could take it. Shivers wracked his body and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton he could feel himself fading from consciousness but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

\-- 

When Tony woke for the second time, he was moved into a different room. He was still naked but this time he was in the center of the room on his hands and knees, he was strapped to another thing, his legs were spread apart obscenely and his pelvis was held up by a pedestal that his body was draped over, his arms were tied to the legs of the pedestal and his face was pressed to the cement floor. He knew what this was but, he still couldn’t believe what was happening to him. His ass was wet with what he hoped was lube and there were HYDRA men all around him, they quieted when they noticed that he was awake but, soon someone stepped up. He walked over to Tony gazing down at him with predatory eyes, he crouched down and ripped Tony’s head up by his hair. Tony let out a pained hiss and the man chuckled at his pained sound. 

“I see our little bitch has woken up just in time for all the fun,” he spat in Tony's face and walked around behind Tony. “well, look at this, she is already all wet and loose for me, just begging to be bred.” Tony felt fingers probe in his hole and he could tell that he was indeed wet and loose already, Fuck! His body jolted without his say, he tried to remain still but the feeling of something at his hole was like something he had never felt before, his whole body felt like it was on fire and his ass felt even wetter than before. 

There was the sound of a zipper and the rustle of clothes behind him then the man pushed into him all at once. Tony cried out at the feeling, I was like nothing he had ever felt before, he could feel himself begin to respond as the man ploughed into him over and over again, he could see the others start palming themselves through their pants as they waited their turn with him. The man didn’t last long, thrusting in one last brutal time and Tony felt the hot cum in him as the man pulled out. He whimpered at the loss of sensation but, once the first left another took his place. He was thicker that the first and lasted a lot longer, Tony actually came on the guys dick after it hit his prostate, there was a buzz that went around the room after he came. The second finished in him and another took his place. Tony lost count of how many after about 7 guys had him and he passed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry Tony, I feel horrible for doing this but I have plans for the future and he needed to get the serum from HYDRA. as usual please comment below and tell me what you think about what happened and what you think I should do or might happen, thanks for reading and i hope your enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. for the 30th chapter I am planning to make it a long one so it may take me some time to get it out but, i promise it will be good!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning there is some pretty graphic explanation of what Steve does to some HYDRA dicks that took Tony.
> 
> i had an extra day off so this chapter came along faster that i expected, i hope you enjoy!

Bucky went back to the workshop after wrestling Steve into a horizontal position on the couch after a shower and a meal replacement drink, he went over to Tony’s desk. On it there were a million papers everywhere, notes scribbled in Tony’s familiar chicken scratch. Bucky put his hands on the desk and lowered his head, he needed to find Tony. 

 

Something brushed the middle finger of his metal arm, he lifted his head in time to see a small robot, it was white and had two little arms with cleaning brushes that were pushed together in front of it as it polished the metal. Bucky huffed and sat in the seat, making sure to hold still as the little robot rolled around his hand cleaning the plates and scuffs that Bucky hadn’t gotten to because of all the chaos. When the top of his hand was clean the robot lifted and dropped his arms as if to say ‘all done!’ Bucky let out a little chuckle and turned his palm up, the robot made an indignant noise and rolled onto his palm already working to clean it. When it was satisfied that Bucky’s, hand was clean it backed off of his palm and looked up at Bucky, Bucky brought his flesh hand up to pat the robot on its tiny head. 

 

“You are really something else,” the robot made a happy noise and did a little circle around the desk. “Thanks for the cleaning but I need to go find Tony,” the robot made another noise and raced its way back to what looked like a little house that was its charging port. Bucky got up shaking his head at the spunky little robot and got to work where Steve left off. 

 

\-- 

 

It turns out being Tortured and used as HYDRAs asset for 70 years had its benefits, in the form of knowing almost all the HYDRA bases all over the world, Bucky cross referenced the locations he knew with what Steve had been able to find through cameras and money trails, this led him to a abandoned warehouse in New Jersey, 

 

Fucking Jersey. 

 

There was a ruffle of movement behind him and that meant that Steve was regaining conscience. Bucky stalked over to the couch and sat at his friends' feet as he woke up. 

 

“You look like Shit.” 

 

“You ain’t no peach yourself, princess.” the easy banter made them both smile. 

 

“I think I found Tony.” Steve jumped up so fast he fell over because his legs got caught in the blanket that Bucky had draped over him while he slept. 

 

“Why didn’t you wake me the minute you found it! he is with HYDRA! Probably hurting or even d-” Steve cut off and crumpled to the floor, Bucky got off of the couch and sat in the floor next to Steve pulling him into his arms and pulling his good wing around him, the other was still healing from the burns he got in the fight but most of the feathers were back they just had to grow in a bit till he could fly again. 

 

“Shh, breath with me Stevie, just like we used to, remember?” Steve nodded into Bucky’s chest and put one hand on Bucky’s chest like he had done so long ago, during asthma attacks Bucky became Steves pacer for breathing it carried over into when they got back from bad missions with the Howlies and even now. Bucky made sure to take deep even Breaths and Steve copied him, feeling the rise and fall of Bucky’s chest under his palm. “There you go, now, I didn’t tell you right away because you were sleeping for the first time since the fight and you needed it, secondly if you hadn’t worked yourself so hard, I would have but you are no use in helping Tony if you can’t keep your head up.” Bucky gave Steve a glare but ran his hand through the soft golden hair. 

 

“What you are going to do is go and get your suit on and fly to the base where they are holding Tony, me and the rest of the team will follow as fast as we can on the quinjet.” Steve sent Bucky a sad glance at his injured wing as he left the workshop to get his suit, his own wings were dragging on the floor as he left, Bucky shook his head and called after the dope. “You better keep those wings clean, or so help me I will pluck you myself!” there was a beat of silence and then a flutter of wings and Steve running up the stairs to get ready. Bucky sent out a alert to the team and followed to get ready himself. 

 

 

\-- 

 

Tony woke up in the large empty room that he had passed out in but he was no longer strapped to the thing and he was alone. Glancing around his eyes caught a blanket in the corner and in the other was a toilet and a sink, he sat up and instantly regretted it. 

 

Careful of his injuries he shuffled over to the toilet and promptly puked his guts out, once he was done he went to the sink and tried to wash up the best he could at the moment and got a sip of some water for his scratchy throat, turns out when you are screaming for someone to stop over and over again for who knows how long your throat starts to hurt, the water felt like the best thing in the world at the moment, he still felt dirty and weak but, it was better than being all those things and being covered in cum, blood, spit, and who knows what else. 

 

He hobbled over to the blanket pulling it around his shoulders and laid down trying to imagine he wasn’t here in this cold cell alone, he was in bed with Steve and Bucky and the blanket wasn’t a blanket it was their wings wrapped protectively around him as he slept peacefully between the two of them. 

 

\-- 

 

Steve got ready in record time, he had a lot more weapons on him than normal but, this wasn’t a normal mission and he didn’t feel particularly merciful to the people he was going to fight, he had two handguns and an assortment of knives on his person as well as his shield, he grabbed his comm and had J.A.R.V.I.S give him directions to Tony, it took him a little over an hour to arrive at the abandoned warehouse where Tony was being kept. He kept low as he got close and dropped into an alley nearby so he wouldn’t be spotted in the air. He walked the rest of the way to the building and when he spotted cameras posted at the door he went around the side and flew himself up to the roof. He found some skylights and luckily one was open. He checked inside and when he found the hallway empty, he lowered himself in. 

 

“Cap what is your Status, we are about halfway there.” Natasha’s voice came over the comm. 

 

“I'm in, no one so far but, I’m guessing there will be soon.” Steve whispered back as he slowly walked down the hall, Shield in his hand ready to go. The first corner had guards posted around a door, they were talking about some party where apparently Jerry had got drunk and drove his car into a pool. Steve rolled his eyes and slipped by without their knowing. He worked his way through the warehouse. He made it to the control room where all the camera feeds were shown on screens, he took out the guard with a hit to the back of the head and started searching the feed for Tony. 

 

Then he saw him. 

 

Tony was skinny and pale compared to normal he was spread out in the concrete floor of an open cell and there was a HYDRA goon balls deep in him, Steve saw red, there was another HYDRA agent watching from the door as Tony screamed and clawed at the floor to get away from the man that was clearly hurting him. 

 

He quickly checked the route to the cell and found it had about 15 HYDRA agents that he would run into in the way and then the ones that would come once the heard what was happening. He put a bullet in the guard for the cameras head and left the room, sprinting down the corridors to Tony’s cell, he had the element of surprise so many agents went down easy but it wasn’t as easy when he used up his bullets. he stooped down avoiding a punch and grabbed at the knife on his leg, and plunged it into the agent’s stomach, then he twisted the blade and pushed it down, effectively disemboweling the man before he moved in to the next, for this one he had a running start so he lifted up on his wings at the last second and kicked the agent in the chest sending them flying into the far wall with a sickening crunch. he had no time to spare so he ran on down to the cell. 

 

He bust in and the first man had finished he was sitting to the side while the second that was just watching before took Tony. all Steve could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and the echoes of Tony screaming in pain for them to stop. He leaped up into the air and tackled the man that was raping Tony, he smashed the guy's head into the floor until he went still, then he got up to deal with the first guy that was now franticly stuffing himself back into his pants and pulling a gun. He wasn’t faster than Steve on a rampage, though, Steve flew across the room and grabbed the gun out of the man’s hand then he shot him in the thigh. the man sunk to the floor and Steve grabbed him by the throat pulling him back up and then continued until he hung in Steve’s iron grip a few inches off the ground, fingers pulling at Steve’s hand to try to breath. 

 

Steve dropped him and the man gasped for breath at Steve’s feet. Steve reeled back his leg and kicked him right in the kidney with his steel toed combat boots. He then crouched down to be level with the man and pulled a serrated knife out of his back pocket, the man looked up at Steve in fear but he had no idea what Steve had decided to do with the knife, Steve grinned at the man and placed a knee on his chest, effectively holding him down. Once the man realized what he was doing he struggled but Steve pushed down harder and went on, he ripped the mand pants open and pulled out the man's still wet cock, he turned to watch the mans face as he sawed off his dick, the screams were music to Steve’s ears and he watched as the man jolted under him and begged to die. Steve wasn’t ready to let the man die yet but he caught whimpering and he saw that Tony was still there so he took the shield and brought it down on the guys throat, it cut right through and Steve picked up the head walking it over to the toilet and placing it in the bowl before he went to help Tony. 

 

“Tony? Honey? It’s me, its Steve. You are safe. I won’t let them hurt you anymore. I sorry it took me so long, darling.” Steve took Tony in his arms and wrapped the naked shaking man in his wings, Tony was still kind of out if it and he pushed away for a second before he felt the familiar feel of soft feathers around him. 

 

“St-Steve?” 

 

“Shh, yeah, it’s me, we are going to get you out of here now.” Tony curled into Steve and Steve for the first time picked up on the sounds of a fight coming through his com, that meant that at some point the team had gotten there and were now fighting their way through the rest of the base to find Tony and Steve. 

 

“Cap did you find Tony?” Bucky’s worried voice was in Steve’s ear and he could tell from the tone that that wasn’t the first time he had asked the question. 

 

“I’ve got Tony, he is safe. He isn’t in the condition to be seen right now so once you guys take down the rest of the HYDRA agents go back to the jet and wait for me,” everyone protested at once and Steve had to silence them so he could hear the one that he was actually listening for, Bruce. 

 

“-best if I looked at him now.” Steve looked down at Tony in his arms he was half asleep and was finally calming down. 

 

“Tony?” he roused the exhausted genius; big brown eyes caught his. “Is it okay if Bruce and Bucky come to help us?” Steve didn’t think Tony was in any state of mind to make decisions right now but with what had happened Tony likely hadn't had a choice of his own in a while so he would only let them see him if Tony allowed it. Tony shrugged his shoulders and then nodded his head where it was leaned against Steves chest, right over his heart, no doubt listening to the steady beat like he liked to do when they were curled up in bed at night. 

 

“Ok, Tony said that Bruce and Bucky can come and see him, the rest of you go wait for us in the jet” he finished but then remembered and added. “Bruce you should bring some extra clothes when you come.” 

 

\-- 

 

As Bucky and Bruce made their way to the cell that Steve had told them they were he saw the carnage left behind. Steve had never been like this, not even during the war. There were body’s all over, most had bullets in their heads but then after he must have run out there were snapped necks and knife wounds, Bucky couldn’t read the look in Bruce’s face as they maneuvered around a body that had been thrown against a wall so hard they died on impact. As they got closet the bodies got worse and worse, that however was nothing compared to the two who were in the room where Steve was curled around a bloodied naked Tony. he was visibly shaking and much smaller than he had been the last time Bucky had seen him. Bruce made a move to run over and begin helping but Steve tensed and made an animalistic sound so Bruce stilled. Bucky could see the gears turning in his head as he figured out what to do. 

 

“Steve it’s me, Bruce and Bucky, I’m here to help Tony,” he lifted his medical bag and then glanced over to Bucky so he would lift the neatly folded clothes that he had been carrying, “can we come over and help?” Steve had opened his wings to the point where they fully covered Tony so they couldn't see him but they watched as Steve ducked his head under the protection of his wing and ask Tony something. 

 

“Clothes first, only Bucky.” his reply was sharp and he continued watching Bruce where he stood by the door as Bucky slowly crept closer with the clothes. Steve turned himself and Tony so that he had his back to Bruce and was fully shielding the smaller man's body with his. 

 

When Bucky stood in front of Steve, he could see just the top of Tony’s head where it rested against Steve’s chest, Steve took a calming breath and the slowly dropped his wings to the side so Bucky could see but Bruce could not. When he could fully see what they had done to Tony he thought back to the bodies littering the halls and then he glanced at the ones that were in the room not feet away, they died easy for what they had done, they were lucky Steve had found him and not Bucky first because if he did there would be nothing left of them. He pointedly looked at the marks on Tony's hips and legs knowing what they were from but, not wanting to believe that it was true, he looked up and met Steve’s eyes, they were wet and he nodded when he saw the look on Bucky’s face. Bucky steeled himself and crouched down so he could help dress Tony while Steve shielded him. He saw red when he was pulling the sweat pants up Tony's limp legs. 

 

“I’m going to get something to clean him up a bit, okay?” Bucky kept his voice low so only the little bubble between them created by the shield of strong wings could hear. Steve nodded and Bucky ran a hand over Tony’s head before he got up and went over to Bruce to ask for some supplies. When he asked for them, he saw a flash of green in Bruce's eyes but the man opened his bag and pulled some sterilizing wipes and gauze to hand to Bucky. 

 

When Bucky moved Tony so he could clean him he wanted to vomit, and when he opened Tony’s legs, he barely reacted only whimpering a little and curling into Steve’s chest a little bit more. After he had cleaned him as best he could Bucky finished dressing Tony and stood to call Bruce over. Steve was still kind of protective, keeping Tony covered by his wings but eventually let Bruce get close enough to check Tony out. Bucky knew that Bruce likely understood why Steve was so protective and that they needed clothes, he wasn’t stupid and had likely deduced what happened but he could see the tensing of his shoulders as he say the state that Tony was in. even with the clothes hiding the worst of it you could still see the marks on his throat and wrists, his face had been hit against the floor and he crusted blood on his head, his lip was split and his eyes were red from crying. He was clinging to Steve even in his unconscious state, his ear was pressed to Steve’s chest and his bloodied hands gripped Steve like he was the only thing keeping him up. 

 

“I am going to just check for overall injuries and maybe clean him up a bit but i will wait till we get back to medical to do anything further.” both Steve and Bucky nodded and Steve detached Tony from him so Bruce could get a better look at him. Bruce kept his face impassive as he cleaned and checked Tony over. From what he could see there was some likely fractured ribs and he didn’t even want to think of what else he would find when he did his examination back at the tower. 

 

“Stevie, can I carry him?” Bucky’s voice was small but he was watching Tony from where he was standing a few feet back with longing. Steve reasoned with himself that if anything else happened that he could protect everyone better if he didn’t have Tony in his arms, also he had been with Tony the whole time and Bucky was probably out of his mind with protective instincts just like Steve was right now. Steve stood with Tony in his arms and walked over to Bucky, he laid Tony in his arms carefully and watched as Bucky cradled Tony against him. Tony roused slightly and stuffed his face in Bucky’s neck, Bucky chuckled slightly at the feeling of Tony’s breath gusting over his neck as he breathed. 

 

The three of them left the warehouse behind them and went back to the tower, after Clint detonate the explosives that he had placed throughout the building and everyone watched at the warehouse crumbled and caught on flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I was thinking of what Tony's desk would look like i thought of him watching WALL-E and making his own cleaning bot like M.O. and then it seeing the state of Bucky's arm and cleaning it. 
> 
> as usual please tell me what you think and leave kudos!


	31. Chapter 31

Once they got to the tower and Tony was in a bed getting looked at by Bruce and the medical staff it became clear that this was more than the doctors could handle. 

 

“We can give him stuff for the physical wounds and have him stitched up, but what we can’t do is magic, whatever they injected him with had changed his biology and from what I can tell it is unstable in a body Without the serum to counteract it. If we are going to save Tony, we need someone like Strange to help, science can only take him so far.” Bruce paced and ran his hand through his hair as he told the team that he couldn’t do anything else to help Tony. the other guy was restless and Brice could feel his shifting just under the surface, but not yet braking the water. “I called Strange, but he is in another dimension doing god knows what.” Bruce could feel himself shaking but a warm, steady hand gripped his shoulder, he looked up and saw Steve, no- that was all Captain America in the way he held himself to the glint of a man who had a plan in his eye. 

 

“We will contact Thor, and get help for Tony, and if you want to help Tony then you should go and calm down, you cannot help if you hulk out now, can you?” 

 

“You are right, I'll go have some tea.” Bruce could feel his shoulders sink as he left the room and boarded the elevator that would take him up to his floor. 

 

\-- 

 

Steve straightened himself and so did Bucky when was standing to his left, they were in synch, just like they were back in the war. A common goal finally got them on the same wavelength. 

 

“Clint and Nat go to S.H.I.E.L.D and ask Coulson about how to contact Thor.” the two agents stalked out of the med bay with a determined look on their faces, Steve knew that they wouldn’t return until they had Thor with them. Steve turned to Bucky, now slightly behind him and with his back to the wall, defensive and scanning for danger. “Buck-” his voice was cut off by a sharp intake of air before tears wetted Steve’s face. Bucky’s face softened and he let out a sigh before he opened his arms (and wings) for Steve. 

 

“Come ‘ere, ya’ punk.” Steve just about flew into Bucky’s arms, Bucky first wrapped his arms around his shoulders and then he wrapped his wings around both of their body's as Steve's form shook in his arms. “We are gonna be ok, you said it yourself, we are going to get Strange or Thor, hell, if it comes to it, I'll go an’ find us a fae and convince them to help us.” as Bucky spoke, he petted the feathers on Steve’s back, Bucky’s voice rumbled in his chest where Steve had buried his face, he smiled at the reference to fae, his ma had told the both of them stories about them from when she was a little girl living in Ireland, Steve had become obsessed with them for a period, it was all he would draw. He enjoyed giving his mother's stories pictures and that was the first time he thought of what he wanted to do when he grew up. His ma, bless her soul, never told him that it was impossible for a sickly Brooklyn boy (not likely to live to 18) to become an artist that made enough money to survive, mainly because to her he could do anything he set his heart to. Even when he was minutes from death, shivering under every blanket they owned (and the curtains for good measure) she talked about how he would be the most famous artist in the world. 

 

“Captain!” the sudden voice snapped Steve out of the warm embrace and he whipped around to see one of the doctors. “He is getting worse, we cannot stop the progression.” Steve knew what that meant, even over the decades he missed, the tone in which a doctor gave news like this never changed, they couldn’t do anything more and expected the patient to die, he had heard it so many times, sometimes garbled by the fever or distant sobs of someone he couldn’t place. Steve didn’t have to even look at Bucky to know that he knew what that meant, the sprinted down the hall together without as much as a glance to the other to see if they were there. 

 

Tony was lying on the bed, he looked peaceful and like he was just sleeping if it wasn’t for the oxygen mask over his face and the I.V in his arm that was dripping liquid directly into his veins. Steve stretched out his wings and laid it over Tony's body and one wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders, they each took one of Tony’s hands and sat on the sides of the bed. Steve watched the slow rise and fall of Tony’s too small chest, the way his breath barely fogged the plastic covering his mouth could attest to how bad it was. Steve couldn’t do it anymore, he hated this feeling, not being able to do anything. The last time he had felt this way he took the serum and joined the army, for all the serum could do it couldn’t make Steve perfect in this aspect, he couldn’t punch his way out of this. 

 

“I need some air,” Steve all but jumped up. “Please stay with him?” Bucky nodded and Steve left the room. He rode the elevator to the roof and took a running jump off into the air. He finally felt in control of something, as small as it is, being able to control his body has always made him feel better. 

 

He circled the building a few times and then came back to the roof, he saw a figure standing by the doors and assumed that it was Bucky or maybe one of the team, he landed and soon saw that it wasn’t. 

 

“Loki.” 

 

“Hello Captain, I see you have found your ‘Bucky’, I have to say watching you the last few months has been interesting.” his slimy voice ruffled Steve’s feathers and made him see red. 

 

“What is this to you!” Steve threw his hands up, gesturing to the entire world, “is this all just a fucking game? Tony is down there dying and you think it's ‘interesting’? I knew that you were messed up, but this is a whole new level, even for you.” 

 

“Now, now Captain, I have come to help you. I can use my magic to stop the effects.” 

 

“I feel like there is a ‘but’ coming up.” 

 

“Right again, all magic comes with a price, this specific one happens to take the effects from Tony and put them in you, with that serum of yours it shouldn’t be fatal.” 

 

“Do it.” 

 

\-- 

 

When Steve walked back into the room, Bucky was with Tony, he got into a defensive position when he saw Loki trailing in behind Steve, Steve simply raised a hand and Bucky settled back on the bed but he remained vigilant. 

 

“Loki is going to use his magic to help Tony, in return he needs a place to stay because he has been banished from Asgard so he will be staying in the tower with us.” 

 

“Steve-” 

 

“I know, but without him Tony is going to die.” Bucky held Steve’s gaze for a second longer and then he dropped his eyes to Tony’s still form on the bed, he then looked at Steve again and nodded. 

 

Green engulfed both Tony and then Steve, it didn’t hurt like it did the first time, it was more of an all over heat to his skin. The green leaked away and Tony stirred on the bed. Steve and Bucky pushed forward in time for those big doe eyes to flutter open, his forehead creases in confusion, but then he brought his hand up and took off the oxygen mask. 

 

“Miss me?” Steve and Bucky both hugged him and while he was leaning over their shoulders, he must have noticed their visitor because he tensed, “the hell is reindeer games doing here?!” 

 

“welcome back Stark, I do believe that I deserve a little more respect than that, how about you show me to my rooms, hmm?” 

 

“the fuck are you talking about? Your rooms, I'll show my foot to your ass, get the hell out of my tower!” Loki grinned and magicked himself a chair to sit in. 

 

“now, now, that is not how you treat the person who saved your life, ill ignore it this time because of shock but I won’t be lenient with disrespect in the future.” Loki crossed his legs and examined his nails like they were more important than anything happening around him. Tony looked from Steve to Bucky for an answer and Steve took a deep breath before he explained what happened. 

 

“we are going to talk about this further later, but now I want to get into my own bed with the two idiots I love and sleep forever,” Steve’s shoulders lowered slightly, at least Tony wouldn’t try to kill Loki (or Steve for that matter) right now and they could talk about it. “J.A.R.V.I.S, take Loki to the guest floor.” 

 

“Mr. Loki, if you would enter the elevator, I will direct it to your floor.” without hesitation Loki walked from the room and the three of them were left alone once more. 

 

“I’m too tired to even think right now, can we go to bed?” 

 

“yeah.” they both helped Tony out of the bed and (with Tony’s insistence) flew him up to their room. They curled together under the covers with Tony in the middle, a wing and an arm from both of his favorite people wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think in the comments and i hope you enjoy!


	32. Chapter 32

Tony was woken by screaming in the kitchen. He slid out of the ball of feathers and arms that were wrapped around him, groggily he stumbled out of his room and saw the chaos of his kitchen. 

Clint was on top of the refrigerator with an arrow on his bow pointed at Loki who was lounging on the couch looking like the cat that got the canary and idlily flipping a knife. Natasha was on the other side of the room with a large blade in one hand and her other stretched out to push Bruce towards the elevator. The best part of all of it was everyone was in their lounge wear, Clint had purple polka dotted fuzzy pants and bare feet, Natasha had a black tank top and large grey sweatpants. Tony rubbed at His temples to help with his caffeine headache that wasn’t being helped by Clint's yelling. 

“What the Fuck are you idiots doing,” Tony went over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, drained it in one large gulp and whacked Clint off of the top of the fridge. 

“What the hell Tony, are you blind!” Clint dropped his bow and pointed to Loki like a little kid. “Can you not see the guy that tried to take over the world is sitting on your couch?” 

“Nat, call S.H.I.E.L.D off my ass.” Natasha closed her phone and stood straight again. 

“Explain.” 

“Because he saved my life, Loki will be staying here because he was banished from fairyland.” Tony threw his hands up and walked away as he finished explaining. He slammed the door to his room closed and flipped the lock, knowing full well that it wouldn’t keep anyone out but knowing that it would detour some. The sound of the door slamming woke Steve and Bucky who were sitting up on their arms and looking at him with that same lost puppy dog look. Tony just let out a long groan and flopped back on the bed between the both of them. 

\-- 

The other Avengers had cleared out by the time they got up a second time, but just as Steve's toast popped out of the toaster and as he started to scoop the eggs onto his plate Loki popped back into the living room. He was no longer wearing the flashy green and gold armor they had always seen him in but, a blue tunic with delicate carvings in the leather, Steve’s fingers itched for a pencil to sketch. 

“What do you want.” 

“I have merely come to check on my patients, how have you been faring? Anything abnormal?” 

“What do you care? I highly doubt that you worry for our wellbeing.” Steve did a double take on what Bucky said, he was right, Loki had no reason to be worried for them. Something was up. 

“Well, I cannot have my host dying on me now can I, I don’t believe I would still be welcome to stay if that was the case, now would it?” 

“Spit it out, what do you think is going to happen?” Steve’s blood feels like it is boiling, like he is back in an ally during ‘38 and he is fighting three guys bigger than him. 

“When I took the material from Stark and put it in you I tried to analyze it, what I found concerned me,” Loki began pacing and his demented reflected that of Tony or Bruce in the lab when they can’t figure out a problem, “the purpose of it was not to kill or even harm, instead it was to create a breeding state so genes can be passed on.” 

“So, you are saying Hydra wanted to have little Tony’s running around?” 

“No, I think it is most likely a way for them to break you mentally, they change their subjects' body so they no longer feel themselves, if one is fighting their own mind it is much easier for that same mind to be broken,” Loki gave a shiver and continued as if nothing happened. “They wanted you to become theirs, and if they got some genius rug rats in the process, well, it would continue the line.” 

“So, you think that I will become a woman?” Steve looked down at his body like it would bite him. 

“Not exactly, the purpose it to make sure the body can conceive and carry offspring to term, this doesn’t necessarily entail a change of genders. Your regular body would likely just change enough to support another life.” with that Loki made a quizzical look at Steve and blinked back to his rooms. 

\-- 

After their breakfast together the two Winged Wonders went off to the gym to spar while Tony made his way down to the lab where his Protégé is waiting. 

“Hi Mr. Stark!” Peter’s voice reached him as he stepped off of the elevator and patted DUM-E on the arm as he passed. 

“hey kid, how's the English paper coming along?” Peter rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked sheepishly at his shoes. 

“it is going ok; would you look over it?” 

“sure.” Tony walked over to the table where Peter had all his stuff set out but when he sat, he winced. 

“are you ok?” Peter’s eyes were double the already ridiculously large size that they were normally. Tony waved him off and pulled up the paper. 

“yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore.” 

“is this from the reason why you haven’t been here for a while?” Tony tried to remain neutral and look over the paper in front of him, but peter must have seen something. “you got hurt! I knew it. I could have helped!” 

“No!” Tony had burst out but settled back down. “you couldn’t have helped this time, anyway I can’t have you getting hurt. Your Aunt May would kill me. I promise to call you up the next time I need some help, but until then just focus on being a friendly neighborhood Spider-man.” Peter nodded and went over to the work table where he was figuring out a better web fluid. A little while later Tony finished and got up to stretch his back, making his way to Peter and looking over his shoulder as he worked on recalibrating the web shooters for the new and improved fluid that was lighter and could hold more before he had to replace the cartridges. 

“it's looking good kiddo, try increasing the pressure by 15% psi.” peter nodded and increased the pressure, the shooter held so he took it off the stand and attached it to his wrist, aimed it at the beam on the ceiling and let it fly. The pressure was too much and the web fluid exploded all over the both of them. They looked at each other and laughed. There was a sudden burst of thunder so strong that it shook the tower. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. get the suit ready.” 

“Right away, Sir.” the Ironman suit that was set up in the corner disassembled and flew over to Tony where it began assembling around him. Peter ran to his bag on the other side of the room back by his computer and began rummaging around in the various pockets. 

“What do you think you are doing?” 

“You said that I could help next time. Please Mr. Stark” Tony tried to remain stern but Peter was giving him those puppy dog eyes (he must be getting secret lessons from Steve). 

“Fine, squirt.” Tony relented, “but, stay behind me at all times.” peter smiled like Tony had just given him the sun. he quickly pulled off his shirt to reveal the suit underneath it and pulled on the mask as he hopped around on one foot trying to get his left sneaker off. When he finished suiting up, he put his clothes down next to his bag and Tony was already interfacing with J.A.R.V.I.S through the H.U.D. 

“Sir, there appears to be an atmospheric disturbance above the Tower, given the speed at which the storm arrived in it is not likely to be of natural causes.” 

“What are we talking J? Aliens? Evil genius? Doom?” 

“The energy signature appears to be Asgardian.” Tony turned to Peter who was patiently waiting with his legs crossed in thinly veiled excitement. “Looks like an Asgardian, we are not sure if they are hostile but from the sound of that Thunder it is likely our old friend Thor dropping in for a visit.” Peter had the mask on so Tony couldn’t see his expression but from the was Peter went from shaking to standing still as a statue (and the secret Thor fan blog he runs that Tony found, along with the fact that the kid had never been able to meet the god of thunder) Tony could tell that he was this close to wetting himself in glee. -- When they reached the roof the rest of the team was already waiting in their suits, Tony glanced at Nat. 

“Colson hand a way of contacting him.” she answered and Tony watched as both Bucky and Steve went less defensive (though Bucky was still weary but seemed confronted by Steve and Tony’s relaxed posture) Peter pulled off his mask and crumpled it in his hand and he began almost vibrating where he stood at the clouds rumbled once more and a beam of bright light broke out and as soon as it came it left and the clouds disappear with it, leaving a large figure standing in the middle of a singed circle of glyphs on the roof. 

“Greetings fellow warriors!” Thor’s voice boomed out as he made his way over to them. “Friend Tony! It is good to see you. I see that there are a few new faces among us.” Tony couldn’t tell if Thor already knew about the wings and was prepared for it or it was just one of those things that didn’t faze Thor simply because he had seen it before. 

“Thor, this is Bucky,” Tony opened his suit and it flew back to the lab as he made his way over to the two super soldiers and stood between them. Thor’s face split after a few seconds of nothing and he rumbled out a loud laugh and clapped Steve on the shoulder. 

“Congratulations my friends! I have seen many a warrior bond with each other and I hope you continue to open yourselves to that bond and find happiness in each other!” all of them stood in confusion but Tony was the first to break out of it. He turned and pointed to Peter. 

“Thor, this is-” Peter jumped forward and stood with his chest out. 

“Hi Mr. Thor God of Thunder, sir. I am Peter Man- no, I mean Spider Parker-” Peter was stumbling over his own tongue and Tony could feel how painful that was, he pulled Peter over and tucked him under his arm. 

“This is Peter Parker, he is Spider Man and is training under me as my protégé” Thor beamed at Peter and pulled Peter into a bear hug. 

“Hello Spider-child!” Thor said as Peter hung limply in Thor’s arms. When Thor put him down Peter looked a little light headed and Steve let him lean against him. 

“Not that you can’t come and visit big guy, but why did you decide to drop by?” 

“My friends, I have come to Midgard seeking my Brother, Heimdall has told me that he had come to you in seek of refuge from my father in return for his aid in the mystic arts.” there is a flash of green and then Loki is standing to the side of the roof in his full armor. 

“Hello brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought about posting a chapter specifically to celebrate Bucky's birthday (aka birthday sex) but this one was almost done so i decided to finish it up and post it today. as usual tell me what you think in the comments and thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little longer than normal, i hope you enjoy.

They had all decided to continue the conversation on the common floor and off of the roof of the tower, it was a rather awkward elevator ride nonetheless, but once everyone took their spots in the common area they began to settle. Clint and Peter were sitting on the love seat to the side, Bruce was in his armchair, Steve, Bucky, and Tony were on the couch and Thor was standing as well as Loki. Thor looked around and sat Mjolnir on the carpet next to a stray bean bag left out from Clint’s gaming and he plopped down. Loki rolled his eyes and magicked a golden chair for himself and sat. 

 

“Brother, since when have these three been this way? I don’t think it something of your doing.” Thor's voice was not as loud as usual and it took on a serious tone. Loki crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand that was propped up by his knee. 

 

“firstly,I am not your Brother, and no it was not my hand that changed them, I am the one that tried to reverse the effects those puny mortals did.” Loki didn’t look angry like he was out for blood like his tone suggested, rather he looked...annoyed by the problems caused. “Because they had no knowledge of magics of any kind they made it impossible to reverse the effects fully, I was however able to cure Stark of his ailment by transferring it to the Captain. Due to the nature of it though I don’t know everything I would like to know about how it will act and if it will have any lasting effects on either of you.” 

 

“Loki, I have bargained with father and he has agreed to allow you to stay here on Midgard for the duration of your punishment, you are to stay under supervision at all times and you are not to use your magic with any malicious intent,” Thor produced a small glowing bottle from a pouch tied to his armor and handed it to Loki. “this will keep you from using your magic in that way until father deems your punishment concluded, if you do not take the potion, then he will hunt you down and place you back in the dungeons.” Loki looked at the bottle critically for a moment, Green mist swirled around it before he quickly downed the solution and recapped the bottle handing it to Thor. 

 

“Very well, if that is all I will be back to my rooms.” Loki popped out of the room before anyone could say anything and with that everyone sat silently for a little while before leaving to their own floors to get some rest. 

 

\-- 

 

When they got back to their floor and got ready for bed Steve was pink and trying to make himself small again, Bucky and Tony both noticed, but decided to give him a chance to tell them what he was thinking about, when Steve laid down with them in bed and had still not said anything Bucky had had enough and finally poked the bear. 

 

“What you thinkin’ about Stevie that's got you all hot and bothered?” Steve’s whole body tensed and Bucky rubbed at his shoulders because Steve was lying on his side facing away from them and staring intently at the wall, Tony draped himself over Bucky’s abdomen and ran his fingers through the long flight feathers on Steve’s accessible wing, a shiver ran through his body and goose bumps prickled all over his body. He let out a low sound and Tony got out of the bed to walk around to the other side of the bed so he could see Steve’s face. Bucky watched as Tony’s expression fell and he kneeled by the side of the bed and petted Steve with his hands slowly carding through his hair and over his cheeks. Bucky pulled Steve flush with his chest mainly so he could hold Steve like he used to but also so Tony could get in the bed again and hold Steve from the front while he talked to him, as much as Bucky liked the idea of Tony on his knees that would have to wait for later. 

 

“Hon’ tell me what's up, please I promise we won’t laugh or anything, ok?” Bucky nodded against Steve’s back so he knew that Bucky agreed with what Tony was saying. Steve took a deep breath and let it out trying to calm himself. 

 

“I-I want... tobeinthemiddle.” 

 

“Sorry I didn’t quite catch that, once more.” Steve flushed more and then spoke again, slower and more deliberate this time. 

 

“I want Bucky to fuck me while I'm inside of you.” the second he got the sentence out he buried his face in the bed. Bucky and Tony’s eyes connected over Steve's shoulder and they couldn’t hold it in anymore, they just started giggling. In retaliation Steve pressed his cold toes to Bucky causing him to curse under his breath and flinch, Steve whined at Tony without lifting his head from where he was playing ostrich in the covers. 

 

“I’m so-sorry Steve,” Tony said catching his breath. “it's just that is what had had you pouting for the last half hour? I would love to do that with you and I'm sure Bucky is up for it too.” to show Steve just how up for it he was, Bucky rubbed his half hard cock against Steve’s ass. Tony noticed the movement and must have seen a look on Steve’s face because his eyes darkened and he grabbed the lube off the side table to begin prepping himself as Bucky was content with rubbing off against Steve. Bucky leaned against Steve and whispered in his ear as they watched Tony finger himself open. 

 

“Can't wait to be inside you Stevie, to stretch your hole with my knot and full you full of my come while you are buried balls deep in our Tony’s white-hot heat.” Steve moaned and pushed back into the cradle of Bucky’s hips encouraging him to continue rocking against his back. Tony finished preparing himself and turned back to Steve with the lube in his hand. 

 

“How do you want to do this; do you want to open yourself or have one of us do it?” 

 

“Don- I don’t know…” Steve’s face crunched in thought he whined and was doing his best impression of a potted plant, which wasn't very good. 

 

“Ok, ok that’s fine. I'll do it then.” Tony ran a hand through Steve’s hair and he calmed down a little bit more. “Bucky I need him on his back” Bucky nodded and moved off the bed and got undressed then got back on the bed, propped against the left bedpost and gave his cock a few pulls as he watched them. 

 

Steve flipped over on his back and his Wings were spread under him, Tony took one of the pillows and pushed it under Steve’s hips, then he opened Steve’s legs to settle himself in the space between. Steve had his head back and was glaring intently at the ceiling, Tony could tell he was worried and it would never get anywhere with him keyed up like this. 

 

Tony ducked his head and took Steve halfway in his mouth in one movement, Steve gasped in suprise and thrust up out of instinct before he stopped himself, there was an equally surprised groan from behind them as Bucky watched. Tony worked Steve over with his mouth as he would normally do, but this time he dipped lower that his balls as he massaged his perineum and then over his hole, Tony waited for Steve to flinch away or go tense again, but he didn’t, fully caught up in the sensations of Tony sucking him off he didn’t realize that Tony was starting to open him up. Bucky noticed that Tony needed more lube and was unable to get it without Steve noticing so he took the tube and squeezed some on Tony’s fingers, Tony hummed in appreciation which pushed the air out of Steve and he moaned at the feelings of the vibrations traveling through his dick. Tony massaged at Steve’s hole and then slowly pushed with one lube slick finger, Steve was still focused on Tony’s mouth and didn’t tense up so he continued, somewhere between two and three fingers Steve realized what was happening and he reached down to run his fingers through Tony’s hair and guide him off of his dick. 

 

“See, that's not so bad now, is it.” Tony’s face had that smug look on it that Steve hated, but the look of his abused red lips and the gleam saliva on his chin in the low light was distraction enough from the expression and he clenched his muscles experimentally around Tony’s fingers. Tony grinned to himself and curled his forefinger in a come-hither action and a wave of pure pleasure shot through Steve’s body. It felt like electricity through his spine and his dick jumped at its place against his abs as it steadily leaked precome into the muscular dips of Steve’s stomach. Tony bent over and licked up the mess before he pulled his fingers out of Steve. 

 

“You are ready, let's get this party started, shall we?” 

 

Tony laid on the bed on his back with Steve between his thighs and Bucky was behind Steve. Steve pushed into Tony and then waited as Bucky slicked up his dick and pushed into Steve, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and kissed him as Bucky pressed in slowly but surely until every inch of him settled inside of Steve, he let out a rush of air when Bucky’s hips finally pushed against his ass. they stayed like that for a moment so Steve could get used to the feeling. 

 

“‘M’kay, I'm good.” Tony watched Steve’s face as Bucky pulled out and then pushed back in, the expressions on his face was changing so fast Tony couldn’t read them before but they changed the way Steve’s cock twitched in Tony’s ass told him that at least one of them was pleasure. Bucky put his hands on Steve’s hips and thrust in a little harder this time, the force pushed Steve into Tony and then they all were moving together. Bucky thrust into Steve and in turn Steve thrust into Tony, Tony loved watching Steve’s face as he got taken by Bucky and the feeling of Steve’s arousal inside of him was the cherry on top. 

 

They were all worked up that it didn’t last nearly as long as they usually go, but when Tony felt the beginnings of Steve’s knot pushing at his entrance, he knew that this was going to be interesting. Even for him taking the knot was a little weird, don't get him wrong, he loved it but it wasn’t something to start with, which was exactly what Steve was doing. Between the grunts and moans coming from Steve Tony could tell that Bucky’s knot was starting too, Steve opened his eyes and looked at Tony with lust, yes but anxiety too. Tony shushed him and pulled his head to his shoulder with his hand on the back of his head. Steve nuzzled and kissed open-mouthed at Tony’s neck and collarbones, Tony locked eyes with Bucky and nodded, Bucky draped farther over Steve and kissed Tony and he sped up his thrusts and his breathing get harder and faster. Steve whined into Tony’s neck and Tony scratched at the back of his neck with his blunt nails and calloused fingers. Bucky thrust in sharp and deep a few more times before his knot popped and he moaned to this ceiling as he came into Steve’s ass. Steve’s teeth clamped down where they were right on the junction between Tony’s neck and shoulder as he was pushed into Tony and knotted as well. Tony yelled out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he came all over his and Steve’s stomach. 

 

When Steve came back to himself, he first felt the warmth and ache in his ass and then he noticed the taste of blood in his mouth, he reflexively licked at the salty copper taste but that caused a groan to come from under him and his brain connected what just happened, he tried to pull away but was kept there by not only his knot in Tony’s ass but the weight of Bucky on his back, he looked down in horror at the bite mark on Tony’s neck. Tony could tell what was going through Steve’s head and he was determined to stop him from beating himself up about it. 

 

“Hey, hey Steve, its ok, I’m fine, in fact I liked it. I haven't come so hard in a while.” Steve’s eyes were looking wet and he was doing that thing where he turns into a kicked puppy. 

 

“Bu-but I bit you, you’re bleeding because of me.” Steve’s self-flagellation was interrupted by a drop of crimson falling onto the other side of Tony’s chest. Steve turned and saw the brown mop of Bucky’s hair draped over his shoulder where the drop had come from, for a second Steve’s heart stopped thinking he hurt Bucky as well, but then Bucky lifted his head, his blood-stained lips and the mark on Steve’s shoulder told a different story entirely. Still in a daze Bucky licked at the wound and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. 

 

“Sorry about that Stevie. Got a little carried away.” 

 

\-- 

 

“Steve I. Am. Fine. ok? You are such a hypocrite, why aren’t you being fussed at too?” Tony had his arms crossed petulantly over his chest as Bruce cleaned the wound on his neck and made sure he was ok. 

 

“I have the serum and a healing factor to do that, you don’t.” Steve was pacing a hole in the floor and Bucky was watching everything happen from the couch a few feet away. 

 

“Stevie-” 

 

“No buck,” Steve interrupted, but Bucky was not having it. 

 

“Steven Grant Rogers! you are going to come here and sit your ass down on this couch immediately!” everyone in the room stilled, even Bruce where he was working to patch up Tony but Steve bowed his head and dejectedly walked to the couch with his tail between his legs then sat down with is back straight as a board and stared at the floor. 

 

“Wow, full name and everything.” Tony whispered to Bruce and in response Bruce pressed a little harder than he needed and Tony hissed out in pain and remained quiet as Bruce finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you guys think? what should I do next? what do you want to happen? tell me below in the comments and leave kudos, Thanks!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but this chapter should give some background to the next chapter(s) that will be set in the past and show the extent of Steve and Bucky's relationship before and during the war.

When Bruce finished cleaning Tony’s neck Bucky got off of the couch and listened as Bruce told him how to take care of the wound, Bucky listened patiently and then helped Tony off of the table where he had to sit as Bruce patched him up. 

 

“If I let you go will you actually get some rest or are you going to sneak down to the lab and work until I come and drag you to bed?” Tony could tell that Bucky was in full mother hen mode and he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he went to the lab, Tony ducked his head and didn’t answer. “That's what I thought, go sit on the couch while Steve gets cleaned up and then we will all go back together.” Tony nodded and made his way to the couch where Steve was sitting with his head down and back straight as a board, Bucky trailed after Tony and as Tony sat Bucky stopped in front of where Steve was sitting. 

 

“Go sit on the table for Bruce.” Steve moved like his ass was on fire as he jumped from the couch and sat patiently while Bruce got him cleaned. Bucky stood a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest and Steve never made eye contact with any of them. 

 

“I'm surprised that the wound hasn’t healed more than I has on him,” Bruce’s voice was low and had that curious tone that it got when he found a new fungus that he didn’t understand yet from a sample after a mission. “Medically he is fine, but I would like to keep an eye on it and see how the healing progresses, seeing as he had never taken this long to heal before or has never scared it will be interesting to see what happens and how what Loki did may have affected him.” Bucky nodded and Steve got off of the table to stand next to him as he called Tony over and they went back to their room to get some well-deserved sleep. 

 

\-- 

 

The next morning Bucky was cleaning the wounds on both Steve’s and Tony's neck, when he noticed something weird. He first cleaned Tony while Steve waited on the other side of the bed. When Bucky pulled the gauze back, he noticed that the wound was almost completely healed except for the light pink new skin that filled the crescent shape of Steve’s jaw. Bucky didn’t want to worry either of them so he kept his face schooled and cleaned the wound. 

 

“It should breathe so I am gonna’ leave the gauze off of it, just make sure to keep it clean, that means no workshop or any of those old band tee shirts that haven’t seen a washer in 20 years.” Tony visibly deflated but from the grin on his face Bucky could tell he wasn’t that mad. “Your turn Steve.” 

 

Steve has been surprisingly submissive since last night and Bucky wants to ask about it, but he knows when not to look the gift horse in the mouth, and trying to get a stubborn bull-headed Steve to get his wound looked at would be hell so it will have to wait until after he cleans up the wound. 

 

Steve doesn't even flinch as he pulls back the tape and gauze from his neck and inspects the wound, Interesting, it is scared over just like Tony’s, normally the next morning after a wound like that there wouldn’t be a mark left, Bucky hummed low in his chest and he knew that Steve heard him but he had apparently decided to be mute so he said nothing. Bucky continued to wipe away at the area and then dab it dry with new gauze before he got up. 

 

He threw away the garbage and the old gauze before he stood with his hand on his hips in front of Steve and just waited. 

 

“What-” Tony’s confusion showed in his voice and Bucky wanted to go over and comfort him, but he had to deal with the droopy-feathered idiot in front of him first. 

 

“This might take a while, if you want to be here you can but you don’t have to. Steve here just needs to get something off his mind, doesn’t he?” Bucky tried to catch Steve’s eyes, but the guy was an expert at avoiding it now from all the talking to’s he got back when Bucky would have to save his scrawny ass every day. 

 

Bucky looked at Tony to see his answer, he looked contemplative and unusually serious, but then he nodded his head and grabbed the tablet off of the bedside table to work on while he sat at the other corner of the bed. He was present, but would likely not participate in the conversation, having his presence be there, but not intruding on them and the same time not being left out of the loop. 

 

Bucky turned his attention back to Steve; he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed at the image of such a large man trying to be small. 

 

“Well, are you gonna tell me what's got your shield in a twist or am I gonna have to pull it out of you?” Steve didn’t seem to be willing to talk, but Bucky knew better, the best weapon against Steve is himself, leave him alone in a room with just his mind and he will tell you anything you want to get out. 

 

So, Bucky waited. 

 

And waited. 

 

“I liked it,” Steve’s neck and ears went pink and Bucky knew that tone, that was the tone Steve used when he liked something that he thinks he can’t or shouldn’t. The same tone he had used when Bucky had caught him outside the queer bar getting beat up by some fucker that was calling him a fairy. “ok, there. I said it. Can I leave now.” 

 

“You can leave any time you want, i am not holding you here. You know that, i just want to understand where this is coming from. Why are you being so quiet and listening to me. hell, you literally got yourself frozen to fuck with HYDRA in the future, you are not someone to follow orders Steve, why are you now?” Bucky crouched down and placed his hand on Steve’s thigh, he looked up and caught those watery blue eyes and rubbed a thumb comfortingly over the back of his hand. “What changed? And don’t even give me that ‘I hurt Tony’ BS, i know you feel bad about that, but this started before Tony got hurt.” Steve shuffled for a while before finally giving in, he knew that Bucky wouldn’t let this go, and in all actuality, Steve couldn’t let this go either. It affected all of them. 

 

“back then I couldn’t, not like last night… I already looked the part, but they weren’t true, all those things the guys would call out at me. I didn’t do that. It wasn’t me.” Steve took a steadying breath and his wings stiffened and loosened, unable to decide what to do with himself. “‘Not sayin’ you were any worse for being that for me back then, but I couldn’t, but then I got all… Big, and then you were gone and then I was in the future and you were here but not, and-and-” 

 

Steve’s chest was heaving with the effort to breathe through his words, it felt like back when he had Asthma and would get an attack when someone smelled too much like cigarettes. Bucky pulled Steve into his chest and Steve sobbed into his shirt, Tony pushed up behind Steve in an awkward hug that was more around his hips and stomach because of their bodies but it felt so good to Steve. To be surrounded by the people that he loves, that love him. They sat like that for a while, just holding each other. Bucky’s Dark wings wrapped around them all.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to do quite a bit of research about 1940's pornography and Tijuana bibles for this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

** July, 4th 1939--- **

   


After a long day at the docks Bucky made his way home to the small apartment he and Steve shared. 

   


He wasn’t supposed to be working today but he had bought Steve’s Birthday present with the rent money and he had to make it back before it was due and Steve noticed. 

   


He held the small, carefully wrapped package under his arm and he made his way back. 

   


When he got back Steve was laid out on their old, worn couch. He was dressed in just an undershirt with his pants and some suspenders to keep them on his boney frame in the heat of the summer, while he scratched his nub of a pencil across some butcher paper. 

   


The radio was softly playing in the background and from the way Steve had that little crease between his eyebrows meant that he was so absorbed in his art that he hadn’t noticed that Bucky was home yet. Bucky leaned against the wall and watched for a while as Steve sketched.

 His wispy blond hair moved slightly in the breeze from the open window, his hands were stained with charcoal and ink and whatever else Steve had used today to draw, long fingers made elegant swooping lines on the page as he scowled at the drawing in front of him, he turned his head to look at it from a different angle, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth and his hair flopped into his eyes, he grumbled and blew it out of his eyes and in the process caught Bucky standing by the door.

   


“Hey Buck,” Steve’s eyes lit up at the sight of Bucky and he put his page down on the ancient table. “Is it that late already? Sorry I don’t have anything’ ready, I got another request from Mr. Williams. Five whole dollars for it!”

   


Bucky could feel his face drop at the mention of that bastard's name. He tried to hide it, but Steve saw it, Steve always sees. “Aww, come on Buck, I know  ya  don’t like him, but its good money and this time it's only one book for five dollars instead of the usual amount.”

   


“I know Stevie, I just’ want  ya  to be able to be known as an artist, and drawing these pin ups for some crook isn’t  gonna  get you there. Your work is too good for him.” Bucky toed off his boots and set down the gift he got secretly in the bundle of his coat while he sat heavily on the couch and made a move to take up Steve’s paper. It was upside down which, while Steve is usually  kinda  touchy about Bucky seeing the work he does for Williams, Bucky could tell from the way that Steve was acting and the faint blush on his cheeks this was a really good one, “anyway,  let's  see what  ol ’ Williams will pay a fiver for, it must be good.” Steve tried to grab it out of Bucky’s hands but Bucky twirled around so Steve couldn’t get it. “Say, is it anything like that one he had  ya  do with the dog and the two dames?” Bucky taunted Steve further as Steve jumped and huffed trying to crawl up Bucky to take the paper out of his hands where he had it held above his head, way out of Steve’s reach.

   


“Come on, Buck! Give it back, you don’  wanna  see it,  ya  won’t like it.” Steve was breathing heavy from trying to get the paper back from Bucky and he had that determined look on his face that usually got him bottoms up in a trash can with a black eye and broken nose.

   


“Stevie, there  ain’t nothin ’ out there that  I  haven’t seen or heard of already, the guys at the docks are always talking’ you know that.” Steve visibly deflates and crossed his arms over his chest.

   


“Fine then. You look an’ tell me if the boys at the dock ever talk about that,  I'm  quite interested to hear how much you know about  _ that _ .” Steve’s tone made Bucky hesitate for a second but this stubborn matched Steve’s in kind so he flipped over the paper and stared at the image on it.

   


Shit.

   


Bucky felt his face heat and heard Steve made a snort of victory before he walked away to their little kitchen to start making some food while Bucky picked his jaw off the floor.

   


The drawing was of a brunet man being fucked by a large, muscular blonde man. The way Steve had drawn them it was more than the normal ones of his that Bucky had seen, (not including the fact that the normal ones usually only had one man and a woman) the detail of their  bodies  and the way their skin seemed to glint with sweat. The Brunet was on all fours and had his head thrown back and twisted to allow the blond to kiss the side of his mouth as he pushed into the brunet. They were on a mattress and surrounded by blankets that were bunched up and pushed to the edges of the paper.

   


The  brunet's  eyes were closed in pleasure but the blond was looking at him with love in his eyes. Bucky had never seen that in something like this before, they were usually just women with breasts the size of watermelons and guys with dicks the length of their arm, never anything like this. Not even in Steve’s drawings.

   


It seemed like seconds but at the same time years when Steve came back from the kitchen with a bowl of food for him.

   


“Mr. Williams said that the other artists wouldn’t do it and he has a couple a’ people who would pay plenty for this so I decided that I'd do it and then maybe we could do something fun, like see a movie or something,” Steve took the paper from Bucky's hands and gave him the bowl while he put the paper away. “I told ‘ ya  that you wouldn’t like it. Now, I know you feel bad or whatever but I'll get my stuff packed and I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow.” that was what shook Bucky out of his daze.

   


“What are you  talkin ’ about, Punk?” Steve jerked his head up from where he was looking at the floor. “I told  ya  that  nothin ’ you were drawing I hadn’t seen or heard before, I was just shocked, was all. Didn’t expect to see that come from  ya ’” Bucky mussed his hand in Steve’s hair and crawled out the window to the fire escape with a bottle of cheap whiskey in one hand and his gift in the other. Steve scrambled after him and stood next to Bucky looking at him like he was speaking Japanese.

   


“So ya aren’t gonna kick me out?”

   


“No Stevie, I'd never kick you out, ‘specially on your birthday,” Bucky smiled at the confusion of Steve’s face before he took a long swig out of the bottle and gave Steve the newspaper wrapped package. “Happy 21st Birthday, Punk.” Steve looked down at the package like it will bite him.

   


“ Buck... ” Steve trailed off. “You didn’t have to get me  nothin ’”

   


“Yeah I did. I know you’ll love it, now open it.” Steve pulled the paper away to show a  brand-new  sketchbook and a set of pencils. Steve took a shocked inhale of air and picked up the book, flipping through the blank pages and feeling them with those long fingers of his, Bucky took another swallow of the whiskey to force his focus away from Steve’s hands.

   


“This, this must have cost you a fortune,”

   


“Don’t worry about it, a few more shifts at the docks won't kill me, and it is worth it if I get to see you so happy.” Steve kept slowly petting the cover of the sketchbook and staring at it in wonder.

   


“Well, how ‘bout I do my first drawing’ to thank the guy who got me this wonderful book.” Steve was already opening the book to the first page and taking one of his new pencils in his hands.

   


“Awe, come on Stevie, you don’t want my ugly mug takin’ up space in there, how's about you do a drawin’ of you, that way I can have one of you instead of one of me.” Steve looks perplexed and stares at Bucky until he asks “what's got you makin’ that face for? If you aren't careful it'll stick that way.”

   


“I’ve never drew myself before, I wouldn’t know where to start, and I hardly think that anyone would want a picture of me,” Steve gestured to his body. Bucky made a thinking face like he was really thinking about it and then replied with that shit-eating smile of his.

   


“Well,  I  do. So why  don’t  you hop to it.  S’not gonna  draw itself now, is it.”

   


They spend the rest of the night drinking the whiskey on the fire escape and talking to each other while they watch the fireworks. It is sometime around midnight when the festivities stop and both of them are thoroughly drunk and tired, Bucky has to carry Steve into the apartment and lay him down on their singular small mattress that they share. He leaves to turn off the radio and shut the window when he sees the drawing on the table from earlier, Bucky picks it up and looks at it. Both of the men are handsome and Bucky can feel himself getting hard from looking at them, when he looks at the faces trying to figure out who Steve based them on (because he  _ always  _ bases his drawings on someone) he realizes that it is  _ him _ . Steve drew himself in a much larger body fucking Bucky.

   


\--

** In  ** ** Steve’s ** **  tent after he saved the 107th from Hydra **

   


Steve is sitting on the cot when Bucky comes storming in after he predictably ran away from the medical tent he was forced to when they arrived.

   


“What the fuck did you do!?” Bucky was pacing back and forth in agitation as he thoroughly cursed Steve out about how stupid he was ‘the fuck Stevie, what were you thinking! running into enemy territory with no back up,  you  complete numbskull!’

   


“I missed you too, Buck” 

Bucky stopped his pacing and jumped into Steve’s arms (his  _ huge _  arms). Bucky kissed Steve like a drowning man taking in a breath of fresh air. he moaned into Steve’s mouth and undulated his hips against Steve’s, their half hard dicks rubbed against each other and Steve bit down on Bucky’s lower lip to stop from making too much noise.

   


“Such,”  _ kiss  _ “a fuckin’”  _ kiss _  “punk.”  _ kiss. _  Bucky pulled at the shoulders of Steve’s  _ skin tight ( _ damn!) suit and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it down, his hands explored the now muscular planes of Steve’s chest, he stopped and pulled at one of Steve’s nipples and then continued down to his belt. 

   


“Missed you so bad, Buck. I-I want you. Want all of ya’.” Bucky looked up at Steve and saw the pure love in his eyes. They had never gone that far before, just hands and mouths, sometimes rubbing off on each other. But, now, just the thought had something in Bucky aching. He  ** needed **  to be this close to Steve, to have him inside, god, yes.

   


“I need  ya  too,” Bucky quickly jerked away and all but ripped his close off. “How do you want me?” Steve turned  an  impressive shade of red given the amount of blood that was in other places at the moment.

   


“I  wanna  see you,  wanna  kiss you.” Bucky leaned over from where he was standing and captured Steve’ smooth in a filthy kiss before he pulled away and grabbed the pot of Vaseline and handed it to Steve before he laid out on the cot and opened his legs for Steve to fit between. Steve crawled his way between Buck’s legs and kissed him before he worked his way slowly down the others body, worshiping him and kissing every part he could reach. Bucky had one hand tangled in Steve’s hair and the other in the scratchy blanket under him as Steve licked and sucked his way down Bucky’s body. 

   


Not soon enough from Bucky’s perspective Steve brought his slick fingers to Bucky’s hole, he circled it a few times before he began to put pressure, all the while he continued trailing his kisses all over  Bucky’s  body.

   


“Come on, please Stevie, please. I'm ready.” Steve pulled his hand away and gave his hard dick a few strokes, Bucky had to hold back a whimper at the feeling of emptiness left behind after Steve’s fingers left his but soon Steve’s large body was covering him as Steve sunk into him, inch by agonizing inch.

   


“Oh, Bucky. You feel so good. Perfect, all for me. Love you, love you so much baby. Love feeling you around me.” Steve kept his pace slow and smooth even though he wanted to fuck into Bucky without  any  inhibitions but this was special, this was the both of them, together at last. Forever.

   


“-Stevie,” Bucky slurred his words and he was breathing hard as Steve’s length pushed into him over and over feeling like it was pushing the air out of his lungs. “Don-don’t you ever leave again, never, can’t lose you.” Steve cut Bucky off with a kiss and he kissed every part of Bucky’s face, he kissed his nose and his forehead and then he kissed away the tears as they slid down the apples of his cheeks to the sharp angle of his jaw. He followed the angle of his jaw to Bucky’s neck and followed the tendon down to his shoulder. He knew that Bucky’s uniform covered this particular stretch of skin so Steve latched on and sucked a claiming bruise on Bucky’s shoulder and he changed the angle slightly and Bucky choked out a sob and his hand flew up to cover his mouth as Steve hit his there over and over, Steve was close too to so he sped up and pushed his hips as deep as he could go, he saw stars as he came and Bucky tightened around him as he came too in long stripes against his chest. 

   


When Bucky came back to himself Steve was still between his thighs and was licking at the bite mark on Bucky’ s shoulder

   


\--

   


Then Steve lost Bucky.

   


\--

   


And the world lost Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this chapter was a way to show Steve and Bucky's relationship before the whole ice and Hydra and wing stuff, this chapter sits as a flashback and to show the general rolls of Steve in their relationship and how he may have issues with his urges now that they have changed. hopefully this will shed some light on how Steve feels.
> 
> also i cannot believe i got 2,000 some words of this chapter written. please tell me what you think and everything else as usual. Thanks!


	36. Chapter 36

Tony listened to Steve and Bucky talk. They all needed to be there for this but Tony had no place in the feelings Steve was having with Bucky at the moment so he just sat back and tapped away at some designs on his tablet. 

 

After a slightly confusing spew of words that Steve made between hitched breaths, he inevitably cried himself to sleep in Bucky’s arms and Tony finally asked. 

 

“Why does he find this so difficult?” 

 

“Well, you know back then it wasn’t good for queers. Steve was always picked on, even when he didn’t know himself that he liked guys. Always getting called a fairy and shit,” Bucky pulled Steve further onto his lap and laid his head on his shoulder as he rubbed his back and continued talking. “Even after we got our heads out of our asses and got together, he never bottomed, it was always me, I think he never thought less of someone who bottomed but at the same time he knew that he couldn’t let himself do that.” Bucky sighed. 

 

“Hell, we didn’t even do anything more than hands and mouths till he saved me from the Hydra base that first time. physical stuff was always hard for him before the serum, he couldn’t always get it up because of his poor circulation and even if he did it wouldn’t last for long. I think he thought that with everything else he could still be himself, be a man. To bottom would have made him a dame, but one who didn’t have curves.” 

 

“But that isn't true-” Tony interrupted. 

 

“He knows that now, i hope. But back then, it was horrible for Steve. There- God, it makes me see red just thinkin’ about the son of a bitch, one of the doctors that he saw said that he wouldn’t live past his 17th birthday and even if he did he would just “spread his bad genes” the guy said that he would just give Steve somethin’ and he would die.” Bucky had to stop for a second. 

 

“I-I knew it was different back then but I totally forgot about the whole eugenics movement.” they both turned their attention to Steve’s pliant body where he was cradled in Bucky’s arms. 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky’s voice was tortured sounding and he pulled Steve closer to him. “I think him wanting this might have to do with the thing that Loki did, or i may be wrong, maybe he finally feels safe in the future enough for those wants that he repressed for so long can come bubbling up.” 

 

“Well, either way let's get some rest and then go see Bruce and Loki in the morning so they can tell us if it has something to do with the magic. 

 

They curled up together, Steve in the middle with Tony and Bucky’s arms wrapped around his waist and then Bucky’s large right wing draped over both of his lovers 

 

\-- 

 

Steve woke up sweating with the heat of Bucky and Tony wrapped around him, he would love to stay there forever but he really had to piss and it was too hot for him. He slowly and carefully pulls himself out of the pile of feathers and limbs to he can relieve himself. 

 

He returns to the room when he is finished to find Bucky and Tony curled around each other, Steve has the urge to draw them, Bucky’s feathers spread so beautifully across Tony’s flank while Tony had draped himself over Bucky’s chest where he is drooling on the shirt that Bucky stole from Steve a while back. 

 

Steve grabs his sketchbook and sits himself down in one of the plush chairs that is situated beside to bed, he loses himself in drawing so much that he doesn’t realize that Tony’s eyes have opened and he is watching Steve draw. 

 

Steve glanced up to take another look at the scene before him, having a little trouble with the shading of Bucky's feathers, and he catches Tony’s eye. 

 

‘Morning’ he mouths to Tony as not to wake Bucky. Tony smiles up at Steve and then attempts to wriggle out of Bucky’s grasp. In the end Steve had to help Tony out of Bucky's clutches and only succeeded after he stuffs two big pillows in his arms to substitute Tony, Bucky was always a cuddlier in his sleep and now with the help of his extra limbs he is even worse. 

 

‘Thanks’ Tony mouthed to Steve and left to the bathroom. 

 

Tony came back to Steve sketching on the chair and he leaned over the back to watch over his shoulder as he finished the shadows of Bucky’s feathers and the softness of the sheets under their resting forms. 

 

“That’s good.” Tony whispered directly into Steve’s ear so he wouldn’t wake Bucky. Steve just hummed in response and set down the sketch and leaned back to give Tony a kiss before he got up and left the room with Tony trailing behind him. They made their way out into the living room and sat on the large sofa together while some early morning television played in the background. 

 

“About last night…” Steve was pushed up against Tony from shoulder to hip and he was drawing still, body bent over the page while he worked on his drawing and pointedly didn’t look up and make eye contact with Tony. Tony wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulder and pulled him closer, Steve was surprised by the sudden movement and his wings flipped up to steady himself and he called over his page more in embarrassment but he allowed Tony to pull him against his body more. 

 

“We don’t have to talk about it yet, Bucky did clarify some things after you fell asleep so I know some of the reason why you feel this way but if you want to not talk about it now or even if you just want to talk with Bucky and not me I understand.” Steve looked up finally at Tony and made eye contact for the first time. 

 

Steve looked flushed and his eyes were blown, sweat glistened on his forehead and he was breathing heavy. “Are you ok?” Tony reached his hand up and placed it on Steve’s head, “you are burning up and you don’t look so good, Steve?” 

 

Steve’s eyes had gone glassy and then he was falling back onto the couch. 

 

“Fuck! Steve? Steve!?” Tony scrambled up and placed two fingers on Steve’s neck, he let out a sigh in relief when he felt a pulse and the faint gusts of air over his hand where he had checked for breathing. Tony shook Steve’s prone form and tried to wake him up, his wings were crumpled at an odd angle under him and Tony knew that they would hurt like that but he couldn’t pick Steve up. 

 

“BUCKY!!!” 

 

Bucky burst out of the bedroom in only his grey boxers and a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. Tony didn’t have time to question where he had gotten the weapons but it didn’t surprise him that Bucky had some stashed around. 

 

“Steve just passed out, I don’t know what happened but we were just talking and then he got all glassy and feverish then just fainted on me, we need to get him down to medical.” Bucky nodded and dropped the knife and gun on the table and picked Steve up bridal style, he ran out to the balcony and jumped off, falling a few hundred feet before he opened his wings and glided down to the medical floor. Tony took the elevator. 

 

\-- 

 

Bruce and Loki were huddled around Steve’s still unconscious body when Tony arrived in the medical bay. Bucky quickly stalked over to him and Tony hugged the worried soldier. 

 

“He’s gonna be ok, he’ll be fine. His sugar probably got too low or something like that.” Tony quietly soothed Bucky with placating words and drawing his fingers through his soft hair and equally soft feathers and Bucky buried his head into Tony’s neck. 

 

Tony and Bucky stood there for a while as Tony watched over Bucky’s shoulder as Loki fluttered around Steve’s bedside and Bruce did some tests, every now and then Loki would pop out of reality and return with some odd plant or animal carcass looking thing which he added to the crystal bowl that he conjured immediately with about 40 books that had strange symbols instead of words. 

 

Tony could feel Bucky going limp in his hold, he was probably tired from everything and the adrenaline must be wearing off, Tony started to pull away but Bucky grabbed onto Tony’s shirt like a little child. Tony hushed him and gathered him close while he slowly backed them up to the couch in the waiting area of the floor. He sat them down and Bucky relaxed a little bit. Tony had Bucky lay down across the couch and put his head on Tony’s lap and then he pulled Bucky’s top wing from behind him and wrapped it around him like a blanket. He could feel Bucky’s body relaxing as he continued brushing his hair and his feathers. When Bucky finally went completely limp Tony hesitantly pulled his fingers out of their respective places and waited for Bucky to wake but he didn’t, when he didn’t wake up for a few more minutes Tony slowly lifted Bucky’s head from his lap and placed a throw pillow under it as he quietly walked over to where Bruce was working. 

 

“So, what can science tell us so far, given the look on your face and the fact that Loki looks like he is making a sacrifice to the sun god over there I don’t think it's much.” Tony jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Loki, he was now sitting in a sigil painted circle with the crystal bowl in his lap and books floating around him with green mist keeping them aloft while he read at superhuman speeds. 

 

“You are right,” Bruce took off his gloves and threw them in the trash before he pinched his nose with one hand and rested its elbow on the other. “There are no foreign bodies in his blood that I can find, the only thing that is wrong is his hormones are completely out of whack he has extremely high progesterone and his vitamin C is very low along with his vitamin D. from what i can tell the fainting may be of low iron levels or more likely it is a symptom of the whole magic thing.” Bruce threw his hands in the air in a motion of defeat and let them fall back to his sides. 

 

“Well let's go see what the wizard had to offer.” Tony and Bruce walked over to where Loki was, now he had apparently given up on the sigil circle and was holding his hands over Steve’s body and waving them about three inches above him while green mist crackled between Steve and his hands. They watched for a moment before Loki finished and banished his books and the ingredients from hell back to where ever they came from before turning to Tony and Bruce with a tired look on his face. 

 

“It is as I thought, the serum that I took from Stark and put into him was meant to create a ‘supreme mother’ as it is called in my books but i believe you humans use the term ‘breeding bitch’. Given the serum was in a normal human it would have simply changed the body’s structures to accommodate the new structured needed for bearing children, but in captain Rogers’ case the serum already in his veins is fighting the new serum and keeping his body male. The serum continues to urge the body for change and in doing so it has caused a collision of inner energies. The only way to reverse the effect at this moment is to give the serum what it wants so it can carry out what it was designed to do.” 

 

“Ok,” Tony was fidgeting and slightly shaking with pent up energy. “So, what you are saying is that if I had the serum in me, it would turn me into a girl?” Loki nodded and Tony continued. “But, because Steve already had a serum it can’t turn him, and now the only way to keep this thing from killing him is to turn him into a girl?” Loki nodded again. 

 

“Essentially yes, although theoretically once the chance at child has passed, he could turn back.” 

 

“So, he has to change into a female for his body to ovulate and then when it is over the serum can no longer cause him to be comatose in his ale form?” Bruce was fiddling with his glasses and had the gleam in his eye that he got when one of his experiments did something extremely interesting. 

 

“Well, what are you waiting for, Reindeer games. Hocus pocus him into a her.” 

 

“It is not that simple, Stark. In order for a spell to work I have to keep concentration and constantly feed magic to the spell to maintain it, if I lose concentration for even a small amount of time the captain may stay in his sleep forever,” Loki placed a hand on his chin and paced back and forth behind the bed that Steve laid on. “I could use a curse but that would take too long to take effect and it is not very reliable.” he mumbled to himself for a while before he stopped in his tracks and proofed back out of existence. Tony and Bruce looked at each other and waited for Loki to return. 

 

Loki returned a few minutes later with a grin on his face and two beaded bracelets in his hands. He quickly slipped one on Steve’s left arm and walked over to Tony, he held out his hand for Tony’s. Reluctantly Tony gave Loki his arm and Loki slid the cool beads onto Tony’s wrist. There was a flash of light and Steve was now Stephanie. 

 

“How...” Loki grinned at Tony and Bruce's surprised expressions. 

 

“It is a rather basic item used nearly everywhere. The normality of its use caused me to overlook it at first. The premise of it is that whoever wears the bracelet first will change to the opposite gender of the next person who wears the matching piece, this is used in Asgard to get past the regulations on same gendered couples getting married.” 

 

There was a groan heard from behind them and Tony rushed past Loki to get to where Steve was sitting up on the bed and looking around. She (he?) rubbed her head and blinked at Tony. 

 

“What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so tell me what you guys think, I love hearing from you and it makes me so happy to read all of your comments.  
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy!


	37. Chapter 37

Steve came to on a bed in the medical floor, his head was throbbing and his body felt weird. His chest was heavy and his pants felt tight in the hips and baggy in the front.  

The flash had woken Bucky and he came bounding over to the bed, nearly tipping Bruce over as he pushed him out of the way to get to Steve. He took one look and turned around to face Loki, Steve was confused, Bucky had his murder face on like he did when he was the soldier. he attacked Loki, Steve lunged forward in the bed but got light headed and fell back into the bed where Bruce was getting up and looking over him. 

“What did you do to him,  you  slimy little bastard.” Bucky growled out as he lunged at Loki again this time with a knife, Loki popped in and out of reality 5 feet to the left of Bucky and watched as Bucky fell onto the floor where he had been standing.  

“Calm down, you  impotent  mortal, I have saved your lover. You should be grateful to me.” Steve was pretty sure he heard a growl from Bucky, he watched a Bucky’s wings tensed and he was preparing to attack again when Tony pushed in front of him and calmed him, acting like he was a spooked horse. Bucky was eventually calmed down and Loki had watched with a smirk on his face from the corner. 

“Bucky. Calm down.” 

“Calm down! Calm down! Look what he did!” Bucky waved his hand in the direction of Steve. Steve gave him a questioning look and Bucky deflated. 

“It was the only way to stop his body from killing him. He is fine.” Tony was stroking Bucky’s wing joint and fixing his hair 

“Yeah Buck, I'm fine- holy shit that isn’t my voice!” Steve’s head whirled around to Loki so fast he should have got whiplash but the second his mouth opened to ask what the god had done a flash of blond was in his eyesight and then his mouth was full of hair.  

Steve pulled the hair out of his mouth and looked at it and then when he realized that it was connected to his  body,  he looked down… 

Oh shit… 

Steve started to hyperventilate, he felt like when he would have an asthma attack and couldn’t get his wind back.  

‘I have breasts. those are real breasts attached to my actual body.’ his mind helpfully supplied him (her?!) with this information.  

Tony ran over to the bed and took Steve’s face in his  hands;  they were bigger than he remembered.  

“Steve, Steve. Look at me, you are ok, you passed out because of the serum and the magic and stuff. The only way to get you back was to change you.” Tony’s eyes flicked over Steve’s face as he told him what had happened. Steve’s eyes watered and then there were big fat tears streaming down his face. Tony pulled Steve into his arms and let him cry into his shirt. Bucky wrapped his hands around the two of them and Steve let out little hiccup sounds.  

Once Steve calmed down Tony patted him on the back, wait… 

“Steve!” Steve jerked back at the sudden exclamation but at the look of wonder and curiosity on Tony’s face he calmed. “You don’t have wings!” 

Steve twisted himself and looked over his shoulder, and yep. Definitely no wings. With everything that changed he hadn’t realized that the constant weight on his back that had been there for the past few months was no longer there.  

“ What ?” Steve sniffled and reached a hand to rub the place here his wings would normally rest against his back. 

“interesting,  “Bruce  was in full mad scientist mode at this point. “I wonder if it is because the first bracelet was put on you Tony, and because you don't have wings the opposite gender wouldn’t as well. Perhaps we should try the bracelet with Bucky to see if Steve will have wings in this body.” Tony patted Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Let's wait until next time when everyone is settled down and then we can research how and why these things do what they do,” Bruce looked don at his feet sheepishly and nodded to Tony.  

Tony clapped to get everyone's attention, “Loki, thank you for your help, you can go do whatever it is that you do in your rooms,” with that Loki smiled and zapped back out of existence. “Bruce, let's get the scans and whatever other tests you need to do so we can all get settled and calm down, alright?” Tony looked at Steve where he was still on the bed. Steve nodded and they all watched as Bruce moved around the lab gathering supplies for doing some quick tests and taking samples. 

“While I would like to get a full physical workup that is good for now, I understand that you guys have some things to discuss so you are free to go.”   

Bucky helped Steve stand from the bed and take his first uncoordinated steps in his new body. It was all wrong, his center of balance was lower and the way his hips moved as he walked felt awkward. He mainly relied on Bucky to half carry him to the elevator with Tony trailing behind them. 

When the reach their floor Bucky sets Steve down on the couch and they both take seats near him. Steve looks down at his lap for a while before he says anything.  

“Well, you were always saying my chest looked like tits and now i got some.” Steve chuckled at the joke but Bucky and Tony remained silent. 

“Do you want to talk about everything now? We don’t have to though; we can just go to bed and talk about it later. We will have to talk about everything and we are going to have to tell the team at some point.” Steve nodded and took a breath before he answered Tony’s question. 

“We should probably talk now so we can get everything out of the way before the team finds out,  I'd  be surprised if Tasha isn’t buying me bras and setting out nail polish that would match.” Bucky shifted minutely in his seat. 

“What is it like?” Steve laughed at Bucky's curiosity and impatience. 

“Well, my chest is heavy,” Steve brought his hands up to cup his breasts through his shirt. There were twin groans next to him and he smiled but brought his hands back into his lap. “My pants are strangling my hips and it is weird having nothing between my legs. Other than that, the hair is long and gets everywhere,” he flicked his hair behind his shoulder and went back to speaking. “The wings are obviously different  too;  I've gotten used to having them.” 

“The next issue is your name and pronouns.” Tony took the pause in the conversation to bring up an actual issue and give looks at both Steve and Bucky for getting off topic. “We can obviously call you Steve even in this body but would it be ok to use she/her to reference you so we can distinguish between the two or would you rather continue He/Him. Obviously going out in public will be a different situation but that is another conversation entirely.”  

Steve thought for a second thinking about being called she and her, he found that it didn’t bother him in his mind, and it would make it easier on everyone. 

“Yeah, that should be ok. I'll tell you guys if I change my mind though.” Bucky and Tony both nodded. “And I think just call me Steve for now, I'm not sure  I  will be able to get used to another name.” 

“Ok, with all that out of the way why don’t we get some rest,” Tony glanced out of the windows and saw that the sun was up but the shock and early start to his day had him exhausted even though it was only around noon.  

\-- 

Steve woke up and crawled out of the bed, she made it to the bathroom in her  half-asleep  mind and realized that she was a  _ she. _

“shit.” Steve looked down the front of her pants contemplating waking someone up for help but figured that neither Tony or Bucky would be any use for this situation and the only females in the tower were Natasha and possibly Pepper, the former Steve was pretty sure was going to maul her when she found out what happened and the latter was always so busy.  

Steve huffed out a breath and dropped her pants and the boxers that she hadn’t changed out of since the change. “well, here we go” 

\-- 

Steve successfully used the bathroom and went to wake Bucky who was now spread out across the entire bed and covering Tony’s face with one of his wings and drooling on the pillows 

“Eww, come on Buck.” She crawled back onto the bed and shook Bucky’s shoulders. He just groaned and pawed at the air with his metal hand before letting it fall back to the bed.  

An evil grin crossed Steve’s face and she quickly got up and riffled through Bucky’s shirts until she found a rather large one and changing into that one while dropping her pants leaving the shirt to fall almost all the way down her thighs covering the boxers, she climbed back onto the bed and quickly straddled Bucky’s waist. 

“Wha-” Bucky’s eyes bugged out of his head when he saw Steve sitting on his naked stomach in that big shirt of his that fell just right, the low light of the room accented her breasts and the shadows the fabric made were pornographic. His arms automatically went to her hips and he could feel himself tenting his underwear already. “Stevie,” Bucky was panting and his hands trailed up and down her thighs, petting the soft skin that surrounded his waist. 

“you wouldn’t wake up, come on, it's almost 6:00 and we have to tell the team before dinner.” Steve smiled and hopped off of Bucky, making sure to swing her hips as she exited the room. 

Bucky watched transfixed on Steve’s ass as she walked out, once she was out of sight he jumped up and threw on a shirt and some pants before he rudely shook Tony awake and sprinted out of the room to find Steve.

   


When Tony made it out to the  room,  he saw Steve lounging on the couch while reading a book and Bucky in the kitchen trying to make it look like he was doing something and not just staring at Steve, his wings were up and fanning the air lightly as he stood behind the counter. Steve turned around and realized why Bucky was acting so weird.

   


Steve looked beautiful, Bucky’s large shirt hung off of her smaller frame and she had her long legs tucked under herself as he read the book in her hands.

   


“Hi Tony, I know that Natasha is going to kidnap me the second that everyone finds out so I want to get that over with, I'll get some pants on and we can all go down to show the team.” Steve left the room and returned a few moments later in one of Tony’s pairs of sweatpants which fit better on her than Bucky’s but she had a different shirt of Bucky’s on this one had a picture of the shield on the front. “Let's go.”

   


\--

   


“Ok gang, gather ‘round. We have a little announcement to tell you.” Bruce, Thor, Loki, Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Pepper sat on the couch and looked at Tony and Bucky with nervous curiosity.

   


“Tony, what did you do?” 

   


“Nothing!” Tony’s voice was high at Peppers accusation. “It was tall, dark, and crazy over there.” Tony pointed at Loki like a petulant child and Loki scoffed while he rose from his seat.

   


“Brother, what has happened.”

   


“Calm yourself Thor, it was nothing that was not asked for or needed.”

   


Bucky pushed forward and Tony let out a little squawk but let Bucky commandeer the room. 

   


“Yesterday Steve passed out, he was rushed to the medical lab and Bruce and Loki were called in to help, in order to help Steve wake up from the coma state we had to change him into her,” Bucky turned his head to the side where Steve was waiting behind the corner and called her out.

   


There was a collective gasp and both Natasha and Pepper caught each other's eye and then leaned in to discuss possible world ending plans together.

   


“Dude, what's it like having tits!”  Clint's  sudden exclamation in the silent room broke the silence after Steve started laughing, she bent over in pain from the laughter at the looks on her friends faces. She straightened up and wiped a tear from her eyes.

   


Before she could answer  Clint,  she was grabbed by each arm and ushered out of the room by Nat and Pepper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual tell me what you guys think, i love hearing your feedback and it makes me want to write so much more. i hope you enjoy!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another rather fast chapter, i have my AP US History test on Friday so i have been procrastinating by writing about Steve and his adventures as a girl. i hope you enjoy! as usual tell me what i think and leave kudos.

“Nat, Pepper. what are you- HEY! Don’t touch me there!” 

   
   
 

Steve was ushered off of the elevator and into Nat’s floor, then she was led to the huge walk-in closet that housed most if not all of Natasha’s spy clothes. She had every style and look imaginable.  

   
   
 

Pepper pushed ahead into the closet and began rummaging around and gathering a rather large pile of clothes before Nat stepped in Steve’s view and began reaching for her shirt again like she had on the elevator. Steve squeezed and grabbed the hem of the shirt to keep it down. Natasha glared at her and then huffed out a sigh that sent a strand of her loose red hair flying. 

   
   
 

“Strip,” She stepped back and crossed her arms in a passive-aggressive manner. Steve opened her mouth to complain but Natasha had the look on her face that she got on missions. Steve reluctantly stepped out of Tony’s sweatpants and took the hem of the shirt in her hands again.  

   
   
 

“Steve, we are going to be doing a lot more than see you naked, we have to fit you for clothes. Think of it this way, you’re not really naked with us because you are a girl right now, no need to be shy. We have all seen it before.” Pepper told Steve as she walked out of the closet with an alarmingly large stack of clothes that she set on the bed and then walked back over to take the sweatpants from Steve’s feet to put in the laundry shoot. 

   
   
 

“We won’t do a bikini wax today or anything like that, you just need to get some clothes that fit you, you don’t expect to walk around with your nipples poking a hole through one of Bucky’s shirts all day, do you?” Steve blushed and shook her head at Natasha’s implication. She began to lift the hem of the shirt when pepper said to wait. 

   
   
 

“I’m guessing that you don’t have any panties under there do you?” Steve shook her head again and felt the blush burn across her face again. “I’m guessing that you would like to spend the least amount of time fully naked so let's pick some out before you get to trying on other stuff.”  

   
   
 

Nat and Pepper both walked over to a dresser and opened a couple of drawers and whispered to themselves for a while before turning around with a couple scraps of fabric in their hands. 

   
 

“OK, now you can strip.” 

   
   
 

The first pair was plain black lace with a small white bow on the front. 

 

   
 

Steve stood in front of a full-length mirror; Pepper had done something to her shirt so that it stayed up on its own because of a small knot at the dip in Steve’s stomach so that she could see what she was wearing without having to be completely naked. She turned around and admired to way that the dark lace accented her cream skin but found that the feeling of walking with the scratch of it on her skin made it nearly impossible to not mess with them every two seconds. 

   
   
   
 

The next pair was plain and pink cotton that Steve liked better, the only thing was the color. It hurt her eyes to look at and she couldn’t imagine the color not showing through any pants that she might be wearing. 

   
 

 

   
 

“Well, now we know what type you like,” pepper gathered up the rest of the panties and put them back before opening the drawer that Steve assumed had the underwear that was most like the ones she had picked out. “Nat, come here for a second…”  there was a lot of whispering and a few excited giggles before Steve saw what they had brought. 

   
   
 

They were hot rod red with gold lining and in the center, there was an arc reactor. Steve turned them around and saw there was writing on the butt it said in looping gold-sparkling letters ‘Stark Naked’   

   
 

Steve slipped them on and found that they were incredibly soft and felt amazing, she turned and saw the was that the gold lining cupped her ass and she couldn’t wait until she showed Tony, he would probably combust from just one look. 

   
 

“Now that we have that figured out i figure that you will want some comfortable pants. She gave Steve some grey yoga pants to try on but she didn’t like the way that they were tight in the thighs but loose in the ankles, she felt as if she would trip over the extra fabric. Pepper then handed her some plain black leggings and Steve liked those much better. They were like the pants on her suit but with less padding and bulletproof fabric. 

   
 

“And this is the hard part,” Pepper and Nat shared a look and pulled off Steve’s shirt and looked up and down her body before she could cover herself with her hands. 

   
 

“She won’t fit mine.” Natasha face palmed and went looking in the dresser. 

   
 

“It looks like we will be going on a shopping trip,” Pepper called back to Nat as she returned with another piece of fabric in her hands.  

   
 

“Arms up, i hope you aren’t ticklish anywhere, this is going to take a while without you swatting at us and laughing every time we touch you.” 

   
   
 

“What are you two talking about?” Natasha held up the fabric and everything fell into place. 

   
   
 

It was a sport bra. 

   
   
 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take as long as they guessed it would, Steve had actually worn something like it right after the serum. while they tested his endurance the extra weight on his chest would set his breathing off every so often that they gave him something that helped until he got used to his new body, Steve now realizes that some of the scientists were making fun of him.   

   
   
 

Pepper gave her a long sleeve shirt that had a V-neck and was obviously fitted to a female’s body. Steve pulled it over her head and Natasha took her long hair out from the back to brush it while she looked at herself in the mirror. 

   
   
 

The sleeves were a soft grey color but the centerpiece of the shirt was a light blue that worked with the blue of her eyes, the shirt accented her curves and the dark black of the leggings paired nicely with the soft tones of the shirt. 

   
   
 

Both of them stood back and took a look at Steve, she turned and looked in the mirror.  

   
 

“That is good for now, we will get you a basic wardrobe when we go shopping.” 

   
   
 

\-- 

   
   
 

Steve was put in one of Tony’s luxury town cars and whisked away to 5th Ave. 

   
 

They got out and walked into a large pink building called Victoria’s Secret. If the explosion of pink and everything lacy didn’t tell Steve what they were getting here then the half-naked women posted all around the store did. 

   
 

Steve stuck glued to Nat and Pepper’s sides as the browsed the shelves of lingerie. They moved to the shelves of some more safe looking bras and Steve began helping tell the girls what she liked and what she didn’t like. Once they had picked out a few that Steve felt ok with Natasha and Pepper followed her into the changing room. They had one of every size bra that Steve picked out and they got to work fitting her. 

   
   
 

\-- 

 

 

They exited the store a few hours later, Steve feeling more exposed than she did when she was fully naked, the bra she had on now was wearing a rose-pink bra that was a soft velvet fabric that held her better that Nat's old sports bra. 

   
   
 

The next place they went to was Bergdorf Goodman. Steve, unsurprisingly didn’t find anything she particularly liked. They then decided to go to some more normal stores like Macy's. Steve found a couple sets of leggings and a good pair of shoes that replaced the too small set she had borrowed from Natasha. 

   
   
 

The final place that the stopped at was JCPenney, it was a short car ride away but with the New York traffic it took a while. Pepper said that Steve would like the selection here better if she hadn’t liked the luxury type clothes at the previous stores. 

   
   
 

There was a whole section dedicated to the Avengers merchandise and Steve found herself pulled to it. Obviously, there was no shirts with Bucky on them but she felt bad just getting Iron Man stuff, She decided that when she got home she would make it up to him. All. night. long.  

   
 

She also got a couple normal tees, pajama pants, shorts and a set of workout clothes. Steve wasn’t sure how the serum would be affected but the feeling of unrest under her skin that she usually got when she didn’t go running for a few days told her that it was likely the same as before. 

   
   
 

\-- 

   
   
 

They got back in the car to get back to the Tower when it finally dawned on Steve to ask about how they paid for all the bags of clothes that they had bought, she wasn’t the only one to benefit from the shopping trip, Natasha had gotten a few new sets of lingerie at Victoria’s Secret and pepper had bought a rather dangerous looking pair of heels that Steve thought looked more like a weapon that a shoe. 

   
   
 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nat said waving a black credit card in her hand. “Your boyfriend got the check.” Steve felt instantly guilty about using Tony’s money and Pepper could tell. 

   
   
 

“Hey, he probably has about the entire of fifth ave bought and on express shipment to the tower, he won’t mind and anything that you don’t like or use can be donated.” Steve nodded and relaxed back into the cool leather of the seat, closing her eyes as they drove back to the Tower. 

   
   
 

\-- 

   
   
 

“Sir, the ladies have arrived home. It seems that they will be in need of assistance.” J.A.R.V.I.S’s voice startled Bucky out of his comfortable doze where he and Tony had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV. He shook Tony violently awake for the second time today and got up to ride down the elevator to the garage. 

   
   
 

When they arrived the driven and a few other employees were almost finished unloading the car which was full of many, many bags. Nat and Pepper were standing by the door which was slightly open and whispering to each other as the employees moved around them and took the bags from the car. (quite a few were striped hot pink and this intrigued both of the boys, Tony perhaps more because he actually knew where they were from.)  

   
   
 

They moved forward and both gave Nat and Pepper kisses on the cheek respectively before the impatient look on Bucky's face broke them and they opened the back door to let him see Steve.  

   
   
 

She was sitting in the seat, her long blonde hair was draped half over the front of her shirt and the other half was behind her head, she had a soft Blue and grey shirt on and the tight black pants that women normally wore now a days. Her face was relaxed on sleep and the soft exhales of her breaths moved a strand of hair in front of her nose with every breath.  

   
   
 

“She is exhausted from the busy day, i figured that you guys would like to take her up to your rooms so she can get some real rest in an actual bed.” 

   
   
 

Tony and Bucky nodded to each other. Bucky leaned down and scooped Steve’s limp body up into his arms bridal style. Some of her hair fell into her face, Bucky’s hands were full so Tony leaned in and pushed the hair behind her ear. Steve curled her face into Bucky’s body more even while asleep. Tony and Bucky laughed a little and then walked together to get into the elevator and get Steve to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the links to some of the pictures i worked off of for the clothes Steve wore in this chapter. sadly i couldn't find any red panties that have a arc reactor and the words 'Stark Naked' on the butt.
> 
> black lacy panties: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwixqcWkmYziAhXnUt8KHX_MACYQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shape.com%2Fshop%2Feberjey-anouk-lace-culotte-panties-pd40a6b2ae71ed42a4c5ae81b5a9e67b3.html&psig=AOvVaw3IswWHHrCki5woCU2XfV5w&ust=1557413961837013
> 
> the hot pink cotton panties: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjL36zKmYziAhXOTN8KHebmB_sQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.es%2Fpin%2F328059154096075123%2F&psig=AOvVaw3IKTe43FzuAYphn1s9yvwk&ust=1557414046498572
> 
> the borrowed sports bra: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjMobm6moziAhUGTd8KHbCYDlAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FZensah-Super-Sports-Bralette-Athletic%2Fdp%2FB014W9FXG0&psig=AOvVaw1RJIXA2S-0ampL0bErsazO&ust=1557414097652805
> 
> Victoria's Secret rose bra: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiKgKWHmIziAhXCV98KHTdnAZQQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shape.com%2Fshop%2Fbody-by-victoria-victorias-secret-body-by-victoria-new-perfect-coverage-bra-p60c1fc0bcb2adab66bb0ed8b35613c5b.html&psig=AOvVaw3DDCmWx35Y4mq4vKutyj1Q&ust=1557413631989262


End file.
